Can I be Him
by bulanagustus
Summary: Karena Jihoon adalah bunga yang terindah, dan Woojin hanyalah seekor ulat yang tidak akan bisa menjadi kupu-kupu.'Woojin, Bawalah aku pergi dari sini..' / Park WoojinxPark Jihoon; 2Park; Chamwink; Pink Sausage couple; Wanna One;
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Park Woojin/Park Jihoon; Kim Jonghyun/Park Jihoon

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rate : T

 _You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry.._

Pernahkah kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap bertatapan dengan seseorang? Perasaan yang tiba-tiba membuatmu merasa tercekik sampai kau tidak bisa bernafas. Kau bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantungmu bergerak melambat seakan-akan mau berhenti. Perasaan yang sangat menyiksa, namun juga begitu adiktif. Meskipun otakmu berteriak untuk berhenti, tubuhmu berontak dan semua inderamu malah semakin berfokus padanya.

Itulah yang selalu Woojin rasakan setiap kali ia bertatapan dengan Park Jihoon.

Apakah Woojin menyukai Jihoon? Mungkin iya, namun Woojin tidak pernah melisankannya. Jangankan memberitahukannya pada orang lain, Ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara tentang Jihoon di hadapan teman-temannya. Ia tidak mau ada orang lain menyadari perasaannya pada remaja berparas manis itu. Woojin takut ia bisa saja kelepasan, karena hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja jantungnya akan berdebar begitu cepat. Sangat sulit baginya untuk bersikap biasa saja. Oleh karena itu sebisa mungkin Woojin mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut serta dalam pembicaraan tentang Jihoon—yang memang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya di hampir setiap waktu.

Jihoon adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang selalu menjadi topik yang menarik untuk diperbincangkan semua orang di sekolahnya. Apa saja yang ia lakukan, segala pergerakannya akan menjadi berita. Jihoon sendiri tidak bisa mengelak, karena semua adalah salahnya.

Salahnya sendiri mengapa ia begitu indah.

Jihoon bisa disebut sebagai _No.1_ _Sweetheart_ di sekolah Woojin. Ia adalah orang nomor satu yang paling diincar oleh murid-murid di sekolahnya. Mengapa?

1\. Visualnya. Park Jihoon, memiliki wajah yang tampan, manis, cantik, imut, entah bagaimana kau mau menggambarkan parasnya itu. Yang pasti ia begitu indah. Seperti seorang malaikat, yang senyumannya saja membuatmu ingin menangis.

2\. Sifatnya. Park Jihoon memang orang yang sangat baik. Dia ramah, tulus dan bisa dibilang terlalu polos. Ia selalu berpikiran baik pada semua orang, termasuk orang-orang yang bersikap baik di depan tapi selalu membicarakannya dari belakang.

3\. Ini menurut Woojin. Dia sangat _adorable._

Meskipun Woojin begitu mengagumi Jihoon, ia tidak pernah berani masuk dalam jejeran orang-orang yang terang-terangan mengincar Jihoon. Sederhana saja, karena ia merasa tidak pantas.

Ia bukan apa-apa di sekolahnya.

Mereka yang berani mendekati Jihoon adalah orang-orang dengan strata sosial yang tinggi. Dari penglihatannya selama ini, yang berhasil menjadi pacar Jihoon adalah mereka yang populer karena sangat tampan, kaya, atletis ataupun sangat pintar.

Woojin sendiri tidak masuk dalam semua kategori itu. Ia hanya siswa biasa, tanpa sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan dari dirinya. Maka dari itu sejak awal saja ia memang sudah kalah.

"Hey hey.. kau tau tidak, Park Jihoon sudah ada pacar baru lagi loh.."

Daehwi, adik tingkat yang merupakan teman satu klubnya baru saja masuk ruangan mereka, dan ia langsung mengeluarkan bahan gosipnya mengenai Park Jihoon.

Woojin bersumpah ia sengaja masuk ekskul yang sebagian besar seluruhnya laki-laki seperti klub robot ini karena ia malas mendengarkan gosip. Tapi sepertinya ia salah perhitungan. Karena ternyata ada juga laki-laki yang suka menggosip, contohnya seperti Daehwi dan Seonho. Mereka berdua adalah biang gosip di klub robot yang anggotanya termasuk cupu dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya kecuali yang berhubungan dengan mesin. Meskipun kadang _annoying_ , sepertinya Woojin juga harus berterima kasih pada mereka, karena keduanya lah ia jadi tahu perkembangan dari murid-murid di sekolahnya, tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari tahu. Khususnya yang berhubungan dengan Park Jihoon.

"Bukannya ia baru saja putus dengan yang sebelumnya.."

"Hmm.. siapa tuh ya.. adik tingkat yang sangat tampan itu, hmm..Bae Jinyoung?"

Daehwi mengangguk, ia jadi semakin bersemangat, ketika Donghyun, ketua klub mereka menanggapi gosip darinya. Woojin yang biasanya malas jadi ikut tertarik, karena topik kali ini menyangkut kehidupan percintaan Park Jihoon, makanya ia jadi penasaran juga.

"Ya, memang cepet banget sih, tapi Jihoon gak selingkuh kok. Aku yakin.."

"Soalnya kan dia yang diputusin duluan sama Bae Jinyoung. Aku ingat banget, waktu itu si Jihoon patah hati banget tuh pas habis diputusinnya.. "

"Emang parah tuh Bae Jinyoung, bisa-bisanya malaikat kaya Jihoon disia-siakan."

"kalau aku sih, maklum aja kalau Jihoon cepat dapat pacar lagi. Orang pas masih sama Bae Jinyoung aja udah banyak yang ngantri. Pas kosong ya, langsung gerak cepet lah mereka."

"Bukan hanya itu juga.." Seonho melanjutkan.

"Park Jihoon itu orangnya terlalu baik, dan juga dia sepertinya gampang jatuh cinta. Jadi kalau ada yang suka sama dia, ngedeketin, terus nembak, pasti bakal ia terima.."

"Makanya gak aneh kalau banyak orang yang masih penasaran sama dia, berharap bisa jadi pacarnya..walaupun saingannya banyak."

Sama seperti orang-orang itu, Woojin sebenarnya juga ingin sekali bisa jadi pacar Jihoon. Namun ia tidak punya keberanian sama sekali untuk bergerak dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Jadi siapa pacarnya sekarang?"

Daehwi langsung menyeringai, ekpresi wajahnya benar-benar berubah menjadi seperti pembawa acara gosip di TV. "Kalian jangan kaget ya.."

"Pacarnya bukan anak sekolah kita.."

"Lebih tepatnya alumni sini..

.. _The Greatest_ Kim Jonghyun.."

Semua orang di ruangan itu memekik bersamaan.

"Kim Jonghyun yang itu? _The legend_?"

Daehwi mengangguk, ia tertawa, sepertinya ia begitu puas melihat semua orang di klubnya sekarang mulai sudah terbawa dengan gosipnya. "Iya, Kim Jonghyun, lulusan terbaik sekolah ini, mantan ketua osis yang bawa sekolah kita ke masa kejayaan karena kepemimpinannya itu.. dan satu-satunya orang disekolah yang mendapat beasiswa langsung dari Presiden Korea Selatan karena berprestasi di semua bidang."

Dan yang paling penting ia adalah seorang _Chaebol_. Ayahnya adalah CEO Perusahan perangkat lunak dan _Game_ terbesar di Korea.

"Kim Jonghyun yang itu.."

Donghyun bertepuk tangan mendengar cerita Daehwi. "Mantap banget ya dia.. keren juga Jihoon kok bisa pacaran sama orang kaya gitu. Oh iya Kim Jonghyun itu kan satu angkatan sama Youngmin hyung loh, kok bisa kenal ya?"

"Ya bisa-bisa aja lah. Hyung aja bisa pacaran sama Youngmin hyung gimana? kan kalian juga gak pernah ketemu di sekolah." Woojin ikut berbicara. Ia sebenarnya jadi semakin ciut mendengar seberapa hebat saingannya itu.

"Aku kan tetanggaan sama Youngmin hyung.. Selain itu karena kita ini memang berjodoh.."

Semua orang diruangan langsung membuat suara seperti mau muntah. Dan Donghyun pun langsung memukul kepala mereka satu-satu dengan gulungan kertas yang ia pegang. Dasar junior kurang ajar, disini dialah yang paling tua, tapi anak-anak itu tidak ada yang menghormatinya sama sekali.

"Benar juga sih, mungkin memang Jihoon dan Jonghyun itu berjodoh makanya bisa ketemu. Positif aja.."

Mereka mengangguk-angguk mendengar pernyataan Euiwoong—bocah paling lurus di klub robot, yang kalau ngomong suka paling benar diantara anggota lainnya yang kelakuannya memang suka aneh-aneh. Woojin menghela nafasnya, Jihoon akhirnya tidak single lagi, padahal tadinya Woojin sempat lega saat mendengar Jihoon putus dengan pacarnya yang sebelumnya.

Ya, walaupun Woojin tidak punya kesempatan, setidaknya ia lega karena tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki orang yang ia sukai itu.

Istilahnya seperti _if you can't be mine, then no one can have you_.

Terkesan posesif? Memang iya.

Woojin memang punya prinsip seperti itu, tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah bertindak apapun.

Woojin memang seorang pecundang terbesar. Seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa mengagumi orang yang disukainya dari jauh, dan hanya bisa berkhayal tentangnya.

Tentu saja Woojin sering membayangkan bagaimana jika Jihoon adalah miliknya seorang. Ia adalah seorang remaja dengan hormon yang menggebu, tentu saja imajinasinya beragam, mulai dari yang polos dan manis, hingga yang paling kotor dan liar mengenai Park Jihoon.

Namun sekali lagi, ia hanya berani membayangkannya.

Woojin memang hanyalah seorang pecundang.

-0-

 _I wish I was special_

 _You're so fucking special.._

Woojin tidak pernah bisa berlama-lama di kantin. Biasanya ia akan memakan makanannya dengan cepat dan segera pergi tanpa berbincang-bincang dengan yang lain.

Dia bukannya anti sosial—tentu saja tidak.

Ia cuma tidak suka melihat orang-orang mengerubuti Jihoon.

Jihoon memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia adalah incaran semua orang. Keberadaannya ibarat bunga terindah yang mekar di padang rumput yang menarik perhatian kumbang dan lebah untuk datang padanya.

Dulu ketika ia masih dengan Bae Jinyoung, orang-orang mungkin hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh. Karena pacarnya itu adalah seorang yang mengerikan, yang selalu melemparkan tatapan seperti akan membunuh pada orang-orang yang terang-terangan mengincar Jihoon. Saat Jihoon tidak punya pacar, orang-orang itu bebas duduk disekitarnya, mencoba peruntungan mereka masing-masing. Sekarang, ketika Jihoon sudah punya pacar lagi—yang sayangnya tidak bersekolah disini, orang-orang yang tidak tahu malu itu malah semakin giat mendekatinya, mencoba mencari celah untuk merebut Jihoon dari kekasihnya.

Karena Woojin tidak berani melakukan hal seperti itu, ia memilih untuk tidak menyaksikannya. Ia benar-benar iri dengan mereka yang punya nyali besar untuk mendekati Jihoon, walau peluang mereka saja sangat kecil, bahkan hampir tidak ada.

"Woojin, bisakah kau tidak makan cepat-cepat? Waktu istirahat masih panjang, kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?"

Sial memang hari ini, Woojin tidak bisa kabur dari kantin selesai ia makan. Karena Donghyun ketua klub robotnya tiba-tiba duduk di mejanya dan memutuskan untuk melakukan rapat dadakan untuk membahas konsep yang akan mereka tampilkan di stand pada festival sekolahnya.

Ia sudah mengelak, tapi walaupun kadang bersikap imut, _gentle_ , atau kadang keibuan, Donghyun bisa juga berubah jadi menyeramkan jika ada anggota klubnya yang suka membangkang. Seperti Woojin ini.

"Sudah kebiasaan hyung, lagipula ngapain rapat disini mending di ruangan klub saja."

"Ya supaya efisien, kan gak semua orang makannya cepet kaya kamu. Kita udah gak ada waktu lagi nih, harus cepat-cepat dapat keputusan. Jadi sepulang sekolah projectnya udah langsung bisa kita eksekusi."

Donghyun bicara dengan tidak begitu jelas karena ia melakukannya sambil mengunyah makanannya, benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu.

Woojin memutuskan untuk sudah berhenti berdebat. Ia tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah meja tempat Jihoon duduk. Disitu ada Mark Lee, Ketua osis yang sekarang sedang duduk disebelahnya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Dari matanya terlihat sekali kalau Mark juga sangat menyukai Jihoon. Woojin benci dengan cara Mark yang terang-terangan melancarkan modusnya pada pujaan hatinya itu. Ia duduk agak terlalu dekat dengan Jihoon, padahal masih ada cukup _space_ di bangku mereka.

"Anak-anak fokus dikit deh. Liatin apa sih?"

Donghyun mengalihkan perhatian anggota klubnya yang memang kemana-mana, sepertinya malah jadi tidak efektif rapat di kantin.

Sama seperti Woojin, ternyata seluruh pandangan anggota klubnya juga mengarah pada Park Jihoon. Sudah dibilang, apapun yang anak itu lakukan memang sangat menarik perhatian. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya anggota klub robot saja yang fokus pada Jihoon, seluruh murid di kantin ini pun sibuk mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Kecuali Donghyun. Yang sibuk berbicara pada anggotanya. Tapi tak diacuhkan tentu saja.

"Gila itu Mark Lee, dia keliatan banget modusnya." Daehwi mulai mengomentari.

"Kirain Mark itu anak baik-baik, bisa-bisanya dia mau nikung Jonghyun yang masih kerabatan sama dia.."

Mereka semua mengangguk. Woojin jadi ikut kesal. Mark Lee itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Setahu Woojin, Mark itu kenal baik atau mungkin malah berteman dekat dengan Jonghyun karena keduanya sama-sama anak pengusaha besar di Korea.

Dan yang Woojin dengar, kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat dan perusahaan mereka sudah lama menjalin kerjasama.

"Namanya juga urusan percintaan. Jangankan teman, sahabat aja bisa ditikung.."

Donghyun menimpali, ia sepertinya malah ikut terbawa dalam pembicaraan yang benar-benar keluar dari topik awal rapat ini. Memang dasar gampang teralihkan.

"Hey, katanya rapat.."

Donghyun menepak dahinya setelah sadar ia ikut terjebak dalam godaan setan penggosip. "Ya ampun, Kalian siih.."

"Yaudah cepet abisin makanannya. Masih ada 20 menit lagi kita ke ruang klub aja.."

"Beneran gak efektif nih.."

Orang-orang di meja mereka termasuk Donghyun langsung memulai makan tanpa berbicara lagi. Woojin yang memang sudah selesai makan sekarang tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah Jihoon lagi.

Sepertinya Jihoon sudah mulai risih dengan Mark yang terus mengajaknya berbicara _slash flirting_ dengannya. Woojin jadi kasihan, rasanya mau ia bawa saja Jihoon dari situ.

Woojin hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat tiba-tiba Jihoon melihat ke arahnya. Ia langsung terbatuk-batuk, dan semua orang di mejanya langsung memberikan pandangan aneh padanya.

Akhirnya batuknya berhenti saat Seonho dengan penuh drama memukul-mukul kencang tengkuk Woojin. Woojin jadi benar-benar malu bukan hanya karena ia telah menjadi pusat perhatian orang satu kantin sekarang, tapi juga karena Jihoon yang ikut menertawainya. Remaja itu pun sekarang tersenyum begitu manis pada Woojin.

Woojin tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia jadi salah tingkah, dan ia yakin sekali kalau wajahnya memerah padam sekarang. Woojin akhirnya mengalihkan wajahnya dari Jihoon berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung.

"Aku duluan ya ke ruangan.."

Woojin memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum semua orang bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdegub sangat kencang sekarang ini.

-0-

 _The Strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath,_

Woojin sedang merutuk dalam hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia berkata kasar, tapi nanti ia bisa dibunuh oleh Donghyun. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal. Ia menjaga stand klub robotnya sendiri, sebenarnya berdua sih, tapi sama saja ia sendirian kalau yang bersama dengannya—Donghyun asik berpacaran dengan Youngmin, kekasihnya yang memang datang berkunjung ke festival. Semenjak tadi pagi mahasiswa itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari stand mereka. Jadi sebenarnya Youngmin datang kesini mau lihat festival atau cuma mau ketemu Donghyun sih? Kalau cuma mau pacaran kan bisa nanti-nanti. Kadang Woojin memang tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran orang yang sedang kasmaran.

Sekarang ini seharusnya _shift-_ nya sudah berakhir, tapi karena bocah-bocah kurang ajar lainnya yang tidak menampakkan dirinya sejak tadi, alias mangkir dari tugasnya, akhirnya Woojin terpaksa menggantikan. Awas saja kalau anak-anak itu datang. Akan ia tendangi satu-satu.

Karena kesal, Woojin akhirnya hanya duduk. Aura menyeramkan menguar darinya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa semenjak tadi tidak ada satu pun pengunjung yang datang ke stand mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak berani, kalau yang jaga standnya saja begitu menyeramkan.

Woojin sekarang dengan penuh emosi sedang mengetik pesan di grup chat klubnya. Ia meluapkan semua kekesalannya disana.

"Waaah.. ini beneran bisa dance ya robotnya?"

Tiba-tiba Woojin mendengar suara yang familiar. Suara yang selalu membuat dadanya berdesir setiap kali ia mendengarnya. Woojin mendongak, dan benar seperti dugaannya.

Park Jihoon berhenti di stand mereka dan dengan begitu menggemaskannya sedang melihat-lihat robot hasil karya klub mereka dengan mata yang berbinar-binar penuh kekaguman.

Woojin biasanya langsung kabur setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Jihoon, namun sekarang ia tidak bisa tentu saja. Woojin kan sedang menjaga stand ini, terlebih lagi ia juga harus melayani pengunjung. Akhirnya Woojin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba bersikap biasa saja, walaupun jantungnya sekarang sedang berdebar tak beraturan.

"Selamat datang.."

"Perkenalkan robot ini namanya Bobby, dia memang bisa dance.. dan kita pun bisa mengendalikan pergerakannya, robot ini sudah disinkronkan dengan aplikasi di ponsel, disini kita bisa memilih gerakan apa yang mau dilakukan.."

Woojin membuka ponselnya dan mendemonstrasikan cara menggerakan robot itu. Jihoon mengangguk-angguk, wajahnya benar-benar sumringah.

"Waah keren banget, kalian benar-benar jenius ya.."

Woojin kehilangan kata-katanya, ia salah tingkah karena pujian Jihoon yang sebenarnya bukan hanya diarahkan untuknya. Selain itu, ia juga masih mengalami suatu _mental shock_ akibat berada terlalu dekat dengan Jihoon. Bahkan dengan jarak yang kurang dari satu meter dan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja, Woojin bisa mencium wangi lembut dari shampo yang dipakai Jihoon.

Dan yang pasti, Jihoon terlihat lebih bersinar ketika dilihat dari dekat.

Woojin akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Dan yang pasti, senyumnya itu membuatnya terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Ia yakin, karena ekspresi Jihoon berubah menjadi agak aneh setelah melihatnya.

"Hmm.. Namamu.."

Jihoon membaca nametag di dada Woojin, ia kembali tersenyum dengan begitu manis. "Park Woo-Jin.."

Woojin bersumpah ia sungguh menyukai cara Jihoon mengeja namanya.

"Kita seangkatan kan?"

Woojin mengangguk. "Kita sekelas waktu kelas satu.."

Jihoon terlihat kaget. "Masa? Kok aku gak tau?"

Woojin, sewaktu kelas satu memang sengaja tidak mau terlalu terlihat. Selain itu Jihoon juga selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak orang—walaupun mau, Woojin tidak pernah bisa mendekatinya. Oleh karena itu Jihoon tidak pernah sadar dengan keberadaannya di kelas. Lagipula Woojin tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali kok, pantas saja kalau ia gampang terlupakan.

"Parah banget ya aku.."

Woojin tertawa. Jihoon terlihat tidak enak padanya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya semakin imut. "Akunya kok yang gak begitu bergaul. Gak aneh kalau kau gak sadar.."

"Tapi kita sekelas loh.. itu emang akunya aja yang parah. Maaf ya.."

Woojin menggeleng. "Gak apa-apa, santai aja.."

Jihoon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Woojin. Karenanya, Woojin merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Berdekatan dengan Park Jihoon memang berbahaya. Salah-salah ia bisa mati berdiri saat ini.

"Kalian bisa bikin robot transformer gak? Yang mini aja, misalnya dari mobil-mobilan jadi robot gitu. Bikin dong, kan keren.."

"Iya, masih direncanakan sih, cuma belum nemu desain yang tepat.."

Jihoon mengangguk. "Semoga cepet ketemu deh, semangat ya!"

Lagi-lagi Woojin hanya terdiam dan tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Jihoon ini selalu bersikap manis pada semua orang—siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu, makanya banyak yang menyukainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, boleh kan aku coba aplikasinya?"

Woojin mengangguk, ia menyodorkan ponsel android yang berisi aplikasi pengendali robot tersebut. Saat mengambil ponsel dari tangan Woojin, jari mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan.

Sial. Woojin merasakan seluruh wajahnya memanas, pasti wajahnya merah sekarang. Woojin memalingkan wajahnya dari Jihoon, berharap orang yang disukainya itu tidak menyadari betapa ia salah tingkah hanya karena sedikit sentuhan darinya.

Woojin sebenarnya ingin lari dan bersembunyi, tapi ia merasa rugi. Saat ini Jihoon di depannya, dan dengan begitu menggemaskannya, sedang bermain dengan Robot hasil karya timnya. Melihat Jihoon dari jarak sedekat ini hanya pernah ada dalam khayalannya saja dan secara refleks tubuh Woojin tidak mau melewatkannya. Ia sekarang memandangi Jihoon yang masih sama sekali tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan olehnya.

"Sayang, lagi ngapain?"

Tiba-tiba momen indah itu terpotong. Woojin merutuk dalam hatinya saat Kim Jonghyun, kekasih Jihoon tiba-tiba datang dan merangkul bahunya. Seolah-olah menunjukkan kepemilikkannya kepada orang-orang yang memandangi Jihoon saat ini, termasuk Woojin.

"Hyung! Kau kemana saja sih dari tadi?" Jihoon memukul dada Jonghyun sambil mencebikkan bibirnya, yang membuat Woojin dan Jonghyun langsung tertawa saat melihatnya. Jihoon memang menggemaskan, apapun yang ia lakukan akan membawa senyuman bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Hyung, hyung lihat deh lucu banget robotnya..ini namanya bobby, terus dia bisa dance. Lihat deh.."

Jihoon tertawa melihat robot yang ia kendalikan itu menarikan lagu Boombayah.

Woojin melihat ke arah Jonghyun, mantan ketua Osis itu bukannya melihat ke arah robot, ia malah memandangi kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang begitu memuja. Woojin tertawa dalam hatinya. Sepertinya pacarnya Jihoon yang sekarang benar-benar mencintainya—tidak seperti Bae Jinyoung. Woojin membencinya karena anak itu seperti memacari Jihoon hanya untuk dipameri, hanya untuk menunjukkan pada orang-orang bahwa ia bisa memiliki orang yang menjadi incaran nomor satu di sekolah.

Jonghyun ini berbeda, Woojin bisa melihat dari perlakuannya pada Jihoon.

"Aku dari dulu suka sekali ke stand klub ini, dari jaman aku sekolah sampai sekarang, mereka selalu bisa membuat robot yang begitu menarik." Jonghyun mengajak Woojin berbicara.

"Dulu _founder_ klub ini angkatanku loh, Im Youngmin.. sekarang ketuanya siapa? Kau kah?"

Woojin menggeleng, "ketua klub kami yang itu.. " ia menunjuk ke arah Donghyun yang masih asik mengobrol entah apa yang dibicarakannya, hanya dia, Youngmin dan Tuhan yang tahu, karena mereka mengobrol berbisik-bisik dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat. Dasar pasangan kasmaran, di stand saja bisa-bisanya mereka mojok.

"Eh itu Youngmin kan?"

"Hey Youngmin!"

Youngmin menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat Jonghyun. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Donghyun sebelum menggandengnya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Hai bung, sudah lama sekali kita gak ketemu ya? Apa kabar?"

"Baik, kau bagaimana? "

"Ya masih begini aja, skripsi belum kelar-kelar. Kau sudah lulus kan?"

"Ya, aku sudah wisuda bulan lalu.. Jadi kau ketua klub robot yang sekarang ya?" Jonghyun bicara pada Donghyun.

"Ya, dia pacarku.. Donghyun ini Jonghyun, kita seangkatan waktu disini.." Donghyun tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Jonghyun.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan kekasihku yang manis ini, Park Jihoon.." Jihoon tersenyum malu-malu pada Youngmin.

Lucu sekali.

Dan Woojin benar-benar gemas melihatnya.

Mereka berempat akhirnya mengobrol dengan Woojin yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Woojin sepertinya memang salah tempat. Ia bagaikan obat nyamuk diantara dua pasangan itu. Apa boleh buat, walaupun mau ia tetap tidak bisa kabur dari situ karena ia sedang menjaga stand. Lagipula sayang jika ia melewatkan keberadaan Jihoon yang begitu dekat dengannya seperti sekarang ini.

Akhirnya mereka selesai mengobrol, Jonghyun dan Jihoon sepertinya sudah mau pergi dari stand mereka. Woojin hanya bisa memandangi kedua pasangan yang saling bergandengan tangan itu beranjak dari tempat mereka.

"Woojinie kami pergi lagi ya, semangat jaga standnya!"

Woojin terkejut saat Jihoon berbalik lagi ke arahnya hanya untuk menyemangatinya. Sampai akhirnya remaja manis itu pergi saja Woojin hanya bisa berdiri terpaku karena masih belum kembali ke dunianya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya ia bisa di _notice_ oleh Jihoon. Mimpi apa Woojin tadi malam sampai-sampai bisa dapat kesempatan seperti ini. Walaupun mengesalkan, sepertinya tidak buruk juga anggota klubnya mangkir dari tugas. Karena akhirnya ia jadi bisa punya kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Jihoon.

-end of ch 1-

 **Hi, ini cerita kedua aku dengan couple favorit aku 2park!**

 **karena belakangan ini aku emang agak emo, jadi gak sengaja bikin cerita yang agak-agak bikin baper.**

 **sebenernya dari dulu genre favorit aku emang angst sih, cuma entah yang sering aku tulis malah romance yang bahagia :)**

 **Dan ya, ini multichap juga.**

 ** **semoga kalian nanti suka sama cerita ini juga ya :)))****


	2. Chapter 2

_If you were mine, I'd never let anyone hurt you._

"Woojin, kau masih belum selesai?"

Woojin masih sibuk mengutak-atik Bobby-si-robot-penari yang tiba-tiba rusak. Ia sebenaranya sudah tahu letak kerusakannya, tapi Bobby masih saja tidak berfungsi baik. "Bentar lagi kelar hyung, kalau kau mau pulang duluan saja.."

Donghyun mengangguk, ia lalu memakai jaketnya. "Baiklah, aku duluan ya soalnya hari ini aku ada les.."

"Nanti kuncinya kau bawa ya.. hati-hati nanti pulangnya dan jangan terlalu malam sepertinya mau hujan.."

"Hmmm"

Woojin menyahut tanpa menoleh. Ia masih terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Ia mengecek ulang kabel-kabel di dalam, dan mengencangkan skrupnya. Ya, sedikit lagi.. dan..

I'M THE BIGGEST HIT, I'M THE BIGGEST HIT ON THE STAGE

"Yess!" Woojin bersorak saat akhirnya Bobby kembali berfungsi. Ia menyentil kepala robot yang masih menari dengan tanpa bersalah.

"kau ini ngerjain banget heh!"

Woojin akhirnya bisa pulang dan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. Woojin memang seperti itu, jika ia sudah penasaran, ia tidak akan behenti untuk mencobanya. Walau sampai tidak tidur sekalipun. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia sering dibilang _freak_ oleh anggota klubnya.

Dia kelewat terobsesi dengan benda mati yang bernama robot itu.

Woojin memakai jaketnya dan mengunci ruangan klubnya. Ia menyusuri koridor yang sudah kosong. Ini sudah malam, tentu saja tidak ada lagi orang di sekolah. Diluar sepertinya sedang gerimis, untung saja Woojin membawa payungnya. Ia memang harus berterimakasih pada ibunya karena sudah mengingatkannya pagi ini.

Sampai di pintu sekolah, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, sampai membuatnya masuk lagi.

Woojin baru saja mau meneriaki orang yang sembarangan menariknya sampai membuatnya hampir terjatuh itu. Namun ketika ia melihat siapa yang menariknya, ia langsung terpaku.

"Woojin kan? Maaf menarikmu seperti ini.."

Woojin tidak menyangka yang menarik lengannya tadi adalah Park Jihoon. Ini sudah malam, apa yang ia lakukan di sekolah sendirian. Dan mengapa matanya sembab? ia terlihat seperti habis menangis.

"Bisa minta tolong lihatkan ke depan? Apa mobil yang hitam masih disana?"

"Mobil hitam?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat sendu. Woojin menghela nafasnya, ia tidak suka melihat Jihoon yang seperti itu. "Sebentar ya, aku lihat dulu.."

Woojin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gerbang di luar sekolah. Sudah sangat sepi keadaannya, dan tidak ada satu kendaraan pun disana.

"Gak ada apa-apa lagi.."

Setelah diberi tahu Woojin bahwa mobil yang ia maksudkan sudah tidak ada lagi, wajah Jihoon menjadi semakin meredup, ia pun menundukkan wajahnya, bahunya mulai bergetar.

Ia menangis lagi.

Woojin langsung bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tidak pernah menghadapi orang yang menangis sebelumnya. Ditambah ini adalah Park Jihoon, ia takut salah bertindak. Akhirnya Woojin hanya bisa terdiam melihat anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutupi wajahnya. Woojin benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya, dalam hatinya ia mulai merutuki siapa saja yang telah berani membuat Jihoon menangis seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa?" Woojin bertanya ketika tangisan remaja manis itu sudah mulai mereda.

Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya, ia lalu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan mencoba tersenyum pada Woojin. "Gak apa-apa kok.."

Woojin menghela nafasnya. Ia tanpa sengaja meletakan tangannya di atas kepala Jihoon, menepuknya lembut. Jihoon yang awalnya kaget karena perlakuan Woojin berubah tersenyum padanya. Woojin jadi kikuk, ia saja tidak menyangka dirinya berani melakukan hal seperti itu pada Jihoon. "Maaf ya, aku malah nangis di depanmu kaya gini."

Woojin langsung menarik lagi tangannya dan menyimpannya di sakunya, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ia kelepasan lagi. "Kau tidak cocok kalau menangis.."

Jihoon yang sepertinya tidak begitu mendengar perkataannya langsung menatapnya kebingungan. "Apa katamu? Maaf aku gak dengar..

"Jangan nangis lagi. Kau jelek kalau menangis." Woojin merutuki dirinya dan mulutnya yang sembarang bicara itu. Padahal maksud Woojin bukan mau ngomong seperti itu, tapi yang keluar malah kesannya seperti ia mengejek Jihoon.

Jihoon tertawa. "Kau ternyata menyebalkan ya.."

Woojin tersenyum mendengar respon dari Jihoon. Ia sudah tertawa lagi sekarang. "Berantem ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Dia bodoh sekali, aku benci.."

Woojin mengangguk, ia memilih untuk tidak menanyakan lebih jauh lagi masalah antara Jihoon dan pacarnya itu. Woojin masih waras, dengan bertanya mengenai kehidupan percintaan orang yang tidak akan bisa ia miliki itu sama saja seperti menaburkan garam di lukanya. Yang ada ia malah bakalan lebih patah hati lagi.

Tiba-tiba hujan menjadi semakin deras.

"Yaah kok ujannya tambah deras sih. Aku pulang bagaimana, mana papa mama aku lagi ke luar kota lagi.."

Woojin mengeluarkan payungnya. "Rumahmu dimana?"

"Dekat sih, paling 1 km dari sini.. "

"Aku antar deh, aku bawa payung.."

Jihoon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak usah, nanti kau ikut basah juga. Kayanya hujannya bentar kok, paling bentar lagi juga kelar."

"Yaudah.." Woojin menaruh payungnya dan berdiri di samping Jihoon sambil menyandar di tembok.

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung melihat Woojin, sepertinya lelaki bergingsul itu tidak ada niat untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. "Loh kok gak jadi pulang? Kau kan ada payung.."

"Tunggu hujannya berhenti."

Jihoon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Woojin. Terlihat sekali anggota klub robot itu tidak pergi karena mau menemaninya. " Makasih ya udah mau nemenin aku.."

Wajah Woojin langsung memerah ketika Jihoon mengetahui maksudnya yang sebenarnya. Woojin memang tidak tega meninggalkan Jihoon disini, masalahnya sekarang sudah larut malam, bahaya kalau sendirian. Woojin berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya, ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat cool. "Pede banget, aku cuma malas kalau tas ku basah."

Jihoon tertawa. Ia sudah berpengalaman dengan banyak orang yang mendekatinya, jadi ia bisa membaca modus-modus seperti itu. Woojin tersenyum, Jihoon memang selalu menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya setiap ia tertawa, dan kebiasaannya itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan baginya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya hanya terdiam, sambil menatap air hujan yang jatuh dari atap sekolahnya. Sudah cukup lama sejak mereka berdiri disini, namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan ini akan segera berhenti. Woojin menoleh saat mendengar Jihoon menghela nafasnya, ekspresinya kembali meredup, mungkin ia teringat lagi akan masalahnya dengan Jonghyun.

"Woojin.. kau pernah patah hati tidak?"

Sering, sering sekali. Hitung saja semenjak ia suka dengan Jihoon, dan berapa kali ia berganti pacar. Itulah saat Woojin patah hati.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak apa-apa.. Aku hanya penasaran apakah dengan sering patah hati kita bisa jadi kebal dan tidak merasa sakit lagi?"

"Karena aku sering, tapi kenapa aku tetap merasa sakit ya.."

Kalau begitu mereka sama.

"Itu manusiawi kok. Asal kalau sedih jangan berlebihan saja. Anggap saja orang itu memang bukan jodohmu.." Woojin berkata sebagai orang yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam urusan patah hati.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa sekarang aku sangat berharap Jonghyun hyung dan aku tidak akan pernah putus. Aku benar-benar mencintainya dia beda dari pacar-pacarku yang sebelumnya yang memutuskanku setelah mereka bosan denganku.."

"Dengan kita bertengkar seperti ini aku jadi takut.."

"Takut kalau akhirnya ia akan meninggalkanku juga. Sama seperti yang lainnya.."

Woojin dapat mendengar suara hatinya yang retak. Jihoon benar-benar mencintai Jonghyun. Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau menemuinya? Mobil hitam yang kau maksud tadi itu adalah miliknya kan?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Iya aku memang kekanakan. Tadi aku benar-benar emosi."

"Sekarang Jonghyun hyung sudah berhenti menelponku lagi. Mungkin dia marah juga."

Jihoon mencoba tersenyum walaupun bibirnya masih bergetar menahan tangis. Woojin menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Jihoon seperti ini. Jika Jihoon adalah miliknya, tentu ia tidak akan membiarkannya bersedih seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya Woojin bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jihoon.

Woojin mengusap rambut Jihoon agar anak itu menjadi lebih tenang. "Mungkin dia sedang memberikanmu _space_. Kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu dia tidak akan ikut marah.."

"Tenang saja.."

Jihoon mengangguk. "Wah, kau sepertinya lebih berpengalaman dariku ya Woojin.."

"Kau mengejek ya, yang aku dengar dari kabar burung rasanya Park Jihoon lah yang selalu bergonta-ganti pacar."

Jihoon tertawa sambil memukul-mukul lengan Woojin. "Kau ternyata memperhatikanku ya, aku jadi tersanjung.."

Sial. Woojin keceplosan, Jihoon jadi tahu kalau Woojin diam-diam memang selalu memperhatikannya. Jangankan soal pacarnya, hal-hal kecil lainnya tentang Jihoon pun Woojin tahu.

Seperti Jihoon selalu menggigit ujung bawah bibirnya ketika ia merasa gugup, atau ia selalu menyembunyikan sebatang coklat di kolong mejanya untuk dimakan pada saat jam pelajaran.

Woojin tahu semuanya.

Jihoon tertawa melihat wajah Woojin yang merah padam sekarang. Jihoon malah semakin membuat Woojin salah tingkah dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Selain menyebalkan ternyata kau lucu juga ya Park Woojin.."

Woojin mencoba tertawa untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya. Walaupun jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan saat ini, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Jihoon pun mungkin bisa mendengarnya suara detak jantungnya, namun ia tidak berniat untuk lari seperti biasanya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika akhirnya Jihoon tahu apa yang ia rasakan padanya selama ini.

Dan Woojin benar-benar mensyukuri hujan ini. Karenanya, ia berada dalam satu ruangan dan menghirup udara yang sama dengan orang yang selama ini hanya bisa ia kagumi dari jauh.

Oleh karena itu Woojin sebisa mungkin akan menikmati momen ini dan melupakan semua logika yang ada, bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin memiliki Jihoon.

"Cape juga berdiri terus ya.." Jihoon baru mulai bergerak untuk mengubah posisinya saat Woojin mencegahnya. Ia mengambil kertas dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkan dua lembar di lantai.

"Nanti celanamu kotor."

Jihoon tertawa. Bukankah nanti ketika mereka pulang celana mereka akan kotor juga? Kan jalanan pasti becek. Jihoon akhirnya memilih untuk tidak protes, ia pun menarik lengan Woojin membuatnya ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka duduk berdampingan, suasananya tentu saja lumayan canggung, Woojin benar-benar tidak punya topik untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Jihoon. Walaupun Jihoon sudah tidak terlihat bersedih lagi, ia sepertinya juga sedang tidak ingin berbicara saat ini. Remaja bermata indah itu sekarang sedang menggerakkan-gerakkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan lagu yang Woojin tidak tahu.

Woojin menyukai saat ini, walaupun tidak saling bicara, rasanya tetap begitu nyaman saat mereka duduk berdampingan dengan bahu yang saling bersentuhan satu sama lainnya. Woojin sangat menyukai harum rambut Jihoon yang tanpa sengaja tercium setiap pemiliknya itu mengibaskan rambutnya.

Jika Woojin diberikan satu permintaan saja, ia akan meminta agar saat-saat seperti ini akan bertahan untuk selamanya.

Ketika ia memiliki Jihoon hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan tidak ada orang lain yang mengganggu.

-0-

 _These hearts they race from self control_.

"Woojin, hujannya sudah berhenti.. ayo kita pulang.."

Woojin begitu terlarut dengan suasananya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa sudah tidak terdengar lagi rintikan hujan dari luar. Ia menghela nafasnya karena kecewa momen ini pun akan segera berakhir. "Oh, oke.."

Woojin membereskan kertas bekas mereka duduk dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

Ketika keluar dari gerbang sekolah, keadaanya memang sudah sangat sepi. Woojin melihat jam tangannya, memang sudah pukul 11.30 malam, pantas saja tidak ada kehidupan lagi di sekitar sekolahnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak sudah menemaniku.. sampai jumpa lagi Woojinie.."

"Eh, bentar.. aku antar kau pulang.."

Jihoon tertawa. "Rumahku benar-benar dekat kok, kau kan harus pulang juga, nanti kemalaman loh. Rumahmu lebih jauh dariku kan?"

Woojin menggeleng. "Aku ingin mengantarmu."

Jihoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, pemuda ini benar-benar keras kepala. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau nanti dimarahi ibumu karena pulang kemalaman."

Woojin memutar matanya. "Gak akan. Aku sudah dewasa. Mereka tidak akan peduli lagi.."

"Masuklah kesini, masih gerimis." Woojin menarik Jihoon untuk masuk ke dalam payungnya, walaupun mereka kira hujannya sudah reda ternyata diluar masih sedikit gerimis.

"Terserah saja jika kau ingin basah-basahan, tapi aku tidak mau dibunuh pacarmu kalau kau akhirnya sakit nanti." Woojin memang sudah terekspos, tapi ia tidak ingin semakin memperlihatkan kalau dirinya memang perhatian pada Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Woojin. "Iya, iya.. kau ini cerewet sekali Park Woojin."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dibawah payung yang sempit. Jarak yang begitu dekat ini membuat harapan Woojin mulai muncul lagi. Salahkanlah hatinya yang terlalu _innocent_ , hanya karena hal yang sesederhana ini saja ia sudah merasa bahagia.

"Ini TK aku dulu. Pas udah gede kaya gini, aku kadang ingin bermain ayunan lagi disini. Tapi malu kalau siang-siang, bisa-bisa aku diketawain bocah-bocah lagi.."

Jihoon menunjuk taman bermain yang ada di halaman sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Ia tersenyum seakan-akan tempat itu menyimpan kenangan indah baginya.

Woojin mengangguk, ia menggandeng tangan Jihoon dan membawanya ke arah taman kanak-kanak itu. "Kalau begitu ayo main."

Woojin memberikan payungnya untuk dipegang oleh Jihoon dan melompati pagar sekolah itu. Jihoon terkejut saat melihat Woojin yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam bangunan sekolah itu. "Ayo masuk, kasih aku payungnya, nanti aku bantu kau turun.."

Jihoon menggeleng, ia melihat ke sekeliling, terlihat khawatir. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Woojin untuk keluar dari tempat itu. "Jangan, nanti kita disangka maling lagi.."

"Woojin!"

Woojin memutar matanya. "Ayolah, kau tadi bilang mau main kan.."

"Tidak ada orang kok, dan gak ada cctv juga disini.."

"Ayo, kapan lagi bisa begini?"

Jihoon terlihat ragu, kelihatan kalau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengikuti Woojin masuk ke dalam. Pada akhirnya ia pun menyerah. Jihoon pun melemparkan payungnya pada Woojin dan mulai menaiki pagar sekolah taman kanak-kanak itu. Woojin tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang menoleh ke kanan kirinya, masih kelihatan takut.

"Tenang saja.. gak ada orang kok selain kita.." Woojin menaruh tangannya di pundak Jihoon untuk menenangkannya.

Jihoon mengangguk, ia pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum saat melihat permainan yang ada di depannya. Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan saat diberi hadiah natal pertamanya.

"Ayo naik ayunan itu, biar aku yang dorong.."

Jihoon langsung menaiki ayunan itu wajahnya benar-benar sumringah. "Woojin cepat dorong aku!"

"Ssshhhh.." Woojin tertawa, ia menaruh jarinya di bibir, mengisyaratkan Jihoon agar tidak berisik.

"Oops."

Jihoon pun membisikkan kata-katanya sambil tersenyum. Tingkahnya begitu menggemaskan, sampai-sampai Woojin harus benar-benar mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembamnya. Ia pun memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Jihoon dan mulai mendorong punggungnya. Remaja yang didorongnya memekik senang setiap ia berayun tinggi dengan kaki yang menggantung bebas. Woojin agak tenang sekarang, mungkin Jihoon sudah mulai melupakan masalahnya.

"Woojin kau mau naik juga? Duduklah, aku dorong nanti.."

"Tidak usah, kau saja.."

"Eeh, kau ini.." Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berdiri dan mendorong Woojin untuk menggantikannya duduk di ayunan tersebut. Woojin pun menyerah Ia membiarkan Jihoon mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Baiklah, baiklah sudah cukup.." Woojin memberi isyarat pada Jihoon untuk berhenti mendorongnya. Karena anak itu sudah mulai barbar, ia sengaja mendorong Woojin kuat-kuat. Jika Woojin tidak berpegangan kencang, ia bisa saja terlempar. Ternyata Jihoon anaknya usil juga, dan Woojin baru melihat sisi ini darinya sekarang.

Jihoon tertawa melihat Woojin yang agak oleng saat ia turun dari ayunannya. "Pulang kita?"

"Bentar.. kita naik ini dulu.."

Jihoon menunjuk ke arah jungkat-jungkit. Woojin juga mengangguk, ia juga sudah lama tidak main itu.

"Wuiih.. yang lebih kuat lagi Woojin!"

Jihoon berteriak kegirangan setiap ia berada di atas, ia bahkan sudah lupa untuk menahan suaranya. Jihoon yang sekarang ini benar-benar terlihat _innocent_ , seperti anak kecil yang belum terbebani oleh sulitnya kehidupan.

Matanya berbinar dan begitu menghipnotis.

Jihoon terlihat sangat indah saat ini, apalagi saat wajahnya disinari oleh lampu orens yang temaram.

Rasanya selamanya pun Woojin tidak akan bosan untuk memandanginya.

Akhirnya Jihoon pun menyudahi permainan mereka. Ia tertawa sambil terengah-engah akibat terlalu bersemangat. "Ayo pulang!"

Woojin benar-benar enggan beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia tidak mau semuanya berakhir dengan cepat. Walapun begitu Woojin pun akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan disamping Jihoon yang masih tersenyum riang.

Woojin dan Jihoon sedang memanjat pagar dari sekolah itu saat tiba-tiba ada yang meneriaki mereka.

"Gawat, kita ketahuan!"

Jihoon menarik tangan Woojin dan membawanya berlari. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa keadaannya masih gerimis dan jalanan begitu basah. Mereka berdua terus berlari sambil tertawa. Kedua remaja itu tidak lagi mengacuhkan keadaan sekeliling mereka dan betapa bahayanya jalan yang licin. Woojin tersenyum melihat tangan mungil Jihoon yang menggandengnya dengan begitu erat sepanjang mereka berlari. Rasanya begitu cocok melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Waktu serasa berjalan lambat, saat mereka berlari bersama. Woojin pun merasa seperti ia sedang berlari dari kenyataan bawa Jihoon adalah milik orang lain. Setiap Jihoon menoleh padanya sambil tertawa riang, ia berharap senyuman ditujukan hanya untuknya saja, selamanya.

Mereka pun akhirnya berhenti berlari. Jihoon menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok rumah warga, sambil menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Bagaimana tidak, ia berlari sambil tertawa, tentu saja energinya akan terkuras banyak.

"Yang tadi seru sekali ya.."

Ia tersenyum pada Woojin. Manis sekali, sampai-sampai nafas Woojin tercekat saat melihatnya. Seharusnya Woojin sudah kebal, tapi tetap saja setiap Jihoon tersenyum seperti itu rasanya semua pertahanan dirinya jadi runtuh.

Park Jihoon memang sangat, sangat berbahaya. Khususnya bagi eksistensi dari seorang Park Woojin. Senyumannya saja sudah bisa membuat Woojin lupa bernafas. Apalagi yang lainnya,

Mungkin Woojin bisa mati jika Jihoon sampai menciumnya.

"Untung aku setuju denganmu Woojin.. rasanya menyenangkan sekali!"

"Terima kasih ya sudah membawaku kesana.."

Woojin tersenyum, ia menepuk lembut ujung kepala Jihoon. "Baguslah jika kau senang.."

"Ayo jalan lagi ke rumahmu.."

Jihoon mengangguk. Mereka pun meneruskan berjalan di gang yang sekarang sudah sangat sepi dengan hanya ditemani dengan lapu jalan yang temaram. Woojin tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumannya setiap melihat ke arah tangan mereka yang saling terhubung. Jihoon masih belum melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada Woojin, malah sekarang jemari mereka saling bertaut, saling bertukar kehangatan di udara malam yang dingin ini.

Sepanjang jalan, mereka memang hanya saling diam tapi Woojin pun bisa melihat Jihoon juga sedang tersenyum sekarang.

Kalau begini terus Woojin bisa-bisa jadi gila. ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya lagi. raanya ia begiru senang sampai-sampai hatinya serasa akan meledak.

mereka terus bejalan sampai akhirnya Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya. Woojin menghela nafasnya, kecewa ketika Jihoon akhirnya melepas Jihoon genggaman tangannya.

Jihoon memberikan senyumannya pada Woojin, wajahnya masih memerah. Ia pun menunjuk tembok rumah yang sedang disandari oleh mereka saat ini. "Ini rumahku.."

Oh. Sudah sampai ternyata. Sayang sekali waktunya dengan Jihoon harus segera diakhiri sebentar lagi. Dan Woojin pun harus kembali menghadapi kenyataan.

"Ini rumahmu?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarku Woojin.."

Woojin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia mulai salah tingkah lagi karena Jihoon kembali memandanginya sambil tersenyum. "Sama-sama.. masuklah duluan.."

"Oke.. eh bentar.."

Ia mencoba membuka gerbang rumahnya, yang ternyata terkunci. "Iih, aku udah kasih tau hyung padahal kalau mau keluar rumah gak usah digembok pagarnya."

"Udah tau susah dibuka kalau dari luar!"

Pagar rumah Jihoon memang benar-benar tertutup dan hanya ada celah kecil yang cukup untuk satu tangan masuk ke dalam. Dan sepertinya Jihoon tidak pandai membuka kunci gemboknya dari luar.

Jihoon terlihat kesal. Ia akhirnya mencoba membuka gembok itu, walaupun sambil mengomel.

"AAAHHHH!"

Woojin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jihoon berteriak. "Kenapa?"

"Kuncinya jatuh kedalam!"

"Gimana nih.. "

Woojin tidak tega melihat Jihoon yang seperti mau menangis. Ia sepertinya benar-benar kesal. "Kalau diambil dari bawah bisa?"

Woojin melongok ke bagian bawah pagar tumah Jihoon. Ternyata rapat sekali jarak antara tanah dan pagarnya. Lihat kedalam saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mau menarik kuncinya keluar.

Woojin jadi tambah bingung, ia tidak tega melihat Jihoon sekarang berjongkok dihadapannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, kelihatan semakin kesal.

Woojin menghela nafasnya, ia lalu melepas tasnya dan menitipkannya pada Jihoon. "Bentar ya coba aku bukakan dari dalam."

Jihoon terkejut saat Woojin dengan lincahnya melompat untuk memanjat pagar rumah Jihoon. Pagar rumahnya ini sangat tinggi, dan tidak ada tempat untuk orang berpijak disitu. Jihoon saja yang tinggal disini sejak lahir tidak pernah berani untuk memanjatnya.

Akhirnya gerbang rumah Jihoon terbuka dan memperlihatkan Woojin yang memberikan senyuman tanpa bersalah padanya.

"Ya ampun Woojin. Untung kau tidak jatuh tadi.. macem-macem aja deh. Aku udah jantungan tadi lihatnya.." Jihoon mencubit lengan Woojin, dan anak yang ia khawatiri itu hanya tertawa.

"Tapi karena aku kau jadi bisa masuk kan?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, ia lalu memberikan senyuman manis pada Woojin. "Iya, kau memang hebat Park Woojin.. terima kasih ya.."

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam, kau juga harus pulang.."

"Terima kasih banyak atas semuanya untuk hari ini.. aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu seperti ini.."

Eh bentar, apaan nih?

Woojin hanya bisa berdiri terpaku saat Jihoon tiba-tiba menaruh tangannya disamping bahu Woojin. Ia menatap Woojin sambil tersenyum sebelum menjinjitkan dirinya dan mengecup bibir Woojin.

Ia melakukannya dengan pelan, begitu manis sampai-sampai Woojin terlena dan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas.

Jihoon akhirnya menyudahi ciumannya dan tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa bersalah pada Woojin. Woojin sendiri masih belum kembali ke dunianya. Ia masih terdiam dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Jihoon tertawa. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Woojin dan menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Woojin tidak mengerti apa maksud Jihoon menciumnya seperti itu.

Jihoon statusnya adalah milik seseorang, dan di hari ini juga Woojin baru mendengar bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah mencium Woojin.

Apakah mungkin Woojin sedang bermimpi sekarang? Karena bagaimana mungkin hal yang begitu indah, yang selama ini hanya ada di pikirannya bisa menjadi kenyataan seperti ini.

Apakah Jihoon mabuk? Atau ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar?

Tapi Woojin benar-benar yakin kalau Jihoon berniat melakukannya. Karena Woojin dapat merasakan dari sentuhan lembut bibir Jihoon, dan bagaimana jari-jarinya mengenggam bahu Woojin. Sepertinya tidak ada keraguan saat ia melakukannya.

"Pulanglah.."

Jihoon masih tersenyum melihat Woojin yang sekarang memegangi bibirnya, mencoba merasakan kembali kehangatan yang diberikan padanya oleh Jihoon.

"ba..ba. baiklah .. aku pulang sekarang.. kau hati-hati ya.."

Jihoon tertawa. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang hati-hati padamu, kan aku sudah sampai rumah.."

"Sampai jumpa lagi Woojinie.."

Woojin menunggu sampai Jihoon menutup pagarnya. Setelah ia tidak mendengar lagi suara langkah kaki Jihoon, Ia langsung terjatuh karena kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Woojin tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bersikap sekarang. Seluruh tubuh dan hatinya begitu bahagia karena perlakuan Jihoon padanya, walaupun otaknya masih berkontradiksi dan begitu gigih mengingkari semua yang terjadi.

Apakah ia harus mengikuti logikanya? Jihoon punya pacar, dan tidak mungkin perasaannya bisa pindah begitu cepat pada Woojin.

Tapi bolehkah kali ini saja ia melupakan kenyataan itu? Hatinya hanya ingin bahagia saat ini. Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau harapannya untuk mendapatkan Jihoon membumbung lebih tinggi lagi.

Woojin janji hanya untuk hari ini. Walaupun sepertinya mustahil untuk terjadi, biarkanlah dirinya untuk berharap sebentar saja.

-end of ch 2-

 **chapter 2 up!**

 **Adegan Woojin gandengan dengan Jihoon itu terinspirasi dari kejadian pas fanmeet di taiwan yang tau-tau Woojin ngajak Jihoon gandengan itu.**

 **gemesin banget dua-duanya senyum-senyum malu gitu .**

 **selamat membaca ya, semoga sukaa :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me, so won't you kill me?_

Woojin melewati harinya dengan begitu bahagia. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian malam itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa? Bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Jihoon dan mendapatkan ciuman darinya adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi di sepanjang hidup seorang Park Woojin.

Bahkan masih jelas terekam dalam ingatannya, bagaimana suasana di malam itu. Langit yang gelap karena mendung dan udaranya yang dingin malah terasa begitu nyaman bagi Woojin. Bagaimana Jihoon menciumnya waktu itu, ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan lembut bibirnya sampai saat ini.

Jika ia bisa menukarkan jiwanya hanya untuk satu ciuman lagi dari Jihoon, mungkin akan Woojin lakukan.

Woojin memang sudah gila.

Ia benar-benar jatuh ke dalam jebakan yang bernama Park Jihoon, dan ia tidak bisa lolos darinya.

"Woojin.."

Woojin tersadar dari lamunannya saat Donghyun menepuk bahunya. "Ada yang mencarimu.."

Ia menatap Woojin dengan pandangan yang aneh, seolah menilainya. "Park Jihoon, yang mencarimu.."

Woojin tidak percaya kalau Jihoon mencarinya sampai ruang klub seperti ini, ia kira Donghyun berkata seperti itu karena hanya ingin mengerjainya saja. Ternyata orang yang ia lamunkan sejak tadi, sekarang sedang berdiri diluar ruangan klubnya dan benar-benar mencarinya.

"Hai Woojin.. "

Walaupun hatinya berasa seperti akan meledak karena bahagia, Woojin berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan bersikap biasa saja. "Kau ngapain disini?"

Jihoon tertawa. "Sombong banget, emang gak boleh ya kalau aku mau ketemu denganmu?"

"Gak boleh."

Jihoon memukul lengan Woojin kencang, membuat yang dipukulnya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ngeselin!"

Woojin tertawa. Ingin rasanya ia menyentuh Jihoon, merasakan lembut helaian rambutnya di jemarinya, tapi ia menahannya. Ini masih di sekolah, ia tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian. Berbicara dengan Jihoon seperti ini saja sudah begitu memancing orang-orang untuk melihat ke arahnya. Woojin bisa membaca kecemburuan di mata mereka. Baru kali ini Woojin merasa menjadi suatu pusat perhatian, rasanya ternyata tidak enak. Selama ini ia selalu menjadi seorang yang tidak terlihat di mata mereka, ketika seluruh gerak-geriknya diperhatikan seperti ini, terasa sangat tidak nyaman baginya.

"Pulang bareng yuk.."

Apa Woojin tidak salah dengar? Jihoon mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Apa?"

"Kau ada kegiatan klub?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu pulang bareng, sekalian aku mau traktir es krim.. "

Hari ini memang sedang tidak ada jadwal pertemuan klubnya. Setiap pulang sekolah ia memang selalu main ke ruang klubnya itu karena Woojin malas pulang cepat. Sebagai anak tunggal, tentu saja rumah adalah tempat yang paling membosankan, tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak main.

"Tidak ada sih."

Jihoon tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo pulang bareng.."

Woojin masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Harapannya terhadap Jihoon memang sudah meninggi. Jika Woojin boleh jujur, ia jadi agak ge-er. Apakah mungkin Jihoon menyukainya? Karena yang benar saja—Jihoon berinisiatif untuk mendatanginya, dan mengajaknya pulang bersama seperti ini.

Ketika orang lain di sekolahnya bersusah payah mendekatinya, Jihoon malah datang sendiri padanya.

Bukankah Woojin adalah orang yang sangat beruntung?

Sepanjang koridor Jihoon selalu mengajaknya bicara. Woojin masih tidak begitu menangkap apa saja yang Jihoon katakan karena jiwanya masih setengah berada di situ. Pikirannya masih menerawang, Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Woojin.."

"Woojin.."

Woojin akhirnya kembali ke dunianya saat Jihoon menepuk bahunya. "kau dengar apa yang ku katakan tadi?"

"eh? Memangnya apa yang kau katakan?"

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal, suatu hal yang sangat sederhana memang—tapi bisa membuat Woojin enggan mengalihkan mata darinya. Entah kenapa, apa saja yang dilakukan Jihoon, selalu terlihat menarik baginya. Remaja manis itu hanya menghela nafasnya melihat respon Woojin. Ia lalu mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa. "Sudahlah tidak penting juga kok, lagipula kau sepertinya melamun sejak tadi. Ada apa?"

Tidak mungkin jika Woojin menceritakan bahwa dengan keberadaan Jihoon di hadapannya sekarang ini begitu membuatnya bahagia, sampai-sampai batinnya menolak bahwa yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Aku lapar."

Jihoon memukul lengan Woojin. "Dasar kau ini, aku kira kau sedang ada masalah.. bikin khawatir saja.."

"Lapar itu kan masalah juga.."

Jihoon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun tertawa. "kau ini benar-benar lucu.."

"kalau begitu aku traktir kau makan siang saja ya, eh es krimnya jadi juga deh.. aku lagi pengen."

Woojin hanya bisa tersenyum sepanjang jalan, ia sudah tidak peduli jika orang lain melemparkan pandangan yang aneh padanya. Tidak ada salahnya jika Woojin begitu menikmati momen ini kan?

Yang juga baru Woojin tahu tentang Jihoon adalah ia ternyata suka bercerita, bahkan mungkin tergolong bawel. Ada saja yang bisa dijadikan topik untuk dibahas. Namun, alih-alih mendengarkan ocehannya, Woojin malah teralihkan oleh parasnya yang indah itu.

Woojin tahu kalau rasa sukanya pada Jihoon mungkin akan terlihat begitu _obvious_ , karena ia sendiri tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memandangi remaja manis itu saat ia berbicara padanya. Rasanya sayang untuk melewatkan semua keindahannya. Matanya bersinar seakan-akan ikut berbicara, dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana Woojin menyukai gerak bibirnya setiap ia mengucapkan namanya. Bibirnya terlihat begitu lembut, membuat Woojin ingin kembali menciumnya, merasakan kembali kehangatannya di bibirnya yang kesepian.

Baginya, keberadaan Jihoon bagaikan ujung kutub magnet yang berlawanan dengannya, walaupun tidak mau, Woojin tetap tidak akan bisa menolak gaya tariknya.

"Menurutmu, aku harus pesan es krim rasa apa?"

Woojin tentu saja tidak begitu mendengar perkataan Jihoon, ia terlalu sibuk memandangi Jihoon.

"Apa?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku tadi tanya enaknya aku beli es krim rasa apa padamu. "

"Aku tahu kau lapar, tapi kenapa jadi lemot banget kaya gini sih?"

Woojin tertawa melihat jihoon yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat pipinya terlihat semakin bulat. Benar-benar menggemaskan, sekali lagi Woojin harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi yang kemerahan itu.

"Maaf, aku tadi sedikit teralihkan. Hmm, vanilla sepertinya enak."

Jihoon tersenyum, "Ide yang bagus. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan itu, biasanya aku dan Jonghyun hyu—

Jihoon tidak meneruskan lagi kata-katanya, ekpresi wajahnya berubah mengeras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Woojin bertanya. Sepertinya masalah Jihoon dengan kekasihnya itu masih belum selesai.

Walaupun masih terlihat raut sedih dari wajahnya, Jihoon tetap tersenyum menanggapi Woojin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tangan Woojin, menggandeng remaja bergigi gingsul itu untuk masuk ke dalam kedai es krim favoritnya.

"yaah, kursinya penuh."

Woojin mengedarkan pandangannnya ke sekeliling ruangan mencari tempat kosong yang memang sudah tidak ada lagi. Mungkin karena sudah jam pulang kerja, tempat ini benar-benar terisi penuh oleh pengunjung. Dan sepertinya memang tidak ada satu pun dari penghuni meja itu yang berniat beranjak dari sana.

" _take out_ aja." Saran Woojin.

Jihoon mengangguk. Walaupun ia terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Ya sudah, kita pesan dulu aja deh. Kau mau rasa apa?"

"coklat"

Jihoon mengangguk. " tunggu disini ya, aku pesankan,"

Woojin berdiri di pojok ruangan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia masih tersenyum memandangi Jihoon yang mengantre sambil asyik mengobrol dengan bocah perempuan yang menggemaskan. Seperti Woojin, anak itu terlihat begitu terpesona dengan Jihoon. Tidak, bukan hanya anak kecil itu, hampir semua orang di dalam kedai ini pun tidak dapat mengacuhkan keberadaan seorang yang bagaikan Malaikat itu, semua mata tertuju padanya—

Memandanginya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Akhirnya Jihoon datang dengan dua _cone_ es krim di tangannya. "Ini milikmu. "

Woojin tersenyum, ia sekarang merasa tidak begitu nyaman dengan pandangan orang-orang kepadanya. Semua orang melihatnya dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya seakan-akan menilainya. Mungkin memang Woojin tidak pantas bersanding dengan Jihoon.

Park Jihoon itu bagaikan sebuah _masterpiece_ yang diciptakan Tuhan. Sedangkan Woojin?

Mungkin ia hanyalah sebuah karya membosankan, yang tergantung di pojok gelap museum.

 _And no one even bother to spare a glance on it._

"Ayo pergi?" Woojin sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di sini.

Jihoon mengangguk, ia melambaikan tangannya untuk yang terakhir kali pada bocah perempuan tadi sebelum keluar dari kedai itu.

"Kau mau makan siang apa?" Jihoon bertanya sambil memakan es krimnya, dan Woojin harus berusaha keras untuk tidak berpikiran kotor saat melihat lidah mungil itu menjilat krim berwarna putih itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau mau makan teokpokki?"

Wajah Jihoon langsung bersinar mendengar nama makanan itu. "Boleh, Aku udah lama gak jajan teokpokki!"

"Masa sih?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Biasanya kita makan di restoran, Dia sibuk bekerja sih, jadi kita jarang bisa jalan-jalan dan makan _streetfood_ kaya begini.."

Setiap Jihoon kelepasan berbicara tentang kekasihnya, sinar wajahnya selalu berubah meredup. Woojin tidak suka melihatnya. Andai, andai saja Woojin adalah orang yang ada di posisi Jonghyun saat ini, mungkin ia akan lebih memprioritaskan Jihoon di atas segalanya.

Karena ia begitu mencintai Jihoon.

"Aku tau kedai teokpokki yang enak, gak begitu jauh kok dari sini.."

Jihoon mengangguk senang, ia lalu menarik tangan Woojin untuk bergegas pergi. "let's go!"

-0-

 _If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Pedas banget Woojin.."

Jihoon yang berurai air mata karena kepedasan, menatap Woojin dengan tatapan memelas. Bukannya kasihan, Woojin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jihoon ternyata tidak bisa makan makanan yang pedas, tapi ia tetap memaksakan untuk makan teokpokki itu.

Ia mulai menggaruk kepalanya dan menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, juga bibirnya. Lucu sekali, Woojin rasanya mau merekam tingkah anak itu pada kamera ponselnya, karena terlalu menggemaskan. Bibi penjual teokpokki ikut tertawa melihat Jihoon. Ia kemudian menyodorkan cangkir kertas berisi kuah oden untuk menghilangkan rasa pedas, yang diterima Jihoon dengan senang hati.

"Aah, bibi teokpokkinya enak, tapi kenapa pedas sekali sih.." protes Jihoon, sambil mengipasi bibirnya.

Woojin mengusak rambut Jihoon. "Kau ini sudah tahu tidak bisa makan pedas, kenapa dipaksakan?"

"Habis enak sih, dan aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan ini.."

"memangnya kau tidak kepedasan?"

Woojin menaik-naikkan alisnya sambil menyeringai. "Aku kan sangat _manly_ , makanya kalau pedas level seperti ini sih masih cetek buat aku."

Jihoon memutar matanya. "Males banget deh dengarnya.."

Woojin tersenyum, ia mengusak rambut Jihoon sekali lagi membuat empunya semakin merengut dibuatnya. Woojin bernar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya, apapun itu, rasanya ia ingin sekali menyentuh Jihoon. Walaupun hanya sekedar mengenggam jemari mungilnya.

Acara traktiran dari Jihoon pun akhirnya selesai, dan sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Seperti biasa Woojin ingin mengantarkan Jihoon sampai ke rumahnya, selain tumbuh perasaan protektif dari dalam dirinya terhadap pujaan hatinya itu, ia pun ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengannya. Mereka tidak melewati jalan yang biasanya, Jihoon bilang ada jalan lain menuju rumahnya, dan ia bosan melewati jalan yang sama setiap hari. Walaupun jaraknya malah jadi semakin jauh.

Woojin tentu saja menyetujuinya, dengan begitu waktunya bersama Jihoon akan jadi lebih lama lagi.

Mereka melewati wilayah pinggiran kompleks, sebuah jalan setapak di samping sungai kecil. Hari sudah mulai senja, langit pun sudah berubah warnanya menjadi jingga. Burung-burung mulai bertebangan kembali menuju sarangnya, berbeda dengan kedua remaja yang sepertinya masih enggan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan memilih untuk berhenti dan duduk di lahan kosong di samping sungai. Karena ini bukan jalan umum, keadaan di sana sudah mulai sepi. Tidak ada lagi orang yang berlalu lalang.

Mereka duduk sambil memandangi permukaan sungai yang berwarna kemerahan kerena memantulkan cahaya dari langit. Pemandangan di tempat itu sangat indah, namun Woojin lebih tertarik pada keindahan yang ada di sampingnya. Jihoon memang hanya duduk tanpa bicara apa-apa, namun Woojin dapat melihat ada sebuah senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Woojin sudah tidak bisa lagi memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan itu. Pipinya merona merah jambu karena cahaya senja, rambutnya berkilau keemasan. Sampai kapanpun juga Woojin tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengaguminya.

"Woojin.."

Woojin bersumpah, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan cara Jihoon memanggil namanya.

 _It never fails to make his heart beating faster._

"Ada apa?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya sebelum ia berbalik arah untuk menatap Woojin lekat di matanya.

"Aku benar-benar suka menghabiskan waktu denganmu.."

"Rasanya aku tidak mau pulang deh.."

"Dan kau harus tanggung jawab, bagaimana jika aku dimarahi orang tuaku karena pulang terlambat?"

Kata-kata itu melucur dengan mudah dari bibirnya. Jihoon berbicara dengan nada yang datar, seakan-akan yang diucapkannya itu tidak membuat jantung Woojin berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Bukan hanya Jihoon, Woojin juga tidak mau pulang kok. Woojin bahkan rela menggantikan Jihoon untuk dimarahi oleh orang tuanya nanti, demi waktu yang lebih lama untuk bersama anak kesayangan mereka itu.

Jihoon mencebikkan bibirnya melihat Woojin yang kurang menanggapi keluhannya, ia kemudian berbalik dan kembali memandangi langit yang sudah mulai menggelap. Suasananya semakin tenang, membuat Woojin ikut tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sama seperti Jihoon yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Selama menghabiskan waktu dengannya, Jihoon adalah orang yang sangat bawel, ia selalu bicara tentang apapun pada Woojin. Dengannya yang terdiam seperti ini, membuat Woojin jadi menerka-nerka apa yang ada di pikirannya. Apakah ia sedang memikirkan seseorang? Apa ia memikirkan Woojin, atau Jonghyun, atau mungkin orang lain?

Woojin ingin tahu, dan tiba-tiba saja ia berharap bisa punya kekuatan super untuk bisa membaca pikiran. Jika itu adalah keinginan yang sangat muluk, setidaknya bisa membaca pikiran Jihoon saja sudah cukup baginya. Ia ingin tahu orang apa yang ada di pikiran orang sesempurna itu? Apakah ia punya imajinasi yang indah juga, seindah parasnya?

Woojin yang sedang begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, terkejut saat merasakan ada beban lebih di bahunya.

Woojin menoleh dan menemukan Jihoon yang sedang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. ia terlihat begitu nyaman dengan mata yang terpejam seakan-akan ia begitu lelah.

Kedekatan ini tentu saja membuat Woojin salah tingkah. Jantungnya sekali lagi mulai berdebar kencang, saking kencangnya Woojin takut Jihoon bisa ikut merasakannya. Selain itu, dengan posisi mereka yang sudah tidak berjarak sekarang ini, membuat setan dalam diri Woojin ikut berbisik, menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang selalu ia dambakan dari Jihoon.

Menyentuhnya, membelai kulitnya yang halus, atau bahkan mencium bibir merah mudanya itu.

Woojin seharusnya menutup telinganya, dan memilih untuk tidak mendengar bisikan itu. Tapi yang ia lakukan malah berkebalikan dari logikanya. Ia terus memandangi bibir merah itu dan Woojin tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam dirinya, sampai-sampai ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon. Akhirnya ia pun menutup jarak mereka dengan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir yang lembut itu.

Apa yang dilakukan Woojin sekarang sebenarnya benar-benar berisiko. Ibaratnya, ia seperti sedang mempertaruhkan segalanya, khususnya kedekatannya dengan Jihoon yang baru bisa dihitung hari. Jika tidak suka, Jihoon bisa saja menghentikan perbuatannya. Jihoon mungkin akan menamparnya? Atau memukulinya?

Woojin sudah siap jika memang itu yang akan terjadi. Jika nantinya Woojin dibenci oleh remaja manis itu, ia juga tidak akan menyesal.

Woojin akan tetap menerimanya. Itu adalah sebuah konsekuensi dari perlakuan kurang ajarnya ini. Mungkin juga itulah tanda ia harus menyerah dari Jihoon dan menjalani hidupnya tanpa terus berharap untuk memilikinya.

Walaupun begitu yang terjadi sekarang benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya. Jihoon malah membalas ciumannya. Woojin dapat merasakan bibir itu bergerak mengikuti gerak bibirnya, melumatnya dengan gerakan yang perlahan. Rasanya begitu lembut dan manis, membuatnya semakin kecanduan dengannya. Woojin pun mengubah posisi mereka, ia membuat Jihoon menghadap ke arahnya dan menatapnya lekat.

Ia masih terlihat begitu indah, malah semakin indah dengan bibirnya yang basah dan kemerahan seperti itu.

Woojin menangkupkan tangannya di pipi halus itu dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini Jihoon yang bergerak terlebih dahulu menyambut bibirnya. Mereka kembali berciuman, saling menukarkan kehangatan di dinginnya udara hari petang. Jihoon mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Woojin, mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka bersama untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Woojin rasanya seperti mabuk, bibir yang manis itu bisa benar-benar membuatnya lupa diri.

Woojin sebenarnya tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, Jihoon adalah milik seseorang dan ia sendiri bukanlah siapa-siapa dari Jihoon.

Jika semua orang punya sisi gelap di dalam dirinya, mungkin sekarang ini kegelapan itulah yang sedang menguasai pikiran Woojin. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan status Jihoon sebagai kekasih Jonghyun, ia malah berpikiran untuk merebut Jihoon darinya dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Semakin dekat jarak mereka, semakin besar keinginan Woojin untuk memiliki remaja manis itu.

Dan keinginan itu menjadi semakin kuat setelah melihat respon yang diberikan Jihoon padanya.

Bisa dibilang, Jihoon lah yang memulai semua ini terlebih dahulu. Andai saja Jihoon tidak menciumnya duluan, mungkin Woojin tidak akan berani melakukan hal yang lebih jauh seperti ini. Dan sekarang, semuanya sudah terlambat. Mereka sudah berdua sama-sama jatuh dalam suatu kesalahan. Jelas akan ada hati yang terluka akibat perlakuan mereka ini. Jonghyun sudah tentu, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan Woojin pun akan merasakan sakit di kemudian hari.

Tidak akan ada kebaikan dari suatu pengkhianatan.

Walaupun begitu, Woojin lebih baik menghargai momen ini. Mungkin saja hal seperti ini bisa jadi yang terakhir baginya. Tahu bahwa suatu saat Jihoon mungkin akan sadar dengan kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dengan berciuman. Walaupun keadaan disana gelap, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menyinari, ditambah dengan dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk tulang tidak membuat keduanya menghentikan apa mereka lakukan. Bagi keduanya, rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat, malah woojin berharap ini tidak akan berakhir.

Pada akhirnya telpon dari ibu Jihoon lah yang membuat mereka menyudahi sesi ini. Dengan Wajah yang kemerahan dan nafas yang tersengal, Jihoon masih sempat memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Woojin sebelum menarik tangannya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

Seperti biasa mereka hanya terdiam di sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka. Namun tangan mungil itu masih ada dalam genggaman Woojin, seolah tidak bosan memberikan kehangatan padanya. Woojin tersenyum karena ia masih bisa merasakan lembut bibir Jihoon di bibirnya. Ia merasa bahagia sekaligus sedikit kecewa karena malam ini akan segera berakhir.

Woojin pun mulai pesimis, akankah momen seperti malam ini bisa terulang kembali?

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di rumah Jihoon. Walapun sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Woojin rasanya benar-benar enggan pergi dari sana apalagi Jihoon masih berdiri di gerbang rumahnya, memandanginya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ya, sampai jumpa besok.."

Woojin beranjak dari tempatnya, namun ketika ia mulai melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan ia pun menemukan dirinya sudah berada di dalam halaman rumah Jihoon, terpojok di sudut taman.

Jihoon berdiri di hadapan Woojin dengan tatapan yang terlihat begitu menginginkannya. Woojin menatap mata itu dan membelai pipinya. Woojin tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang terlihat begitu terbuai dengan sentuhannya bahkan ia sampai menutup matanya, kepalanya bergerak mengikuti gerakan jari Woojin. Woojin lalu dengan perlahan membalikkan posisi mereka dan menyandarkan punggung Jihoon pada dinding gerbang rumahnya itu. Kemudian Remaja bergigi gingsul itu pun meletakkan tangannya tepat di samping kepala Jihoon dan kembali mencium bibirnya.

Kali ini Jihoon lebih agresif membalas ciumannya. Ia menangkupkan tangannya dikedua sisi wajah Woojin dan membawanya untuk semakin mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Woojin merasakan lidah Jihoon pada bibirnya yang memaksa woojin untuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah mungil itu menginvasinya. Mereka akhirnya terlibat dalam suatu ciuman yang panas. Kedua remaja itu sudah tidak peduli lagi akan posisi mereka sekarang. Mereka sedang berada di halaman rumah Jihoon, bukan tidak mungkin orang tua Jihoon akan keluar dan memergoki mereka.

Woojin bisa bilang, ciumannya dengan Jihoon sekarang ini rasanya berbeda dari yang terjadi sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya terasa manis, sekarang ini lebih terasa getir. Bukannya Woojin tidak suka, hanya saja ia merasakan keputus-asaan di dalamnya. Dari gerakan bibir Jihoon yang seperti tidak sabar, Woojin tahu kalau ia hanya melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Semua yang dilakukan Jihoon padanya sekarang murni karena nafsu, membuat Woojin tidak begitu yakin ada perasaan di dalamnya.

Akhirnya Jihoon menjauhkan wajahnya dan menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Awalnya ia menunduk menghindari tatapan Woojin, sampai akhirnya ia berani mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Woojin lekat. Woojin tidak dapat membaca matanya, manik indah itu terlihat kehilangan sinarnya seakan-akan menyimpan kepedihan di dalamnya. Dan satu lagi yang bisa Woojin baca dari raut wajahnya; Jihoon terlihat bingung.

Mungkin akal sehatnya sendiri pun tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Woojin membelai pipi Jihoon dengan lembut dan mengecup dahinya dengan tujuan menenangkannya. Jihoon tidak mengelak, ia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat kedua ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Woojin.."

Woojin menatap Jihoon dengan seksama, menunggu remaja itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama sampai ia mulai berbicara lagi, seakan-akan ia menelan sebagian kata yang ingin ia ucapkan pada woojin.

"Woojin.. Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya.."

Jihoon tersenyum dan mencium bibir Woojin sekali lagi. "Sampai Jumpa besok.."

Rasanya Woojin tidak ingin pergi setelah melihat matanya, ia ingin tetap disana dan memeluknya—memberikannya ketenangan atas apapun yang sedang ia cemaskan saat ini. Woojin ingin mendekapnya dalam pelukannya sampai ia terlelap—memastikan orang yang ia cintai itu mendapatkan mimpi terindahnya.

Tapi apaIah dayanya. Meskipun yang telah ia lakukan dengan Jihoon sudah begitu jauh, ia masih bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Sampai jumpa besok Jihoon.."

Woojin pun menepuk kepala Jihoon dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan rasa takut dalam hatinya—takut jika malam ini adalah kali terakhir mereka bisa bersama seperti ini. Woojin akui ia memang tidak banyak berharap dengan hubungan ini. Woojin hanya sebuah pemberhentian sesaat bagi Jihoon yang mungkin merasa lelah dengan kisah cintanya saat ini. Woojin tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan nantinya Jihoon pun akhirnya memilih kembali dengan kekasihnya. Yang pasti ia akan patah hati lagi—seperti biasanya.

Itulah sebabnya ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya terlalu lemah untuk menolak semua godaan ini, bahkan logikanya sendiri pun seakan menyerah dan memilih untuk diam mengikuti kata hatinya.

Jika orang bilang cinta itu buta, mungkin bagi Woojin cinta itu juga tuli. Karena cinta membuatnya matanya tertutup, juga telinganya. Tanpa sadar ia pun tersesat dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian.

Namun setidaknya Woojin yang sekarang lebih jujur dengan perasaannya. Sudah tidak ada lagi Park Woojin-seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa mengagumi pujaan hatinya dari kejauhan.

-end of ch 3-

.

.

 **I'm reaaaally reaallly sorry for the late update :''(**

 **Sebenarnya kemarin aku masih berduka sama kepergian Jonghyun, aku inget banget dulu mulai suka Shinee pas Amigo, dan aku mulai jatuh cinta banget sama suara dia sejak itu. Sempat gak percaya juga kalau dia bakal ninggalin kita secepat itu..**

 **Btw Fic ini masih lanjut kok, malah mungkin mau aku buat lebih panjang dari rencana awal hehe.**

 **Cuma mau ngingetin lagi, kalau fic ini bakal lebih angsty kedepannya, soalnya setan emo masih merasukiku sampai sekarang hahaha**

 **Kayanya bakal fast update kalau gak ada halangan :)**

 **Terima kasih buat reviewnya yaa, that means a lot for me**


	4. Chapter 4

_This life is like a game sometimes_

Sepanjang hari, Woojin sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan Jihoon. Anak itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Woojin memang tidak dengan sengaja mencarinya, namun ia berharap bisa sekedar berpapasan dengannya hanya untuk memastikan orang yang dicintainya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Woojin memang agak khawatir sejak tadi malam. Saat ia pamit untuk pulang, Jihoon kelihatan begitu rapuh.

Alhasil, Woojin sama sekali tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, dan semuanya tentang Jihoon.

itulah sebabnya mengapa hari ini Woojin harus menjaga perpustakaan sepulang sekolah. Ia dihukum oleh guru mata pelajaran bahasa Korea-nya karena tertidur di tengah penjelasan materi.

Makanya siang ini, alih-alih pergi ke ruang klubnya seperti biasa, ia malah berakhir di meja petugas perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan tutup pukul 18.00, yang artinya masih ada sekitar satu jam lagi dari sekarang. Woojin sudah hampir mati bosan. Sekarang belum masuk dalam masa-masa ujian, perpustakaan masih belum banyak yang mengunjungi. Mungkin hanya sekitar satu-dua kutu buku di sekolahnya yang datang. Itupun tidak lama, karena mereka hanya meminjam buku lalu pergi.

Woojin memperhatikan arah pintu masuk, koridor sudah mulai sepi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan berkunjung lagi, apalagi sekarang langit mulai gelap karena mendung. Sepertinya akan ada hujan badai sebentar lagi. Woojin menghela nafasnya karena kesal, mana ia tidak bawa payung lagi, bisa-bisa ia malah terjebak di sekolah. Mengapa hari ini begitu sial baginya?

Woojin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai berbenah sehingga ia bisa langsung meninggalkan tempat ini tepat pada saat jam tutup. Woojin beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengembalikan buku yang telah dibaca pada rak asalnya. Ia menyusun kembali buku-buku di rak sesuai dengan abjad sambil merutuk dalam hati pada petugas perpustakaan hari sebelumnya yang tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan benar.

"Permisi.."

Woojin hampir saja terjatuh dari bangku yang sedang ia naiki karena begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada suara di sampingnya. Sang pelaku yang mengagetinya itu sekarang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya memegangi jantungnya sambil melontarkan kata sumpah serapah.

"kaget ya?"

Woojin turun dari bangku dan mengetuk pelan kening anak itu. "Sial, kau mengagetkanku saja Jihoon.."

"Kau saja yang melamun, tadi aku masuk kesini sambil teriak permisi kok.." Ia menggembungkan pipinya karena protes.

Woojin pastinya akan luluh setiap melihat Jihoon yang berpura-pura ngambek seperti itu. Bagaimana pun ia tidak akan pernah menang menghadapi sifat manjanya. "Iya, iya deh. Maaf, aku yang melamun.."

Jihoon seketika langsung melemparkan senyuman manisnya dan Woojin benar-benar tidak tidak bisa menolak pesonanya. Apalagi hari ini, remaja itu terlihat begitu manis dengan _sweater oversized_ berwarna biru muda yang ia pakai diluar seragam sekolahnya. Dan Woojin benar-benar gemas melihat _sweater paw_ itu. "Tadi aku mencarimu di ruang klub, tapi kata temanmu kau dihukum menjaga perpustakaan, makanya aku susulin ke sini.."

Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja sambil memperhatikan Woojin yang kembali menaiki bangku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Masih lama ya?"

Woojin menggeleng. "Bentar lagi sih, kau tidak pulang?"

"..bisa tolong ambilkan buku yang ada di bawah?"

Jihoon turun dari meja dan mengambil buku yang tergeletak di lantai untuk diberikan pada Woojin. "Aku malas pulang, hari ini juga gak ada les.."

"Kau kemana saja? Kok siang ini aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali.." Woojin akhirnya menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi menganggu pikirannya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Jihoon menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan.

Woojin akhirnya selesai menyusun buku di rak itu, ia pun turun dari bangku dan melihat Jihoon memandanginya sambil tersenyum usil. Ia pun mengendikkan bahunya. "tidak ada.."

"Kau mencariku ya?"

Woojin sudah tertangkap basah, bagaimanapun ia sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi. "tentu saja."

Jihoon terkekeh. "Aku senang deh kau mencariku, kau pasti kangen padaku ya?"

Jihoon menarik tangan Woojin dan membawanya menuju rak paling pojok di ruangan. Ia kemudian memposisikan kedua lengan Woojin mengelilingi pinggang mungilnya, sebelum ia mengalungkan lengannya sendiri di sekeliling leher remaja bergingsul itu. Ia menatap Woojin lekat dan berbisik di sudut bibirnya "aku juga kangen.."

"denganmu.."

Eh, apa ini? Jihoon lagi-lagi memulai untuk menciumnya. Woojin tahu ini salah, bagaimanapun mereka masih di sekolah dan sedang berada di perpustakaan yang tidak terkuci, dimana semua orang bisa saja masuk dan memergoki mereka. Namun Woojin tidak bisa menolak godaan itu, hatinya begitu lemah jika itu berkaitan dengan apapun tentang Jihoon. Apalagi jika ia sudah memberikan dirinya pada Woojin begitu saja seperti ini.

Woojin akhirnya membalas ciuman itu. Ia hanya ingin melakukannya dengan manis dan perlahan, namun sepertinya Jihoon tidak menyukai ide itu. Ia mulai bertindak agresif dengan tangan dibelakang kepala Woojin, menariknya lebih dalam pada ciumannya. Woojin berusaha untuk mengimbangi setiap gerakannya. Makanya, saat Jihoon mulai oleng dan hampir terjatuh, Woojin menahan punggungnya, dan mengangkat tubuhnya, mendudukkannya di atas meja.

Ciuman Jihoon itu seperti racun yang Woojin tahu ia bisa mati karenanya. Walaupun ia sudah dalam keadaan yang lumpuh, Woojin tetap tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya. Tangan mungil Jihoon sekarang bergerak mengenggam tangannya, menyatukan jemari mereka bersama. Tidak ada satu pun suara orang yang melewati koridor luar perpustakaan, memang hanya tinggal mereka di sini. Woojin bisa mendengar suara angin yang mulai berhembus kencang di luar jendela. Udaranya sudah mulai mendingin, namun bagi keduanya rasanya malah semakin panas dan sesak seiring dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas.

Woojin mungkin mulai bertindak agak kelewatan karena ia memanfaatkan Jihoon yang sedang mengambil nafasnya untuk mulai bergerak ke selatan dan menciumi lehernya. Woojin memulai dengan memberikan beberapa kecupan pada bawah rahang Jihoon. Woojin belum pernah menyentuh bagian itu sebelumnya dan ia sangat menyukai wangi yang menguar darinya, wanginya lembut dan sangat adiktif membuatnya menginginkan yang lebih dari ini. Jihoon pun mendongakkan kepalanya, seakan memberikan akses bagi Woojin untuk mengeksplor lehernya lebih jauh lagi.

Ini salah.

Woojin tahu yang dilakukannya sekarang itu malah semakin memperburuk keadaan. Yang ada ia malah akan semakin jauh masuk ke dalam suatu hubungan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana arah dan tujuannya akan berakhir. Yang pasti status Woojin sekarang tidak jelas bagi Jihoon. siapakah dia? Teman? Sahabat? Kekasih? Selingkuhan?

Tidak, masih terllau dini baginya untuk bisa disebut sebagai salah satu dari itu.

Tapi, Woojin benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Sentuhan itu, lembut bibirnya, wangi tubuhnya, membuat Woojin menginginkan remaja itu sepenuhnya untuknya. Woojin memang sedikit tamak, seharusnya ia sudah bersyukur Jihoon memberikannya sesuatu yang selama ini hanya ada dalam mimpinya saja. Otaknya semenjak tadi merutukinya, menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, tapi Woojin tidak bisa. Rasanya seperti ada dorongan lain dari dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya terus melakukan hal yang terlarang ini.

Jihoon terlihat begitu menikmati ciuman dari Woojin, ia terus memanggil namanya dengan suara yang membuat Woojin semakin lupa diri.

' _Woojin.. Woojin.. Woojin..'_

Woojin pernah bilang kan kalau ia menyukai cara Jihoon menyebut namanya, sekarang Woojin bisa bilang ia lebih suka mendengar Jihoon menyebut namanya disetiap kecupan yang diberikan Woojin di lehernya.

Woojin memang kurang ajar, karena sekarang tangannya dengan tanpa bersalah mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam sweater Jihoon dan membelai kulit halus itu.

Tiba-tiba Jihoon tersentak dan mendorong dada Woojin, membuatnya mundur sekitar beberapa langkah ke belakang. Jihoon menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kaget dan kebingungan. Woojin tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia hanya kembali menatap Jihoon yang terlihat seperti akan menangis sekarang.

Woojin benar-benar merasa bersalah, ia akui sikapnya tadi memang kelewatan. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mencari kesempatan dari kekhilafan Jihoon, ia hanya terbawa suasana.

"Maaf.." tidak ada kata lain yang bisa diucapkannya sekarang selain permohonan maaf.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak.."

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu Woojin.." Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Seharusnya Jihoon tidak meminta maaf, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang malah membuat hati Woojin lebih sakit. Dengan ia meminta maaf seperti ini, kesannya memang seperti Jihoon melakukannya semua itu di luar kesadarannya.

 _He was never meant it._

Woojin tertawa getir. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja.."

"di luar sudah gelap, ayo kita pulang.."

Woojin berjalan melewati Jihoon, ia tidak mau melihat ekpresi wajahnya yang penuh dengan penyesalan.

Rasanya begitu menyesakkan baginya.

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari perpustakaan. Di luar masih belum hujan, tapi langitnya sudah benar-benar gelap tertutup oleh awan mendung. Woojin dan Jihoon jalan berdampingan, namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sekarang Woojin mulai menyesali perbuatannya, andai saja ia bisa lebih mengontrol dirinya, mungkin ia tidak akan kelewatan dan berbuat hal yang tidak pantas pada Jihoon.

Bisa jadi karena hal itu, hari ini menjadi saat terakhir mereka saling berhubungan.

Jihoon jalan beberapa langkah di depan Woojin, langkahnya terlihat gontai, seperti kehilangan arah. Mungkin saja banyak yang sedang dipikirkannya, sama seperti Woojin.

Sampai di luar gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba Jihoon berhenti dan terdiam. Woojin menghentikan langkahnya dan mengikuti arah pandangan remaja itu.

Rasanya seperti seseorang memukulnya dengan kencang pada bagian belakang kepalanya, dan membangunkannya dari mimpi.

Woojin hanya bisa ikut terdiam saat ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sekarang dihadapan mereka, berdiri kekasih dari Jihoon, Kim Jonghyun.

Ia berdiri dengan setelan kerjanya yang membuatnya ribuan kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Ia menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan bersalah, dan Woojin bisa melihat ada harapan di matanya.

Sepertinya ia datang untuk meminta maaf pada Jihoon. Jika dilihat dari rambutnya yang berantakan dan bagaimana ia berkali-kali mengusap telapak tangannya karena kedinginan, Woojin bisa lihat kalau ia sudah lama menunggu disana. Woojin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihoon yang sekarang masih terpaku menatap Jonghyun, seakan tidak tahu apakah ia harus pergi padanya atau tidak.

 _Jangan pergi, aku mohon.. ikutlah denganku, lupakanlah dia.._

Woojin berharap dalam hatinya agar Jihoon tidak kembali pada Jonghyun. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menahan tubuh Jihoon, bahkan membawanya menjauh dari situ, tapi ia tidak bisa. Bukan haknya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Siapa Woojin? Ia memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jihoon.

Woojin akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum getir saat Jihoon berlari ke arah Jonghyun dan memeluknya. Saat ini rasanya seluruh dunianya runtuh, seiring dengan harapannya yang hancur lebur.

Sakit sekali rasanya, hatinya serasa teriris saat ia melihat kedua pasangan itu berpelukan erat, saling memandang dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Harus diakui oleh Woojin kalau mereka berdua memang benar-benar cocok.

Woojin seharusnya tidak pernah berharap pada Jihoon sejak awal. Woojin itu memang tidak pantas untuknya, ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun itu benar-benar sempurna, begitupun Jihoon.

Ia memang bodoh, pernah berpikir bahwa Jihoon akan memilihnya.

Memang benar dugaannya selama ini. Woojin memang hanya sebuah pemberhentian sesaat bagi Jihoon—ketika ia butuh seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya untuk sementara. Tidak mungkin ada tempat untuk seseorang seperti Woojin. Seharusnya ia bersyukur dengan Jihoon yang sempat meluangkan sedikit waktunya hanya untuk melihat kearahnya.

Jihoon itu jelas bukan levelnya. _He's out of his league._

-0-

 _What the hell am I doing here, I don't belong here_

Woojin memang sering patah hati karena Jihoon, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau patah hatinya yang sekarang terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya.

Mungkin saat ini ia sedang berada pada puncak patah hatinya.

Walapun ia sempat bilang kalau ia tidak ingin berharap, ia tidak bisa bohong kalau hatinya tetap menginginkan Jihoon. Seberapa kuat egonya untuk bertahan, hatinya tetap lemah. Ia sudah mencintai Jihoon begitu lama, tentu saja ketika orang yang dicintainya itu datang padanya, semua harapan itu pun tumbuh kembali.

Hatinya memang terlalu _innocent,_ bukan salah siapa-siapa jika sekarang ia lah yang bertanggung jawab untuk dilimpahi semua rasa sakit ini.

Jihoon sekarang kembali pada kekasihnya yang sempurna itu. Memang lebih baik sejak awal Woojin tidak usah berhubungan dengannya, sehingga ia tidak perlu merasakan betapa bahagianya menghabiskan waktu dengannya, mendengar suaranya merdunya, dan merasakan lembut sentuhan bibirnya.

Rasanya seperti Woojin sudah diterbangkan tinggi dan dihempaskan begitu saja dari langit.

Seluruh tubuhnya hancur dan rasa sakitnya sudah tidak dapat digambarkan lagi, benar-benar menyiksanya sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa.

Woojin pun berubah.

Semua orang di klubnya merasakannya. Apalagi Donghyun, yang memang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Seniornya itu sudah memperhatikannya sejak Woojin muncul beberapa hari yang lalu dengan wajah yang pucat dan mata yang menghitam seperti tidak tidur sama sekali. Woojin orang yang santai, hidupnya jauh dari masalah. Ia tidak pernah terlihat begitu terbebani seperti ini. Awalnya Donghyun tidak begitu khawatir, ia berpikir Woojin kurang tidur karena terlalu asyik membuat rancangan robot terbaru, seperti biasanya.

Namun, di hari berikutnya, keadaannya menjadi lebih parah lagi. Ia benar-benar berantakan. Bukan hanya penampilannya, tapi juga sikapnya. Woojin jadi jarang berbicara dan terlihat tidak fokus. Ia bahkan melamun pada saat rapat, bahasan tentang rancangan proyek terbaru mereka saja seperti tidak menarik lagi baginya.

Donghyun melihat Woojin seperti orang yang enggan hidup, seakan-akan ia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga di dunianya.

"Woojin. "

Donghyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, saat orang yang dipanggilnya tidak menyahut panggilannya sama sekali.

Donghyun memegang bahunya sampai akhirnya juniornya itu tersadar dan menoleh padanya.

"Woojin, ada apa denganmu?"

Anak itu hanya tersenyum dan terlihat begitu dipaksakan di mata Donghyun. "gak ada apa-apa kok hyung."

Donghyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi menanggapi respon Woojin. Woojin memang bukan tipe orang yang terbuka akan masalahnya. Walaupun mereka sangat dekat, selama ini Donghyun tidak pernah berhasil untuk menjadi seseorang yang bisa dipercayai sepenuhnya oleh Woojin untuk menceritakan semua yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau aneh belakangan ini, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa katakan padaku.."

Woojin tersenyum, tapi Donghyun bisa merasakan ada rasa sakit yang disembunyikannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok hyung, tenang saja.."

-0-

Selama beberapa hari ini Woojin benar-benar tidak mendengar apapun tentang Jihoon. Yang jelas sumber patah hatinya itu tidak mungkin menghampirinya lagi setelah apa yang terjadi. Selain itu, seakan tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Woojin, tidak ada satupun dari anggota klubnya yang membawa topik mengenai Jihoon di setiap pembicaraan mereka, sekalipun Daehwi dan Seonho yang biasanya selalu bergosip tentangnya.

Woojin sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya ia tidak harus menahan rasa sakit di hatinya setiap mendengar nama itu.

"Hyung.."

Woojin mendongak dari rancangan robot yang sedang ia kerjakan dan menemukan juniornya, Daehwi, Seonho dan Euiwoong berdiri berjejer di depan mejanya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Woojin mengendikkan bahunya dan menunjukkan desain robot yang masih terlihat abstrak, seakan menggambarkan pikirannya yang sedang berantakan sekarang.

Daehwi duduk di samping Woojin dan memeluk lengannya. "Kita makan teokpokki yuk hyung!"

Woojin tersenyum getir mendengar nama makanan itu. Teokpokki? Makanan itu mengingatkannya lagi pada Jihoon. Jihoon yang tidak suka pedas, namun masih memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap memakannya. Jihoon yang terlihat lucu saat kepedasan, Jihoon yang ia antar pulang setelah makan teokpokki itu, Jihoon yang ia berikan ciuman di sore itu, Jihoon yang diam-diam menciumnya di pojok perpustakaan.

Jihoon yang membuatnya patah hati.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau tidak mau kita tidak usah makan teokpokki.."

Daehwi terlihat tidak enak pada Woojin. Mereka pun lalu terdiam memandangi Woojin yang terlihat kembali tidak fokus.

"Kalau gitu kita makan pasta saja, ada restoran dekat toko ibuku yang baru saja buka. Katanya disana tempatnya bagus dan rasanya pun enak, walaupun harganya gak murah-murah amat sih, tapi _worth it_ kok.. _"_ Euiwoong yang melihat suasananya menjadi canggung pun segera mengganti pilihan makanan mereka.

"Kami yang traktir hyung.." Seonho menambahkan.

Woojin tersenyum, ia tahu kalau junior-juniornya ini sepertinya berusaha menghiburnya. Mungkin Woojin memang terlihat begitu _miserable_ sampai-sampai mereka merasa kasihan padanya.

"Baiklah ayo kita makan pasta.."

Anak-anak itu langsung bersorak ketika Woojin menerima ajakan mereka, mereka bertiga langsung memeluknya dan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Syukurlah kau mau ikut hyung, kami khawatir padamu beberapa hari ini, makanya kami mau traktir supaya hyung semangat lagi.."

"Hyung senyum dong, pokoknya apa aja yang kau pesan kami yang bayar hari ini!"

Woojin tertawa. Ketiga juniornya itu pun langsung tersenyum lega mendengar tawa Woojin yang memang sudah lama sekali tidak mereka dengar belakangan ini. Daehwi merangkul lengan Woojin dan menariknya untuk beranjak dari kursi sementara Seonho dan euiwoong denagn semangat membantunya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang berantakkan di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Woojin merasa ada sedikit kehangatan di hatinya sekarang yang disebabkan oleh perlakuan manis mereka. Setidaknya ia sedikit bisa melupakan sakit hatinya itu.

Sepanjang jalan mereka selalu berusaha untuk membuat Woojin tertawa. Ada saja tingkah mereka yang bisa menghiburnya, tingkah manja Daehwi, gurauan Seonho ataupun kepolosan Euiwoong yang membuatnya menjadi bahan bully-an kedua kawannya itu. Woojin memang harus bersyukur ia mempunyai orang-orang sebaik mereka dalam hidupnya.

"Iya Hyung, kan kita bilang kalau di dalam Boneka besar maskot tim basket itu robot, masa Euiwoong kemarin beneran datengin itu maskot terus dengan polosnya dia raba-raba dalamnya, mastiin isinya mesin atau bukan.."

"Padahal kan dalamnya orang, senior kita si Ahn Hyungseob. Jadi kena tampar deh dia, disangka mau macam-macam.."

Seonho tertawa dengan suara yang kencang, ia memukul-mukul bahu Euiwoong yang sekarang cemberut karena kesal, kesal setelah kena tipu ditambah dipermalukan di depan Woojin seperti ini.

Woojin terkekeh, ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena geli dengan tingkah polos juniornya itu. "Euiwoong, Euiwoong, mana mungkin sekolah kita mampu buat beli robot macam gitu.."

Euiwoong menggembungkan pipinya. "Habis mereka berdua ngeyakinin banget ngomongnya!"

Mereka malah semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Euiwoong yang semakin kesal. Namun ujung-ujungnya Euiwoong pun ikut tertawa setelah Seonho dan Daehwi mempraktekan adegan saat Euiwoong kena tampar Hyungseob.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di restoran yang di tuju saat tiba-tiba Euiwoong yang sudah masuk terlebih dulu berbalik arah dan menarik tangan Woojin mencegahnnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Woojin yang tidak mengerti dengan tingkah anehnya itu, berhenti untuk melepas genggaman tangan juniornya dan tetap masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

Dan Woojin menyesal telah melakukan hal itu.

Sekarang yang dilihatnya adalah _full display_ Jihoon yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan di meja dekat jendela. Jihoon terlalu sibuk menyuapi kekasih tampannya itu sampai-sampai ia tidak begitu sadar dengan keberadaannya di sana. Woojin tertawa dalam hatinya melihat pasangan itu yang saling memandang dengan penuh cinta di matanya.

Jihoon terlihat begitu bahagia.

Setelah apa yang ia perbuat pada Woojin, setelah ia tinggalkan Woojin dengan hati yang hancur..

Jihoon seakan-akan lupa pada Woojin yang beberapa hari terakhir selalu ada untuknya. Ia benar-benar melupakan semua momen yang mereka lewati bersama. Sekarang Woojin benar-benar yakin kalau Jihoon cuma mau mempermainkannya saja.

Mungkin memang Woojin harus sadar dan berhenti meratapi nasibnya. Untuk apa ia terus berduka akan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Sampai kapanpun Jihoon itu adalah seseorang yang tidak akan bisa Woojin raih.

Lebih baik ia lupakan semua yang telah terjadi dan mulai dari awal. Kembali menjalani kehidupannya yang dulu, ketika seseorang bernama Park Jihoon belum ada di hidupnya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, anggap saja ini adalah proses pembelajaran baginya.

Pelajaran agar ia lebih tahu diri akan posisinya yang memanglah bukan siapa-siapa.

-0-

Melupakan itu memang sulit, apalagi jika semua yang ada disekitarnya mengingatkannya pada Jihoon. itulah sebabnya Woojin hampir tidak pernah keluar dari ruang kelasnya, kecuali saat jam pulang sekolah, dan itupun ia langsung pergi ke ruang klubnya.

Woojin tidak mengerti, mungkin ia saja yang terlalu sensitif. Namun ia tidak tahan dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Bukan anggota klubnya, tapi orang-orang di sekolahnya yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu namanya.

Walaupun sudah tidak ada Park Jihoon di dekatnya, orang-orang itu masih memberikan perhatian padanya. Mereka selalu memberikan pandangan yang mengejek padanya, tidak jarang juga Woojin mendengar cibiran yang ditujukan padanya dilontarkan dari bibir mereka.

' _orang seperti itu mana pantas dengan Jihoon'_

' _lihatlah, aku saja jauh lebih tampan dari dia'_

' _dasar tidak tahu malu'_

Woojin hanya bisa tertawa dalam hatinya. Karena semua yang mereka katakan tidak salah. Woojin memang tidak tahu diri, ia juga sudah sadar kok akan hal itu.

Sekarang Woojin memilih untuk lebih berfokus dengan hobinya mengutak-atik robot rancangannya. Setidaknya dengan melakukan hal yang ia sukai ia bisa melupakan sisa-sisa rasa sakit yang masih tertinggal di hatinya.

"Woojin.."

Donghyun datang menghampirinya yang sedang sibuk membuat desain baru robot ciptaannya.

"Ada Jihoon di luar, dia mencarimu.."

Donghyun seketika tidak tega melihat raut wajah Woojin yang langsung berubah setelah ia menyebut nama orang itu. Ia terlihat terluka.

"Aku bisa bilang kau tidak ada, jika kau tidak mau menemuinya.."

Woojin terdiam untuk sesaat sampai akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih hyung.."

Donghyun menghela nafasnya lega, ia memegang bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Sama-sama.."

"dan Kau juga berhak untuk bahagia Woojin.."

-end of ch 4-

.

.

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini :')**

 **Ya, seperti yang aku udah bilang kalau kedepannya bakalan lebih angsty lagi. Dan mungkin bakal dimulai dari chapter ini .**

 **Semoga kalian gak kesel pas bacanya ya hahaha**

 **Happy reading, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want.._

Woojin tidak dapat membaca pikiran Jihoon. Sampai saat ini ia masih tidak dapat menebak maksud darinya yang datang untuk menemuinya seperti ini. Bukankah selama beberapa hari ini Woojin sudah dilupakan?

Woojin sedang dalam proses untuk menghapus semua kenangan tentang Jihoon dari pikirannya. Dengan menemuinya, semua usahanya akan sia-sia. Woojin tahu akan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa menolak Jihoon, ia sudah mencintainya dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Bagaimanapun Woojin pasti akan bisa memaafkan semua yang telah ia lakukan padanya.

Sesakit apapun yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya.

Mungkin memang lebih baik bagi keduanya untuk tidak bertemu lagi. Dengan begitu tidak ada lagi hati yang akan tersakiti.

Hari ini Woojin tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Jihoon di kantin. Seperti biasa ia sedang dikelilingi oleh mereka yang masih mengharapkan sedikit perhatian darinya. Woojin sebenarnya tidak mau berspekulasi apa-apa, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari orang yang pernah dicintainya itu. Tatapannya terlihat kosong, sinar di matanya meredup. Berbeda jauh dari apa yang Woojin saksikan beberapa hari terakhir ketika ia sedang bersama Jonghyun, ataupun beberapa hari sebelumnya saat Woojin dan Jihoon masih menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Apa ia sedang ada masalah lagi dengan Jonghyun?

Mungkin saja alasan Jihoon mencarinya lagi kemarin memang karena ia sedang membutuhkan sebuah tempat pelarian. Orang yang bisa mengisi hatinya untuk sementara dan bisa ia campakkan kapanpun ia mau.

Pernahkah ia berpikir kalau Woojin juga punya hati? Woojin mungkin tidak bisa menangis seperti Jihoon. Tapi ia tetap bisa merasakan sakit. Dan rasanya lebih menyakitkan lagi baginya untuk menyaksikan orang yang menjadi sumber rasa sakitnya malah tertawa bahagia diatas penderitaannya.

Ia bahkan tidak peduli betapa hancur Woojin dibuatnya.

Sekarang Woojin hanya ingin menyembuhkan hatinya, ia tidak mau terluka lagi.

Bagaimanapun jika ia kembali pada Jihoon, Woojin sudah dapat membaca endingnya.

Ia akan kembali ditinggalkan.

Sendiri meratapi kebodohannya.

-0-

Mungkin Woojin terlewat berburuk sangka, karena pada kenyataannya yang ada di dalam pikirannya sama sekali tidak terjadi. Hubungan Jihoon dan Jonghyun masih baik-baik saja. Buktinya Woojin tetap bisa menemukan pasangan itu mengumbar kemesraan di gerbang sekolah, saat calon CEO muda itu menjemput kekasihnya yang tercinta seperti biasanya.

Bagaimanapun, keberadaan mereka akan selalu menarik perhatian. Dari mobil mewah Jonghyun, ketampanannya, hingga Jihoon yang terlihat begitu mempesona. Ya, Jihoon akan terlihat ribuan kali lebih indah saat ia bersama Jonghyun. Ia terlihat begitu memukau dengan matanya yang berbinar. Seperti kata orang, jika sedang jatuh cinta kau akan memancarkan aura yang lebih indah.

Woojin ingat, Jihoon pernah terlihat begitu indah saat bersamanya. Di sore itu, ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jihoon pernah memberikan Woojin tatapan yang sama seperti yang selalu ia berikan pada Jonghyun.

Tatapan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Itulah sebabnya harapan woojin sempat meninggi akan Jihoon.

Tapi itu semua terjadi sebelum Jihoon memutuskan untuk kembali pada kekasihnya dan mengubur semua harapan yang mulai tumbuh dari dalam diri Woojin.

Woojin cuma bisa tertawa dalam hatinya, menertawakan betapa bodoh dirinya saat itu.

Woojin bisa lihat kalau Jihoon sadar bahwa ia ada di sana dan sedang memperhatikannya sekarang ini. Namun entah kenapa saat bersama Jonghyun ia seperti tidak mengenal Woojin, ia bertingkah seakan-akan sesorang bernama Park Woojin itu tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

 _Sungguh menyedihkan bukan?_

-0-

Hari demi hari berlalu. Woojin akhirnya mulai bisa melupakan sakit hatinya, walaupun prosesnya yang memang terasa sulit. Dengan perlahan, setidaknya ia bisa sedikit demi sedikit menghapus perasaan yang pernah ada untuk Jihoon.

Woojin sudah mulai memperbaiki kehidupannya yang kacau. Sekarang ia sudah leluasa pergi kemanapun ia mau di sekolah tanpa takut bertemu dengan Jihoon ataupun mendengar omongan orang tentangnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan orang lain selain orang terdekatnya. Woojin hanya ingin bahagia dan hidup normal seperti biasa.

Sekarang ini Woojin mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan melakukan hal yang ia sukai. Ia jadi semakin sibuk dengan hobinya, ditambah klub mereka akan mengikuti kompetisi robot nasional. Desain rancangan mereka yang telah dikirim sebelumnya lolos babak penyisihan. Oleh karena itu tim mereka sekarang sedang benar-benar sibuk membangun rancangan tersebut untuk mengikuti babak final yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan.

"Aku lapar sekali.." Seonho mengeluh, sejak tadi mereka dipaksa bekerja rodi oleh Donghyun tanpa cemilan sedikitpun. Sebagai remaja yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan tentu saja anak ayam raksasa itu pasti merasa kelaparan.

Karena keluhannya itu, akhirnya semua anggota tim robot pun sadar kalau mereka memang kelaparan.

"kalau begitu belilah cemilan.." Donghyun mengambil uang dari kotak kas dan memberikannya pada Seonho.

"Hyuuung, aku kelaparan. nggak bisa gerak sama sekali nih.."

Donghyun yang tidak tega melihat Seonho yang sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup karena kelaparan itu akhirnya menyodorkan uang itu pada Woojin.

"loh kok kasih ke aku uangnya?"

"kau saja yang beli."

Woojin langsung menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Donghyun langsung memberikan tatapan galak pada Woojin. "Dilarang menolak, dari kemarin cuma kau yang gak ada kami suruh-suruh. Udah sana pergi!"

Woojin menghela nafasnya, ia malas mengelak lagi. Dari kemarin ia memang selalu menang main gunting batu kertas makanya tidak pernah dapat giliran buat beli snack. Tapi karena Donghyun yang semakin seram memelototinya dan junior-juniornya sudah menjadi semakin berisik karena kelaparan ia akhirnya bangun dari kursinya dan mengambil uang yang disodorkan padanya untuk pergi dan membeli cemilan di minimarket terdekat.

Sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk pergi ke minimarket, karena tempat itu memang hanya berjarak sekitar 100 meter saja dari sekolah mereka. Namun karena penyakit anak remaja zaman sekarang adalah mager alias malas gerak, semua orang pasti mengelak jika disuruh untuk pergi kesana. Woojin akhirnya selesai membeli semua pesanan anggota klubnya, ia pun kembali menuju ruang klubnya dengan se-plastik besar cemilan.

Woojin tahu ia tidak bermimpi saat melihat Park Jihoon berdiri di luar ruang klubnya, ia menjinjitkan kakinya, melongok ke dalam ruangan seperti mencari seseorang. Woojin sudah tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi karena Jihoon sudah sadar dengan keberadaannya.

"Woojin.." Jihoon memanggilnya lirih.

Woojin menghela nafasnya, ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jihoon, takut ia akan luluh jika melihat mata indah itu. "ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Woojin mendengar keraguan dalam nada bicara Jihoon, seakan ia takut untuk mengucapkannya. Woojin terdiam sesaat untuk mempertimbangkan baik buruk dan segala konsekuensi yang akan ia tanggung jika ia menyetujui permintaannya. Ia ingin sekali menolak tapi entah kenapa saat Woojin tanpa sengaja melihat kearahnya dan bertemu pandang dengannya, segala logikanya langsung berguguran. Ia tidak bisa melihat Jihoon yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang sendu.

"Bisa, tapi biarkan aku mengantarkan bungkusan ini ke dalam, setelah itu kita akan bicara.."

Woojin tidak menunggu sampai Jihoon merespon perkataannya. Ia berjalan melewati Jihoon dan berusaha keras mengedarkan pandangannya selain pada orang yang sudah menyakitinya itu.

"Guys, ini cemilannya.."

Woojin tersenyum saat semua orang bersorak karena kedatangannya. Seonho dengan bahagianya langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menyambar bungkusan cemilan yang ada di tangannya. Woojin kemudian berjalan kearah Donghyun untuk meminta izin.

"Hyung.. aku izin keluar sebentar ya?"

Donghyun terlihat kebingungan. "Ada apa?"

Woojin belum menjawab, namun Donghyun sudah menghela nafasnya ia sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang terjadi hanya dengan membaca raut wajah juniornya itu. "Ada Jihoon kah di luar?"

Woojin mengangguk, ia bisa melihat raut kekesalan di wajah Donghyun. "Ya, dan ia ingin bicara padaku.."

"Jangan pergi Woojin.."

Donghyun memegangi lengannya seakan menahan Woojin untuk menemui Jihoon. Woojin sendiri dapat mengerti kalau seniornya ini memang begitu khawatir padanya. Orang lain saja tahu kalau hatinya masih hancur saat ini. Mereka bisa dengan mudah membaca dari wajahnya. Namun entah kenapa, walaupun Woojin tahu dengan bertemu dengan Jihoon apalagi berhubungan dengannya itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih sakit lagi, ia tetap ingin sekali menemuinya. Ia tidak tega melihat Jihoon yang terlihat sedih, bagaimanapun semua permasalahannya dengan Jihoon harus segera diluruskan.

"Tolonglah, Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Woojin."

Woojin hanya memberikan senyumannya pada Donghyun, ia kemudian memegang tangan seniornya itu, sembari menepuk-nepuknya lembut untuk menenangkannya. "Tenang saja, Aku tidak apa-apa kok hyung."

Donghyun menghela nafasnya. Juniornya ini memang sangat keras kepala. "Aku tau kau sangat menyukainya, tapi dengan seperti ini kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri.."

"Bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan bisa menjadi milikmu. Ia mencintai orang lain.. tolong sadarlah.."

Woojin tertawa getir. "Aku tau kok hyung.."

Donghyun hanya bisa terdiam menatap Woojin yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan klub.

-0-

Woojin sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia masih melakukan ini. Ia masih menemui orang yang menjadi sumber patah hatinya. Ia masih bisa berpura-pura semua yang dilakukan Jihoon tidak menyakitinya.

"Woojin.."

Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya yang lirih memanggil namanya, jantung Woojin mulai berdebar. Ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh, dan mengapa ia terlalu lemah dengan godaan ini. Meskipun Jihoon pernah menyakitinya, ia tetap terlihat begitu indah di hadapan Woojin. Senyumnya tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terpesona.

Woojin menunduk. Ia memilih untuk tidak memulai pembicaraan. Mungkin jelas sikapnya ini terasa begitu dingin bagi Jihoon. Woojin hanya tidak mau terlibat begitu dalam lagi dalam permainan remaja itu. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya salah satu dari bentuk pertahanan diri akan sesuatu yang jelas akan menyakitinya.

"Woo..Woojin, bisakah kau melihat ke arahku?"

Woojin masih menunduk, ia bertahan dengan pendiriannya.

"Tolonglah.."

Woojin dapat mendengar suara Jihoon mulai bergetar. Ia pun akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jihoon langsung di matanya. Dan sekali lagi pertahanan dirinya mulai runtuh. Jihoon menangis, butiran air mata mengalir deras di pipi halusnya. Woojin benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya.

"Woojin kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

Woojin rasanya ingin tertawa. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apakah ia bodoh? Atau memang ia berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa ia bertanya seperti itu, bukankah sikap Woojin padanya ini sudah begitu jelas?

Woojin mengalihkan matanya dari Jihoon. Sekarang ia merasakan suatu amarah di dalam dirinya dan ia takut salah-salah ia akan lepas kendali. Oleh karena itu memilih untuk diam sesaat untuk meredakan amarahnya.

Jihoon juga tidak berani memulai kembali pembicaraan di antara mereka. Jihoon hanya memandanginya, masih dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan.

"Kau tidak salah, aku yang salah." Woojin akhirnya mulai berbicara.

Jihoon terlihat semakin kebingungan dengan jawaban Woojin. "Ma.. Maksudmu Woojin?"

Woojin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia malas menjelaskan semuanya. "Kau tahu perasaanku padamu bukan? "

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, apakah benar-benar kau mencintai Jonghyun?"

Tangisannya sempat berhenti sesaat Jihoon menatap Woojin dengan ekpresi terkejut. Ia terlihat tidak siap dengan pertanyaan mengenai perasaan Woojin ataupun perasaan dirinya terhadap Jonghyun yang diiajukan olehnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Woojin menunggu sampai Jihoon menjawabnya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya.. aku benar-benar mencintai Jonghyun Hyung.." Jihoon menjawab pertanyaan Woojin dengan nada yang tegas seolah tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya.

Woojin tertawa getir. "kalau begitu berhentilah menemuiku, dan jangan pernah mencariku lagi.."

Woojin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang berdiri terpaku setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Woojin bahkan sama sekali tidak berhenti untuk melihatnya sekali lagi. Woojin tidak akan peduli lagi tentangnya. Jika sebelumnya ia sedikit tergoyahkan, sekarang ia sudah yakin kalau ia tidak akan pernah mau berhubungan dengan seseorang yang bernama Park Jihoon itu lagi. Woojin benar-benar merasa marah. Sekarang sudah jelas semuanya karena terucap langsung dari mulut Jihoon. Woojin memang hanya sebuah mainan baginya.

Karena selamanya Jihoon hanya akan mencintai Jonghyun.

-0-

 _Loving can hurt sometimes, but it's the only thing that I knew._

Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali Woojin bicara dengan Jihoon, dan sejak itu Woojin sudah tidak pernah melihat Jihoon datang lagi untuk menemuinya. Woojin sendiri sudah benar-benar jarang melihatnya. Mungkin Ia pernah tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya sekitar satu atau dua kali, itu pun ia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh saja.

Jihoon masih begitu populer. Orang-orang masih berkumpul di sekelilingnya, masih dengan gigihnya mencari kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Namun sekarang, semakin jauh Jihoon darinya semakin berkurang perhatian orang-orang pada Woojin. Ia sudah tidak pernah mendengar orang yang ia tidak kenal bicara tentangnya. Woojin pun sudah tidak lagi merasakan tatapan sinis ataupun mendengar cemoohan yang ditujukan padanya.

Woojin seakan terlupakan dan bahkan sudah dianggap tidak ada lagi oleh mereka.

Pagi ini, Woojin tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Jihoon di toilet. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Jihoon terlihat terkejut awalnya, namun akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya menjauhi Woojin, sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk. Woojin dapat melihat ada kepedihan di wajahnya.

Woojin awalnya tidak berniat untuk tinggal dan memandanginya. Namun ada sesuatu dari Jihoon yang membuatnya enggan untuk pergi dan meninggalkannya. Entah kenapa Woojin menikmati bagaimana Jihoon yang terlihat sedih seperti itu. Ekspresinya mengingatkannya pada dirinya beberapa minggu lalu saat ia sadar Jihoon telah mempermainkannya. Ia terlihat begitu rapuh seakan kau bisa menghancurkannya hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan.

Woojin jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Apakah penyebab Jihoon seperti ini adalah dirinya? Mungkinkah perkataan Woojin sewaktu itu menyakiti perasaannya? Apakah akhirnya Jihoon juga bisa merasakan sakit hati yang sama seperti yang Woojin rasakan?

Jihoon akhirnya pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Woojin melihatnya berjalan melewatinya, langkahnya terlihat gontai.

Woojin tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Jihoon terlihat seperti orang yang patah hati. Woojin memang sudah pergi dari kehidupannya. Tapi ia masih punya Jonghyun yang mencintainya.

Bukankah Woojin hanya permainan untuknya? Rasanya sangat konyol jika memang Jihoon meratapi kepergiannya.

Di waktu istirahat, Woojin kembali berkutat di ruang klubnya, robot rancangan mereka memang sudah selesai namun ada beberapa hal yang harus di cek ulang.

"Woojin.."

Donghyun yang Woojin tidak sadari sedang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan membuatnya menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Woojin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan seniornya itu sedang memandanginya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kembali seperti Woojin yang dulu.. "

Ia menghela nafasnya dan mengambil tangan Woojin untuk mengenggamnya. Ia pun kembali memberikan senyumannya pada Woojin. "Aku lega, aku benar-benar khawatir padamu.."

Woojin tertawa. Ia menepuk tangan Donghyun yang sedang menggenggamnya saat ini. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang.."

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Hyung.."

Donghyun tersenyum lega, dan Woojin dapat melihat di matanya kalau seniornya ini benar-benar tulus menyayanginya. Kekhawatiran yang ia tunjukkan benar-benar nyata terlihat pada raut wajahnya. Woojin ingat saat ia melewati masa-masa sulit saat itu Donghyun selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Bukan hanya dia, tapi semua orang di klubnya. Woojin sekarang sadar banyak orang di sekelilingnya yang menyayanginya lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung, kau baik sekali padaku, tahu gini aku pacarin saja kau dari dulu ya.."

Woojin mengaduh saat menerima cubitan kencang di lengannya yang diberikan oleh seniornya itu. "Enak saja, hatiku cuma aku berikan pada seorang yang bernama Im Youngmin tahu!"

Woojin tertawa. Ia suka sekali menganggu Donghyun, karena seniornya itu wajahnya pasti akan memerah jika digodai seperti ini.

"Kau pasti akan menemukan cinta sejatimu Woojin, tenang saja.."

Woojin mengangguk. Ya, Woojin percaya suatu saat ia akan menemukannya. Ia pun tidak tahu kapan, dimana dan pada siapa ia akan melabuhkan hatinya nanti, tapi ia berharap orang itu juga akan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

-0-

Terkadang, ada saat ketika Woojin kembali memikirkan Jihoon. Dan Woojin akan benar-benar membenci dirinya pada saat itu karena rasanya jantungnya masih berdebar setiap paras yang indah itu muncul dalam ingatannya, selain itu tubuhnya pun kembali mengingat setiap sentuhan yang diberikan olehnya saat itu. Betapa lembut kulitnya dan betapa adiktif aroma tubuhnya membuat Woojin kembali ingin merasakannya.

Woojin itu bodoh. Mengapa sulit sekali baginya hanya untuk melupakan satu orang itu dari hidupnya?

Bisakah Tuhan membuatnya lupa ingatan agar kenangan tentang Jihoon bisa sepenuhnya ia hapuskan dari pikirannya?

Sekarang Jihoon sudah hampir hilang dari kehidupan Woojin. Mereka memang masih sekolah di tempat yang sama, namun entah kenapa sulit sekali bagi Woojin untuk melihatnya sekarang. Woojin sudah tidak pernah lagi melihatnya makan di kantin, bahkan ia pun sudah tidak pernah lagi berpapasan dengannya di koridor sekolah. Woojin terkadang bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar Jihoon sekarang, apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan apakah ia bahagia?

Bodohnya Woojin, terkadang ia bisa tidak sadar mencari-cari keberadaan Jihoon. Setiap melewati ruang kelas remaja manis itu, ia selalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat dan memastikan keadaannya. Namun anehnya dalam beberapa hari ini Woojin tidak dapat menemukan anak itu.

"Mark, kau sudah menjenguk Jihoon?"

Woojin sedang berdiri di depan lokernya dan tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Mark Lee dan Ahn Hyungseob. Mereka berdua memang teman sekelas Jihoon.

"Ya aku sudah kesana hari senin ini.. "

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya, ini sudah tiga hari aku jadi khawatir.."

"Aku berencana mengunjunginya lagi sekarang, kau mau ikut?"

Woojin menutup lokernya dan melihat kedua orang itu sudah pergi untuk menjenguk Jihoon. Pantas saja Woojin tidak melihatnya selama beberapa hari ini, ternyata ia jatuh sakit.

Woojin menghela nafasnya, entah kenapa ia merasakan sesak di dadanya saat mendengar Jihoon sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sekarang. Walaupun Jihoon pernah menyakitinya, tetap saja di dalam hati Woojin, ia tidak ingin Jihoon sakit. Meskipun logikanya sekarang menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi peduli padanya, ia tetap tidak bisa.

Memang benar, mungkin karena Woojin sudah terlalu lama mencintainya. Seberapa keras usahanya untuk membenci Jihoon, ia tetap tidak bisa.

Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Jihoon.

-0-

Woojin tidak bisa tidur lagi semalaman. Ia sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya tapi tidak bisa. Di pikirannya hanya ada Jihoon. Woojin benar-benar ingin tahu keadaannya sekarang. Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak tega membayangkan Jihoon sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak berdaya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat senyuman manis dan indahnya binar di matanya. Semenjak saat itu, ketika Woojin memintanya untuk pergi dari kehidupannya.

Apakah benar seorang Park Woojin kah yang telah membuatnya sakit? Jika memang seperti itu, Woojin benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan pernah tega menyakiti orang yang pernah ia cintai. Ujung-ujungnya akan seperti ini, Woojin sekali lagi menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada Jihoon.

Jika dulu, logikanya menyalahkan hatinya, sekarang hatinya lah yang mulai menyalahkan logikanya karena membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Jihoon.

Karena ketika Jihoon sakit, Woojin pun akan ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

-0-

Woojin akhirnya merasa sedikit lega ketika ia melihat Jihoon kembali masuk ke sekolah. Pagi ini ia diantar oleh orang tuanya dan sampai di gerbang ia sudah di sambut oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya. Woojin bisa melihat salah satu dari mereka ada Mark yang memang Woojin lihat memberikan perhatian lebih padanya dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

Woojin hanya bisa melihat dan memastikan keadaannya dari jauh. Jihoon berjalan berdampingan dengan Mark yang memegangi pinggangnya dari belakang menopangnya untuk berjalan. Ia kadang tersenyum, tapi senyumannya masih terlihat lemah, wajahnya pun masih terlihat pucat.

Woojin melihat Jihoon seperti kehilangan sinarnya. Ia masih terlihat indah, tapi tidak seindah dulu, sewaktu ia masih ada dalam kehidupan Woojin. Mungkin saja karena ia masih belum sembuh benar. Tapi tetap saja Woojin merasa ada yang hilang darinya.

Hari ini ada test pelajaran olahraga. Semua anak kelas dua dikumpulkan bersama di lapangan _outdoor_. Woojin sudah selesai melakukan serangkaian tes atletik untuknya dan sekarang ia sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

Setelah kelasnya adalah giliran kelas Jihoon. Woojin melihat Jihoon ikut dalam barisan orang-orang yang akan dipanggil namanya untuk berlari. Ia khawatir, bukankan Jihoon baru sembuh dari sakitnya, seharusnya ia tidak dulu melakukan hal-hal yang melelahkan seperti ini.

Woojin tanpa terasa berjalan ke arah Jihoon. Namun berhenti sekitar beberapa meter setelah ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Jihoon menoleh ke arahnya dan mata mereka bertatapan pada saat itu. Woojin seakan terhipnotis dengan matanya. Woojin merasa iba melihat Jihoon yang benar-benar kelihatan rapuh, ia menatapnya dan bibirnya bergerak seakan mengucapkan namanya, memanggilnya.

Woojin pun berjalan mendekatinya saat tiba-tiba Jihoon jatuh pingsan.

Semua orang langsung panik melihat Jihoon yang sudah tergeletak di tanah. Woojin secara refleks berlari untuk menolongnya saat seseorang mendorongnya dan mengambil alih untuk menolong Jihoon. Woojin hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya saat Mark menggendong Jihoon di punggungnya dan membawanya menuju klinik sekolah.

-0-

Jihoon memang benar-benar populer, buktinya sepanjang koridor klinik sekolahnya sekarang penuh sesak dengan murid-murid yang datang untuk melihat keadaannya. Ada yang benar-benar khawatir, tapi ada juga sebagian yang hanya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Woojin juga ada disana, ia menjadi salah satu yang khawatir dengan keadaan Jihoon. Selain dirinya juga ada teman-teman sekelasnya. Jihoon memang benar-benar berpengaruh di sekolahnya, buktinya jam pelajaran olahraga saja sampai terhenti karena semua anak ikut bubar saat ia dibawa ke klinik sekolah hanya untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Belakangan ini Jihoon memang agak aneh."

"Apa ia putus dengan Jonghyun?"

Woojin mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai membicarakan Jihoon. Mereka mulai berspekulasi tentang kejadian ini. Tidak sedikit pula yang membicarakan tentang Mark Lee yang begitu perhatian dengan Jihoon.

Seakan membungkam semua perkataan mereka, tiba-tiba saja dari arah koridor datang Jonghyun, kekasih Jihoon yang berlari menerobos kerumunan orang untuk masuk ke dalam klinik.

Woojin melihat wajah pria itu terlihat benar-benar panik. Dan Woojin tidak yakin jika Jonghyun sudah memutuskan hubungan cintanya dengan Jihoon.

Tidak lama kemudian Jonghyun keluar dari klinik sambil membopong Jihoon. Jihoon sudah sadar, namun ia masih terlihat lemah di dalam gendongan Jonghyun. Woojin melihat betapa khawatirnya Jonghyun melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang seperti itu, ia terus menatapnya sepanjang jalan.

Bagaikan _scene_ dalam sebuah drama, semua orang dengan sukarela membuka jalan untuk mereka lewat. Woojin hanya bisa tersenyum, setidaknya Jonghyun masih ada untuknya dan bisa melindunginya. Sepanjang mereka berjalan Woojin dapat melihat Jonghyun yang terlihat menanyakan keadaan Jihoon berkali-kali karena begitu khawatir padanya, walaupun Jihoon hanya bisa memberikan senyumnya untuk menenangkan Jonghyun, kekasihnya itu masih terlihat tidak tenang.

Woojin juga begitu, ia masih khawatir dengan keadaan Jihoon. Anak itu sepertinya begitu memaksakan keadaannya. Seharusnya ia beristirahat dan memulihkan keadaannya, bukannya pergi ke sekolah seperti ini.

Woojin terpaku di tempatnya saat kedua pasangan ini melewatinya. Waktu seakan berhenti ketika Jihoon menoleh kearahnya dan menatap matanya. Walaupun kejadiannya hanya sesaat, Woojin bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Jihoon memandanginya seakan ada yang ingin ia atakana pada Woojin.

Woojin pun lemah dengan tatapan itu. Rasanya semua kebencian yang pernah timbul dalam dirinya untuk Jihoon lenyap dalam sesaat. Sekali lagi, rasa ingin melindungi muncul dari hatinya. Woojin sekarang benar-benar merindukannya, ia ingin sekali memeluknya dan berbagi rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakan olehnya bersama.

Woojin masih mencintai Jihoon.

Apapun yang terjadi ia tidak bisa menghapus nama seseorang yang indah itu dari hatinya.

-end of chapter 5-

.

.

 **Finally chapter 5 bisa aku selesain juga..**

 **Maaf udah gantungin cerita ini agak lama ya,**

 **Mungkin chapter ini bikin kalian bingung dengan Woojin yang terkesan plin plan dan gak bisa move on dari Jihoon.**

 **Sebenarnya ini berdasarkan pengalaman author sendiri sih kadang kalau kita udah begitu cinta sama seseorang, walaupun udah disakiti mereka, kadang kita tetap gak bisa membenci mereka kan? Aku gak tau apa ini aku aja atau kalian juga pernah ngerasain hal yang sama kaya aku atau kaya Woojin disini.**

 **Oh iya cerita ini aku naikin ratenya, karena ceritanya bakal ngelanjut bukan hanya di kehidupan remaja mereka aja di beberapa chapter kedepan.**

 **Oke segini aja note plus curcolan dari author.**

 **Semoga aku bisa segera update chapter berikutnya, I'm working on it right now, semoga bisa cepat selesai.**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk review dan kesabaran kalian nunggu kelanjutan fic ini, mohon maaf atas kelambatan author ini :'(**

 **Selamat membaca ya! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist_

Woojin sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu. Ia diberikan dispensasi dari sekolahnya karena harus pergi mengikuti final Kontes Robot se-Korea Selatan yang diadakan di kota Busan. Selama ia mengikuti karantina, banyak sekali rangkaian kegiatan yang harus ia ikuti sebelum hari final. Karena kesibukannya ini, ia hampir melupakan kehidupannya nyatanya. Termasuk tentang Jihoon yang menjadi sumber dari kegalauan hatinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tim mereka berhasil mendapatkan gelar Juara ke III, yang pastinya sangat membanggakan mengingat ini adalah kali pertama tim mereka mengikuti kontes tingkat Nasional seperti ini. Walaupun tidak mendapatkan posisi juara utama, semua orang tetap menangis bahagia karena perjuangan mereka selama ini berbuahkan hasil yang membanggakan.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di kereta untuk kembali ke Seoul. Semua orang sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Pesta perayaan kemenangan mereka pun ditunda sampai minggu depan karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sanggup karena begitu kelelahan. Selama seminggu ini mereka benar-benar kurang tidur, tidak aneh makanya jika sekarang mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti zombie.

Sesampainya di Seoul, Woojin langsung bergegas untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk tidur dan beristirahat di kasurnya yang empuk. Udara di luar sangat dingin, musim gugur sudah hampir berakhir. Woojin berjalan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena mantel yang ia pakai tidak cukup tebal untuk menghalau dinginnya angin yang menusuk tulangnya. Woojin benar-benar terburu-buru, rasanya ia ingin segera menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan segelas coklat panas dan sup yang ibunya buat untuk menyambut kedatangannnya.

Woojin terkejut saat ia sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia sesaat terdiam untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat bukanlah sebuah khayalannya semata. Woojin sempat mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, namun sosok itu tidak hilang dari penglihatannya.

"Woojin.."

Sekarang Woojin yakin kalau yang dilihatnya benar-benar nyata.

"Astaga Jihoon, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Woojin seketika panik melihat Jihoon yang berdiri di depan gerbangnya dengan hanya bermodalkan sweaternya yang tidak cukup untuk menghalau dinginnya udara saat ini. Ia terlihat pucat, sepertinya sudah agak lama ia menunggu di sana. Woojin tanpa berpikir panjang langsung melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkannya diatas bahunya. tangannya pun secara refleks langsung memegang kedua pipi Jihoon yang terasa sedingin es, mencoba menghangatkannya.

Jihoon tersenyum lemah melihat Woojin. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga Woojin.."

Woojin menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa Jihoon akan mencarinya sampai ke rumahnya. Dan apa yang ia lakukan di udara yang dingin ini? Tindakannya ini benar-benar nekat dan di luar akal sehatnya.

"Masuklah dulu, kau akan sakit lagi. Disini terlalu dingin."

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia berjalan mengikuti Woojin yang mengarahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jihoon tidak berbicara apa-apa begitu pun Woojin. Woojin sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap dingin padanya, ia hanya berusaha menjaga jarak. Woojin takut, salah-salah ia bisa kembali luluh padanya.

"Ma, aku pulang!"

"Jihoon, kau duduk dulu disini.."

Woojin pergi meninggalkan Jihoon masuk ke dapur lalu ia kembali dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Hai, teman Woojin ya?"

Jihoon menundukkan badannya untuk memberi salam pada ibu Woojin dan tersenyum. "Iya tante, namaku Park Jihoon.."

Ibu Woojin tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Tante senang banget loh ada teman Woojin yang main ke rumah. Tapi sayang sekali tante sebentar lagi bakal pergi ninggalin kalian nih, gak apa-apa ya?"

"Ada acara keluarga di luar kota soalnya.."

"Woojin, mama udah siapin makan malamnya di meja ya.. Jihoon juga nanti makan ya, kamu baru pulang sekolah kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Oke, tante tinggal dulu ya.. kalian baik-baik ya di rumah.."

Akhirnya mereka kembali ditinggal berdua. Woojin bisa merasakan Jihoon masih memandanginya. "Jihoon kau mau makan? Kita makan dulu ya, aku lapar.."

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia kembali mengikuti Woojin menuju ruang makannya. Disana sudah terhidang nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk pendampingnya. Jihoon dengan patuh duduk di kursinya menunggu Woojin mengambilkan nasi untuknya.

Jihoon sesaat hanya memandangi Woojin yang sudah mulai makan dengan lahapnya. sesekali ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah makanannya yang baru ia sentuh sedikit. Walaupun ia belum makan malam, rasanya Jihoon tidak nafsu makan, rasa laparnya hilang begitu saja.

Woojin menghela nafasnya melihat Jihoon yang mengunyah makanannya dengan begitu pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak bisa menghabiskan makananmu. Nafsu makanmu mungkin belum kembali karena kau baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Tapi setidaknya makan supnya, supaya kau ada tenaga."

Jihoon memang baru sembuh dari sakitnya sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi sebenarnya nafsu makannya sudah kembali. Saat ini ia hanya gugup dan banyak sekali yang membebani pikirannya.

Akhirnya Jihoon berusaha untuk menghabiskan sup daging sapi bagiannya walaupun agak sulit. Woojin yang sudah selesai makan sejak tadi menungguinya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memandang Jihoon.

"Woojin aku sudah selesai.."

Woojin mengangguk, ia lalu membereskan piring kotor yang ada di meja makan. Jihoon ingin membantu tapi Woojin mencegahnya.

"Kau pergi duluan saja ke kamarku. di lantai atas, pintu warna putih dengan _sign 'keep out'_."

Jihoon hanya memandangi Woojin.

"Nanti aku menyusul setelah memberesi ini.."

Woojin menunjukkan jalan ke arah tangga menuju kamarnya dan kembali ke bawah untuk mencuci piring kotor. Saat ia masuk kamar, Jihoon yang sedang duduk langsung menoleh padanya dan menatapnya. Ia belum bicara apapun, namun Woojin sudah berfirasat buruk tentang hal ini. Ada sesuatu yang Woojin takutkan, apalagi saat melihat matanya. Sesuatu dalam diri Woojin mulai bereaksi, berada bersama Jihoon dalam ruangan tertutup seperti ini membuat jantungnya mulai berdebar.

Woojin sengaja duduk di kursi belajarnya dan tidak bergabung untuk duduk bersama Jihoon di atas ranjangnya. Ia masih berusaha untuk membuat jarak di antara mereka.

"Woojin a—

"Kau ngapain ke sini, bukankah aku bilang agar kau tidak usah menemuiku lagi?"

Jihoon terlihat terluka mendengar pertanyaan Woojin. Ia menghentikan apa yang tadinya ia mau katakan dan merekatkan kembali kedua bibirnya. Remaja itu menunduk, menghindari tatapan Woojin. Ia memainkan kedua jarinya dengan gugup. Bahunya mulai bergetar.

"Ma..maaf Woojin.."

Woojin terdiam, ia tidak merespon permohonan maaf dari remaja itu. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Jihoon padanya sudah begitu kelewatan untuk bisa dimaafkan. Walaupun hatinya langsung luluh mendengar satu kata itu, logika Woojin memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan.

Jihoon akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Woojin dengan kedua matanya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Woojin sudah hampir kehilangan kendalinya saat melihat orang yang telah menyakitinya itu terlihat begitu rapuh seperti itu. Woojin tidak tega, bagaimana pun hatinya tetap sakit melihat Jihoon seperti itu, apalagi jika ia sendiri pelakunya.

"Maafkan aku Woojin. A..Aku benar-benar telah menyakitimu, aku memang tidak berhak untuk menemuimu lagi, aku memang jahat..

..Aku seharusnya pergi jauh darimu.."

Jihoon mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia masih terlihat begitu indah dengan bulir air matanya yang mengalir bagaikan kristal di pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Ta.. tapi aku tidak bisa.."

Woojin terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan dari Jihoon. Mengapa ia berkata seperti itu, mengapa ia tidak bisa menjauh darinya, bukankah Jihoon tidak mencintainya? Bukankan ada Jonghyun yang bisa mengisi harinya.

"Woojin, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.."

"A..A..aku mencintaimu.."

Woojin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Jihoon mencintainya? Lelucon macam apa ini? Sebegitu keraskah usaha Jihoon untuk menyakitinya sampai ia bisa mengatakan kebohongan seperti ini?

Woojin tertawa sinis. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan bohong, bukankah terakhir kau bilang kalau kau sangat mencintai Jonghyun?"

Jihoon menatap Woojin lekat. Raut wajahnya terlihat benar-benar terluka, air mata tak henti mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah itu. Bibirnya pun bergetar karena berusaha menahan suara tangis yang tetap tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Walaupun Woojin semakin tidak tega untuk melihatnya, ia tetap menatap kembali mata itu, memastikan apa yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran.

Pada kenyataanya Woojin memang tidak melihat sedikitpun keraguan di matanya. Meskipun begitu logika Woojin tetap menyuruhnya untuk tidak percaya. Woojin takut ia akan tersakiti lagi.

"Sudahlah Jihoon, kau bicara ngelantur.. aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi..

..Kau pasti lelah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang oke?"

Woojin berdiri dan mengambilkan mantel dari dalam lemari pakaiannya untuk Jihoon. Ia kemudian menghampiri remaja yang sekarang menunduk dan terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ini, pakailah.. "Woojin menyodorkan jaketnya pada Jihoon. Ia masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

Woojin menghela nafasnya, ia juga lelah dengan ini semua. Ia baru saja pulang dari perjalanan jauh dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi hal seperti ini. Woojin dengan berhati-hati memakaikan jaket itu pada Jihoon yang sepertinya semakin mengeraskan tubuhnya, seakan menolak apa yang Woojin lakukan padanya,

"Gak mau!"

Woojin terkejut saat Jihoon tiba-tiba melempar jaket itu ke lantai. Ia tidak membentaknya, ia juga tidak melempar jaket itu dengan kasar. Hanya saja yang dilakukannya benar-benar mendadak. Woojin tidak menyangka kalau Jihoon akan memberontak.

"Aku gak mau pergi.."

"Aku mau bersamamu Woojin."

Woojin diam saat tiba-tiba Jihoon berdiri dan menatapnya. Ia mendekati Woojin dan menghapus jarak yang tercipta sebelumnya. Jihoon menatap Woojin dengan air mata yang masih bercucuran dengan derasnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat terluka.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Woojin.."

Jihoon semakin bergerak mendekat pada Woojin, sampai akhirnya dada mereka saling bersentuhan. Jihoon menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat dari Woojin sampai akhirnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Woojin lekat, ia terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia mencium Woojin.

Woojin bisa mendengar tembok pertahanan dirinya runtuh saat ia merasakan bibir yang lembut itu menyentuhnya. Woojin benar-benar merindukan rasa ini, rasa manis yang membuatnya kecanduan. Bibir itu adalah suatu kesalahan, karenanya Woojin berhenti mendengarkan logikanya dan mulai membalas ciuman itu. Betapa Woojin merindukan kehangatan ini.

Bibir itu masih terasa lembut, sama seperti terakhir kali ia merasakannya.

Woojin hampir saja lupa diri dan terus ikut dalam alur cerita yang Jihoon ciptakan sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dan mendorong Jihoon, ia pun mundur dan berdiri menjauh darinya.

"Hentikan Jihoon, ini salah."

"..Lebih baik kau pulang."

Woojin menghindari tatapan Jihoon dan memilih untuk pergi dari kamar dan meninggalkannya untuk sementara sampai remaja itu tenang. Ketika membuka pintu tiba-tiba ia merasakan pelukan dari arah belakang.

Woojin berusaha keras untuk tidak merespon Jihoon, ia tetap diam sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan tubuh Jihoon bergetar karena menangis.

"Tolonglah, percayalah padaku Woojin.."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, jangan buat aku pergi darimu.."

Sekarang ini sedang terjadi pergolakan di dalam batinnya. Woojin ingin sekali percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jihoon padanya. Tapi ia masih ragu, sakit hati yang ia rasakan sebelumnya menyisakan trauma dalam ingatannya, membuatnya menjadi semakin berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Ia tidak mau terluka lagi.

"Woojin.."

Woojin menghela nafasnya.

"Jihoon. Tolong lepaskan.."

"Jangan buat ini semakin sulit bagi kita berdua.."

Woojin berkata dengan nada yang sedatar mungkin. Ini yang terbaik, dengannya bersikap dingin seperti ini pasti akan lebih mudah untuk Jihoon menyerah padanya.

Woojin melepaskan tangan Jihoon dengan perlahan. Ia lalu berbalik dan menatap Jihoon langsung di wajahnya. Remaja itu benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat berantakan saat ini, Ia terus menangis. Woojin pernah begitu membenci Jonghyun yang pernah membuat Jihoon menangis sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang, ia malah melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Jonghyun saat itu.

Woojin mengkhianati hatinya sendiri dengan menyakiti Jihoon dan membuatnya terluka seperti ini.

Dan sekarang Woojin patut untuk membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Jihoon aku percaya kau mencintaiku. Tapi kau mencintai Jonghyun juga bukan?"

"Kau tidak bisa mencintai dua orang yang sama dalam satu waktu.."

"Karena salah satu dari kita pasti akan tersakiti nantinya.."

"Jadi aku minta agar kau tidak mencintaiku lagi.. "

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Ia terlihat tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Woojin. "Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Woojin.."

"Aku bisa mati.."

Woojin menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap Jihoon sekali lagi dan terdiam untuk sesaat. Tidak ada yang tahu jika kedepannya Jihoon sendiri yang akan tersakiti. Woojin tidak mau jika hal itu terjadi. Dengan menyakitinya sekarang saja ia sudah begitu merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Jihoon.."

Woojin melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Jihoon sekali lagi, namun Jihoon menarik tangannya dan menahannya.

Woojin tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba Jihoon mulai melepas sweaternya. Ia kemudian membuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu. Ia menatap Woojin dan memegang tangannya, mengarahkannya untuk menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang baru saja terekspos. Woojin dapat merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit itu, begitu adiktif, membuatnya ingin menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

"Jihoon hentikan.."

Jihoon terlihat terkejut. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Woojin dan menunduk.

"Jangan lakukan ini, aku tak mau kau menyesal nantinya.." Woojin membetulkan pakaian Jihoon yang sudah terjatuh sampai di lengannya dan memperlihatkan bahu yang mulus itu. Ia lalu mengancingi kembali kemeja itu satu persatu.

"Mengapa Woojin?"

"Aku bahkan bisa memberikanmu semuanya jika kau mau.."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak pergi dariku.."

Jihoon kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia terlihat begitu terpukul dengan sikap Woojin sampai-sampai ia jatuh terduduk di lantai karena kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Jihoon menangis dengan kedua tangan menutupi Wajahnya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Woojin sebenarnya tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Jihoon benar-benar terlihat hancur. Walaupun Woojin pernah juga pernah dibuat berada dalam keadaan hancur seperti ini olehnya, ia tetap tidak sampai hati jika Jihoon harus merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang pernah ia rasakan.

Woojin mencintai Jihoon.

Woojin mencintai Jihoon, tidak seharusnya ia menyakitinya seperti ini.

"Woo.. Woojin.."

"A..aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.."

"Awalnya aku tahu kalau yang aku lakukan salah.."

"Aku pernah mencoba menghapusmu dari hidupku, tapi ketika kau pergi aku merasa kosong, separuh dari diriku terasa mati.."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk menyakitimu, ataupun Jonghyun hyung.."

..Tapi aku tidak bisa memilih satu di antar kalian. Aku memang jahat.."

"Aku adalah orang yang tamak.."

"Maafkan aku.."

Jihoon mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, seakan Woojin sedang menghukumnya saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, awalnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk jatuh terlalu dalam dengan perasaan ini. Tapi bersamamu aku benar-benar nyaman..

..Aku merasakan suatu kehangatan yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya, bahkan dari Jonghyun hyung sekalipun.."

Woojin terdiam, ia sekarang mulai mengerti perasaan Jihoon. Orang yang ia cintai itu ternyata sama menderitanya seperti dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia juga tahu kalau Jihoon pergi karena ia tidak mau mengkhinati Jonghyun, namun kembali lagi karena ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya pada Woojin.

Apa yang mereka rasakan memang sama. Woojin sendiri juga tidak dapat hidup tanpa Jihoon. Walaupun sempat berusaha untuk merelakan Jihoon dan meneruskan kehidupannya, rasanya tetap ada yang hilang dari dirinya ketika Jihoon pergi. Rasanya seperti ada ruang kosong yang tidak bisa dimasuki lagi oleh siapapun di dalam hatinya. Ia merasa hampa.

Woojin sadar sejak awal memang semuanya adalah kesalahannya. Mengapa ia berusaha untuk membuat Jihoon menyadari keberadaannya sejak awal? Karenanya, Jihoon pun masuk lebih dalam di kehidupannya. Andai saja pada waktu itu Jihoon tidak menyadari dirinya ada, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini.

Sekarang keduanya sudah tidak bisa lari lagi. Ini adalah dosa bersama yang mereka lakukan. Mereka sudah terjebak terlalu dalam, tidak ada jalan keluar bagi mereka sekarang.

Woojin akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti hatinya dan menghancurkan semua logikanya sekali lagi. Ia duduk di hadapan Jihoon dan memegang kedua bahunya. Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan penuh harapan. Woojin menghela nafasnya, ia kembali menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang telah ia perbuat pada orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Woojin mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipi mulus itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan memeluknya.

Rasanya seperti seluruh beban yang ia rasakan selama ini lenyap begitu saja. Hatinya terasa nyaman saat ia merasakan kembali kehangatan ini dalam pelukannya. Woojin mencium pucuk kepala Jihoon dan menghirup aromanya yang lembut. Ia benar-benar merindukannya.

Woojin merasakan tubuh Jihoon mulai relaks di dalam pelukannya, tangisannya pun sedikit-demi-sedikit mulai terhenti.

Woojin akhirnya menarik Jihoon dari posisinya dan membawanya untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Woojin lalu ikut berbaring di sampingnya dan memeluknya. Ia membiarkan lengan atasnya menjadi alas kepala remaja itu. Woojin pun menatap mata indah itu dan mengusap sisa air mata yang tertinggal disana.

"Maafkan aku Jihoon, sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu.."

"Semua ini bukan salahmu. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, aku yang salah.."

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang Woojin katakan. "tidak Woojin.. aku yang salah.."

Woojin meletakkan jarinya di bibir Jihoon dengan lembut, membuat remaja manis itu berhenti bicara. Ia kemudia mengambil tangan Jihoon dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Ini salahku. Aku yang begitu tamak.."

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya hanya untuk diriku.."

"Karena rasa tamak itu, aku akhirnya memilih untuk pergi darimu. Tahu yang aku inginkan itu tidak mungkin terjadi.."

"Seharusnya aku tidak boleh begitu. Jonghyun sudah terlebih dulu datang di kehidupanmu. Akan sangat tidak adil jika aku datang dan merebut posisinya.."

"Aku rasa aku sudah harus puas dengan posisiku sekarang. Walaupun kau hanya memberikanku separuh tempat saja di hatimu, aku tetap bahagia."

"Karena aku begitu mencintaimu Jihoon.. sejak dulu.."

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, bahkan jauh sebelum kau sadar kalau aku ada.."

Mendengar perkataan Woojin, tangisan Jihoon kembali merebak. Remaja manis itu tidak bisa menggambarkan lagi apa yang ia rasakan. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Rasa takut, keputus-asaan, lega dan bahagia memenuhi hatinya. Walaupun begitu saat ini ia merasa lebih sedikit tenang karena Woojin berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

Apa yang dilakukan Woojin padanya saat ini bagaikan hujan lebat di tengah kemarau panjang. Begitu menyejukkan terasa di hatinya.

Woojin tersenyum lega melihat Jihoon yang akhirnya mulai bisa tenang, bahkan orang yang dicintainya itu sudah bisa tersenyum kembali. Akhirnya Woojin kembali melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang hilang dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Ia kembali terlihat indah, dengan sinar yang kembali memancar di matanya.

"Tenang saja Jihoon aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu sampai kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk pergi.."

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Woojin dan menghirup aroma yang ia benar-benar rindukan. Rasanya begitu nyaman dengan Woojin yang membelai rambutnya untuk menenangkannya.

Rasanya sekarang hati Jihoon kembali penuh. Sudah tidak ada lagi rasa yang menyesakkan yang diakibatkan oleh ruang dalam hatinya yang sempat kosong akibat kepergian Woojin dari sisinya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Woojin. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi ya.."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.. "

Woojin mengecup dahi Jihoon lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu Jihoon..

selamanya.."

-0-

Woojin tersenyum memandangi sosok indah yang sedang tertidur lelap di dalam pelukannya. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah berhenti mengagumi karya indah yang telah Tuhan ciptakan ini. Sesekali ia pun mencium bibir merah muda yang terasa begitu manis itu. Saat ini, Woojin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang satu detik pun. Ia takut jika ia tertidur semua ini akan berakhir.

Ia takut semua ini hanya mimpi indah yang menghiasi tidurnya.

Woojin benar-benar menghargai saat-saat ini. Karena semuanya tidak akan abadi. Bisa saja Jihoon akan berubah pikiran di kemudian hari. Walaupun begitu ia tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya.

Keputusan yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang adalah hal yang paling bodoh yang ia lakukan.

Sekarang ini Woojin akhirnya resmi menjadi orang ketiga dalam kehidupan percintaan Jihoon dan Jonghyun.

Jihoon memang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya.

Namun yang perlu Woojin ingat, dirinya hanya mengisi sebagian dari hati Jihoon. Separuhnya tentu saja masih ada Jonghyun disana. Menurut Jihoon, Woojin bisa memberikan kenyamanan padanya tapi Woojin yakin, Jonghyun juga pasti punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat Jihoon nyaman. Cara yang bisa membuat Jihoon tidak bisa meninggalkannya demi Woojin, yang akhirnya menciptakan sebuah alur cerita cinta segitiga di antara mereka.

Sekali lagi, cinta seperti ini tidak akan selamanya terasa bahagia. Pastinya akan ada yang tersakiti di kemudian hari. Bukannya tidak mungkin jika suatu saat Woojin harus hengkang dari kehidupan Jihoon. Karena ia tidak mungkin menjalani hidupnya seperti ini terus.

Woojin seharusnya sudah mulai mempersiapkan hatinya, karena meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan itu akan selalu menyakitkan. Walapun begitu, Woojin tidak ingin terlalu banyak berpikiran buruk dan akan menikmati momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan Jihoon, sampai waktu ketika ia harus merelakan Jihoon pergi dari kehidupannya.

-end of ch 6-

 **Selesai juga chapter ini :')**

 **Ini belum selesai ya guys.. masih ada sekitar 2 chapter lagi sampai ini finished.**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini dan tolong jangan benci Jihoon ya :')**

 **Oh iya, belakangan ini kok aku ngeship MinhyunxSungwoon ya, gemes banget liat mereka. Apalagi mereka roommate sekarang. Kemarenan sempet bikin ff mereka juga, tapi belum selesai. Kalian suka juga gak sama couple ini? hahaha**

 **Dan author pun bahagia pinksausage katanya sekamer di dorm baru gemes deh.**

 **Oke deh, Selamat membaca ya guys, jangan lupa reviewnyaa :))**


	7. Chapter 7

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea.._

Dunia ini hanya sementara, begitu pula dengan semua yang ada di dalamnya. Sesuatu bisa datang dan pergi diluar kehendakmu. Seberapa keras kau berusaha untuk menahannya, kau takkan bisa. Selamanya kita hanya bisa pasrah, karena pada dasarnya manusia hanyalah makhluk yang tidak berdaya dibandingkan dengan semesta ini.

Woojin sadar, semua yang ia miliki sekarang tidak akan abadi. Ia tahu akan tiba saatnya ketika ia harus melepaskan Jihoon dari pelukannya. Apalagi dengan posisinya sekarang ini, ia tidak pernah memiliki hati pemuda itu sepenuhnya. Woojin memang selalu berjanji untuk mencintainya selamanya, tapi tidak dengan Jihoon. Jihoon mencintainya, tapi tidak tahu sampai kapan. Bisa saja suatu saat nanti orang yang dicintainya itu akan bosan dengannya. Ia bisa saja memilih Jonghyun pada akhirnya, atau bahkan bisa saja orang lain yang akan mengambil Jihoon darinya.

Woojin tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana kisah cintanya dengan Jihoon akan berakhir. Apakah akan berakhir bahagia? Atau Woojin akan kembali hancur seperti yang sudah-sudah?

Woojin tidak mau membayangkannya.

Sebagai antisipasi, Woojin selama ini sudah berusaha dengan keras membuat dirinya tidak terluka apabila saat itu datang. Woojin memang sangat mencintai Jihoon, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan semakin lama mereka bersama, ia sedikit demi sedikit membangun suatu tembok di dalam hatinya. Tembok itu adalah suatu pembatas yang melindungi ruang hatinya yang paling dalam. Ruang itu bagaikan sebuah bunker, yang akan tetap bertahan jika suatu saat hatinya kembali terluka pada saat Jihoon pergi meninggalkannya di kemudian hari.

Tanpa terasa, bertahun-tahun sudah Woojin menjalani hidup seperti ini. Menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain tidak pernah menjadi rencananya sejak awal.

Ia melewati tahun ke tahun menjadi kekasih rahasia Jihoon. Woojin tidak pernah mempunyai sedikitpun keinginan untuk diakui oleh publik, ia hanya ingin mencintai Jihoon dan hidup tenang bersamanya, walaupun ia hanya mendapatkan sebagian dari cinta pemuda itu.

Sekarang ini, mereka sudah lulus dari SMA. Keduanya masing-masing melanjutkan pendidikan di Universitas yang mereka pilih. Tahun ini mereka sama-sama telah memasuki semester terakhir. Walaupun jadwal kuliah mereka semakin lengang,Woojin tetap tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jihoon hampir setiap hari. Walaupun begitu Jihoon tetap selalu mencari waktu barang dua atau tiga hari dalam seminggu untuk menemuinya.

Tiga hari dalam seminggu sebenarnya tidak cukup bagi Woojin. Ada kalanya ketika ia ingin sekali menahan Jihoon untuk tidak pergi, namun ia tidak bisa. Sekali lagi Woojin harus selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia hanya memiliki sebagian dari hati Jihoon. Selain itu dengan merelakan kekasihnya itu untuk pergi setiap minggu, Woojin dapat mulai belajar hingga ia terbiasa untuk benar-benar melepas Jihoon dari kehidupannya pada saat waktunya tiba.

Biasanya Jihoon lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Woojin. Jelas karena jika keluar rumah, hubungan mereka berisiko untuk diketahui orang lain. Selain itu, Woojin sangat suka saat-saat mereka berbaring malas-malasan di sofa sambil menonton acara televisi ataupun berbaring di ranjang sambil bermain game bersama. Waktu pertemuan mereka sangat singkat, Woojin tidak mau kehilangan sedikit pun waktunya untuk berjauhan dari pemuda berparas manis itu.

Jihoon tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Ia selalu bisa membuat Woojin ingin selalu memanjakannya. Sikap manisnya memang tidak pernah dibuat-buat dan apa saja yang dilakukannya selalu membuat Woojin tersenyum, sekalipun ia sedang dalam harinya yang terburuk. Woojin tidak akan pernah bosan dengan senyumannya. Senyuman itu selalu mengingatkan padanya mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu sejak awal.

Sekarang ini, Woojin sedang dalam keadaan yang benar-benar tertekan. Ia takut proyek rancangan untuk tugas akhir kuliahnya tidak selesai. Salahnya memang yang terlalu ambisius. Alih-alih mengembangkan penemuan yang sudah ada, ia malah memaksakan dirinya membuat program baru yang belum pernah dibuat sebelumnya. Woojin tidak mau jika ia harus mengulang semester akhirnya hanya karena tugas akhirnya yang tidak selesai ini, namun idenya sudah benar-benar buntu sekarang.

"Woojin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jihoon ada di apartemennya sekarang. Hari ini adalah jadwal bagi Jihoon untuk menemuinya, dan Woojin benar-benar merasa tidak enak padanya. Woojin tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikannya seperti ini, tapi banyak sekali yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Woojin menggeleng, ia pun memberikan senyuman hanya untuk menenangkan Jihoon yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan begitu khawatir.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya melihat kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu memaksakan senyumannya. Menghabiskan waktu yang lama bersama Woojin, membuat Jihoon bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Seberapa keras ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya, Jihoon tetap tahu Woojin sedang merasa tertekan saat ini.

"Woojin.."

Jihoon duduk di pangkuan Woojin sambil menghadapnya. Ia lalu menatap langsung ke matanya dan mengusap dahi pemuda busan itu, meluruskan keningnya yang berkerut sambil memberikan senyuman padanya.

"Aku mungkin gak bisa membantumu. Tapi aku akan selalu mendukungmu Woojin.."

"Kau sudah melakukan ini sejak lama, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan tugas akhirmu ini dan mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik."

"Kau pasti bisa, harus semangat ya.."

Jihoon menyelesaikan kata-kata penyemangatnya dengan ciuman di bibir Woojin. Sikapnya ini membuat segala kerisauan yang Woojin rasakan saat ini hilang dalam sesaat. Woojin memang beruntung, karena ia mempunyai orang seperti Jihoon yang memang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Terima kasih sayang, aku akan terus berusaha.."

Woojin memeluk tubuh mungil lelaki manis yang masih duduk di pangkuannya itu dan menyenderkan dirinya di dadanya hangat.

"Oh Jihoon, aku gak tau apa jadinya aku tanpa mu.."

Tubuh Jihoon bergetar karena terkekeh mendengar perkataan Woojin. "Kau ngomong apa sih, tiba-tiba saja. Dasar aneh."

Woojin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencuri beberapa ciuman lagi di bibir manis Jihoon yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan. "Jihoon, bisakah kau tinggal disini sampai akhir minggu?"

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu.."

Woojin tahu ini egois, tapi ia benar-benar menginginkan Jihoon untuk dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. Ia pun terlihat ragu untuk berbicara. Woojin sudah mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sebuah penolakan. Bagaimanapun yang dimintanya saat ini memang sudah terlewat batas, disini ia memohon pada Jihoon untuk memberikan waktu yang merupakan hak Jonghyun—kekasih resmi Jihoon.

"Baiklah aku akan tinggal disini sampai hari senin.."

Woojin tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Jihoon.

"Aku akan bilang pada Jonghyun hyung kalau aku pergi ke rumah orang tuaku.."

"Semoga dengan keberadaanku disini, aku bisa lebih menyemangatimu lagi, oke.."

Woojin mengangguk, ia membelai pipi Jihoon dengan lembut dan mengecupnya. "Terima kasih Jihoon. Aku mencintaimu.."

Jihoon tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu Woojin.."

-0-

Woojin sangat menyukai saat-saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menahan Jihoon untuk tinggal dengannya lebih lama lagi, karenanya ia bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya ini setiap pagi, pertama kali, saat ia baru membuka matanya. Walaupun di pagi hari waktu akan terasa sangat sempit, Woojin tetap meluangkan waktunya untuk memandangi keindahan yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terpukau. Jihoon yang tertidur itu benar-benar cantik di mata Woojin. Woojin sangat menyukai bulu matanya yang panjang dan hampir menyentuh pipinya. Bibirnya yang setengah terbuka malah membuatnya terlihat lebih innocent dan menggemaskan.

Jika sudah puas memandanginya, Woojin suka sekali menciumi Jihoon di sekujur wajahnya sampai pemuda itu terbangun. Jihoon akan memberikan senyuman termanisnya sesaat ia melihat Woojin di hadapannya. Sungguh, Jihoon adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidup seorang Park Woojin. Dan betapa Woojin sangat berharap saat-saat ini tidak akan berakhir selamanya.

Walaupun begitu, ia tetap harus menghadapi kenyataan. Karena hari ini adalah waktu dimana akhirnya ia harus melepaskan Jihoon, dan membiarkannya kembali pada kekasihnya.

"Pagi Woojin.."

Jihoon akhirnya terbangun, Woojin tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya saat Jihoon langsung memberikannya senyuman termanis untuknya. Ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka dan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan.

"Selamat pagi _baby_.."

Jihoon terkekeh mendengar Woojin memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang tidak biasa seperti itu. Ia kemudian menutupi wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?"

Woojin mengangguk.

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

Jihoon yang kelihatan masih mengantuk semakin melesakkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Woojin.

"Jam 10.15.."

Jihoon merengek dalam pelukannya. "Kok sudah jam segini saja.."

Woojin tertawa. Bukannya bangun dan bersiap-siap, Jihoon malah kembali menutup mata dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Woojin pun memutuskan untuk membiarkannya tidur lagi untuk sesaat. Ia tidak tega membangunkan kekasihnya, selain itu Woojin pun bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali mengagumi keindahannya sebelum Jihoon benar-benar pergi.

Jihoon sebenarnya telah memberikan lebih dari yang seharusnya Woojin dapatkan. Tapi tetap saja rasanya ia tidak rela untuk melepaskannya.

Mengapa waktu ini begitu cepat berlalu? Rasanya Woojin ingin sekali menciptakan suatu mesin yang bisa menghentikan waktu, sehingga Jihoon bisa tinggal dengannya lebih lama lagi.

Woojin kembali mencium Jihoon yang masih tertidur di dalam pelukannya itu, menikmati manis dan lembut bibir merah mudanya. Woojin memang benar-benar kecanduan dengan nikmat duniawi itu.

Jihoon pun akhirnya terbangun. Ketika membuka matanya, ia langsung terduduk dan menatap Woojin dengan ekspresi yang terkejut. "Astaga Woojin jam berapa sekarang?!"

Mereka bersama-sama melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Ya ampun sudah jam sebelas!"

Jihoon segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Woojin yang menghela nafasnya dengan kecewa. Woojin benar-benar tidak rela membiarkan Jihoon pergi. Apa perlu ia kunci pintu kamar mandinya agar Jihoon tidak bisa keluar dan akhirnya terlambat bertemu Jonghyun?

Tapi itu sangat kekanakan. Woojin juga tidak berhak melakukan hal itu. Bagaimanapun Woojin hanyalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Ia tidak berhak meminta lebih dari apa yang telah diberikan padanya

Akhirnya Jihoon pun sudah selesai mandi. Ia kemudian terburu-buru untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Woojin masih terdiam, ia hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari tempat tidur.

Mungkin Jihoon sadar Woojin kecewa, atau mungkin ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol raut wajahnya lagi, karena akhirnya Jihoon pun mendatanginya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Woojin. Ia pun memberikan senyuman bersalah padanya.

"Maaf ya Woojin aku harus pulang. Aku sudah janji akan menemui Jonghyun hyung dan makan siang dengannya hari ini.."

Woojin senyum dengan sangat terpaksa. Ia mengerti, namun kenapa ia malah semakin kesal ketika Jihoon menjelaskan ini semua padanya. Woojin merajuk. Tapi ini benar-benar di luar kendalinya. Bukan maunya untuk bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Biasanya Woojin memang selalu bisa mengalah, tapi entah kenapa saat ini dirinya ingin egois.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan Woojin.."

Woojin masih diam, ia lalu menarik lengan Jihoon dan memeluk pinggangnya, menyenderkan kepalanya di perut pemuda berparas manis itu.

Jihoon tersenyum, ia pun menepuk-nepuk kepala Woojin dengan lembut.

"Woojin, maafkan aku ya, aku janji aku pasti kesini lagi nanti.."

"Tapi hari ini aku sudah janji.. "

Jihoon melepas pelukan Woojin dan menundukkan badannya sampai saling bertatap muka dengan Woojin. "Aku mencintaimu oke?"

Woojin memaksakan senyumnya sekali lagi, Jihoon sadar akan hal itu dan ia pun kembali memberikan tatapan yang merasa bersalah. "Aku pergi dulu ya.."

Jihoon mengecup bibir Woojin dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Woojin.

"Aku antar.."

Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak usah.. Aku sudah pesan taksi kok.."

"Ini aku mau langsung ketemu Jonghyun Hyung dulu di kantornya.."

Woojin hanya mengangguk. Jihoon menghela nafasnya melihat Woojin yang bertingkah seperti itu. Selama mereka bersama, Jihoon sama sekali belum pernah melihat sisi lain darinya yang terkesan kekanakan seperti ini. Jihoon ingin tertawa sebenarnya, karena Woojin yang seperti ini benar-benar menggemaskan seperti anak kecil. Tapi ia menahannya karena jika ia melakukannya, Woojin pasti akan semakin merajuk yang akan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk pergi dari sini.

Jihoon menundukkan badannya sampai ia berlutut di lantai dan berhadapan dengan Woojin. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi kekasihnya itu dan menatapnya langsung ke matanya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku akan selalu mencintaimu Woojin?"

Jihoon mengecup bibir Woojin dengan perlahan dan lembut. Woojin tersenyum dalam ciumannya, setidaknya perlakuan dari pemuda manis itu sedikit membuatnya merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

-0-

Woojin membaca kembali email yang dikirim oleh Donghyun padanya. Sudah kesekian kalinya seniornya itu mengirimi pesan yang sama padanya. Yaitu, tawaran untuk bekerja di perusahaannya di Jepang.

Ya, Donghyun dan Youngmin sekarang tinggal di Negara itu, bersama merintis usaha mereka di sana. Mereka membuat perusahaan _software gaming_ yang awalnya memang kecil, namun sekarang sudah semakin berkembang. Prospek perusahaan mereka sangat bagus, oleh karena itu mereka membutuhkan beberapa tenaga baru untuk membantunya.

Woojin sudah beberapa kali menolak tawaran itu dengan alasan ia belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Sebenarnya tawaran itu masih akan berlaku sampai Woojin lulus nanti, tapi ada hal yang memberatkannya untuk pergi dari Korea.

Apalagi jika bukan karena Jihoon.

Woojin sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Setidaknya sampai tiba saatnya ketika Jihoon sendiri yang memintanya untuk pergi.

Dan untuk saat ini atau beberapa tahun ke depan Woojin masih yakin kalau Jihoon tetap akan membutuhkan dirinya untuk tetap berada di sisinya, sama seperti Woojin yang akan tetap membutuhkannya.

Woojin sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang sangat posesif. Jika mencintai seseorang ia ingin semua perhatian orang itu hanya ditujukan padanya. Namun cintanya pada Jihoon sekarang membuatnya berubah. Jihoon membuatnya menjadi orang yang lebih sabar dan menerima. Hanya karena Jihoon, Woojin rela berbagi cinta dengan orang lain.

Kadang sempat terbesit dalam pikiran Woojin, mengapa ia bisa menjalani hidup seperti ini?

Mengapa ia tidak bisa lepas dari Jihoon? Bukankah banyak orang lain di sekitarnya yang bisa ia cintai? Seseorang yang pastinya hanya akan memberikan cinta sepenuhnya hanya untuk dirinya, bukan seperti Jihoon.

Sahabat-sahabatnya sudah berkali-kali mengatainya bodoh, sampai akhirnya mereka tidak peduli lagi dengannya karena terlalu bosan untuk mengingatkan dirinya yang begitu keras kepala.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Woojin memang begitu mencintai Jihoon.

Saking cintanya ia pada Jihoon, Woojin bahkan sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya sampai ia tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Semakin lama, Woojin merasa ia tidak lagi hidup untuk dirinya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak punya bayangan akan tujuan hidupnya di masa nanti. Ia tidak tahu kelak akan menjadi apa dirinya dan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengejar target itu.

Ambisinya hanya Jihoon.

Jihoon akan selamanya menjadi prioritas utama baginya.

Hari sudah larut malam tapi Woojin sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Hari ini seharusnya jadwal Jihoon untuk menemuinya, namun sampai sekarang, ia masih belum datang juga.

Woojin tidak menghubunginya, tapi Jihoon juga tidak ada memberikannya kabar sama sekali.

Woojin khawatir, namun kemudian ia menyadari bahwa masih ada tempat lain yang nyaman untuk Jihoon datangi selain dirinya. Sekali lagi Woojin tidak punya hak untuk menuntut lebih dari Jihoon. Walaupun ia sangat menginginkannya, Woojin tidak bisa memintanya untuk selalu mengunjunginya. Walaupun Jihoon adalah prioritas utamanya, Woojin tetap bukan yang utama bagi Jihoon.

-0-

Akhirnya, sudah hampir seminggu Jihoon tidak datang untuk menemuinya. Ia bahkan tidak menelponnya sama sekali, hanya 1-2 pesan yang ia kirimkan setiap harinya hanya untuk menanyakan kabar Woojin atau mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukannya.

Woojin sudah mulai merasa gelisah. Dadanyà terasa sesak setiap kali terbayang di pikirannya bahwa Jihoon sedang bersama Jonghyun. Woojin semakin tidak rela, ia ingin perhatian Jihoon hanya untuk dirinya saja.

Woojin dulu berusaha untuk tidak menuntut lebih, tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa. Manusia pada dasarnya adalah makhluk yang egois dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Sudah hal yang wajar jika akhirnya Woojin semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan hatinya.

Ia benci Jonghyun. Ia berharap Jonghyun tidak ada. Jihoon hanyalah miliknya. Tidak ada oramg lain yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dirinya.

Woojin berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tamunya. Ia benar-benar merasa gelisah. Woojin ternyata memang sangat membutuhkan Jihoon.

Karena tanpanya, ia menjadi seperti orang gila.

Akhirnya bel apartemen Woojin berbunyi. Woojin langsung berlari menuju pintu depan dan membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Akhirnya segala kegelisahannya pun mulai menghilang saat melihat orang yang ia tunggu berdiri di depan pintunya sambil tersenyum.

Seperti anak kecil yang melihat gula-gula kesukaannya, ekspresi Woojin langsung berubah menjadi cerah saat melihat senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Hatinya menjadi semakin hangat saat pemuda di hadapannya itu langsung memberikannya pelukan yang erat. Woojin memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu menenangkan baginya.

"Aku kangen banget denganmu Woojin.."

Woojin tersenyum. "Aku juga Jihoon.."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

Tanpa melepas pelukan Jihoon, Woojin pun menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia tahu Jihoon bahkan belum sempat untuk melepas sepatunya, tapi Woojin sudah benar-benar rindu dengan hangat ciumannya. Akhirnya ia pun memojokkan pemuda berparas manis itu dengan menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu yang baru saja ia tutup itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia pun segera mengklaim bibir yang manis itu.

Woojin menciuminya dengan tergesa-gesa. Jihoon hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Woojin padanya. Woojin seperti ingin memakannya bulat-bulat. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengimbangi lidah kekasihnya yang bergerak begitu agresif di dalam mulutnya. Lama kelamaan kakinya pun mulai lemas, beruntung masih ada lengan Woojin yang menyokong pinggangnya.

Setelah puas mencium bibirnya, Woojin pun bergerak ke selatan untuk memberikan beberapa ciuman ringan di lehernya. Jihoon benar-benar lemah dengan sentuhan di bagian yang sensitif ini, ia pun mulai kehilangan nafasnya dan tanpa sengaja melenguh pelan.

Mendengar respon dari Jihoon, Woojin pun menjadi semakin agresif. Tangannya mulai bergerak menggerayangi seluruh tubuh Jihoon.

Jihoon tahu kalau ia harus menghentikan ini semua saat Woojin mulai membuka beberapa kancing kemeja yang ia pakai sekarang dan menciumi kulit halus yang baru terekspos itu dengan begitu rakusnya.

"Woojin, sebentar.."

Woojin menatap Jihoon kebingungan.

"Jangan disini.. dan setidaknya biarkan aku melepas sepatuku terlebih dahulu, oke?"

Woojin mengangguk. Walaupun ia masih begitu bergairah, ia menyetujui apa yang Jihoon katakan dan membiarkannya menyelesaikan semua urusannya. Akhirnya Jihoon sudah selesai, ia pun duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil tersenyum padanya. Woojin sudah tidak mau lagi menyiakan waktunya. Ia pun segera menghampiri Jihoon dan kembali mengklaim bibir merah yang adiktif itu.

Jihoon meresponnya dengan sangat baik, ia membalas ciumannya dan berusaha untuk mengimbangi dirinya. Woojin kembali bergerak menuju lehernya yang sudah setengah terekspos dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Woo.. Woojin.." Jihoon berbicara diantara nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu-bu..ru..?"

Woojin sesaat menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan. "Karena aku begitu merindukanmu.."

Jihoon tersenyum. "Aku juga.. aku sangat merindukanmu Woojin.."

Woojin mengecup dahi Jihoon dan menatapnya. Jihoon tersenyum, membuat Woojin seketika diam dan terpaku karena begitu terpesona dengan keindahannya. Jihoon terlihat semakin cantik dengan pipinya yang merah, bibir yang merekah dan mata yang sedikit berair dan memantulkan refleksi yang sempurna akan dirinya.

"Kau sangat cantik Jihoon.."

Woojin mengucapkan segala pujian tentang pemuda itu pada setiap kecupan yang ia berikan di sekujur tubuhnya. Woojin dengan perlahan membuka pakaian Jihoon dan melemparnya ke lantai. Sekarang Jihoon sudah benar-benar terekspos. Woojin tertawa saat Jihoon menutupi wajahnya karena malu. Ia kemudian dengan perlahan mengambil tangan pemuda manis itu dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Jangan ditutupi sayang, kau sangat indah saat ini.."

Woojin mulai menciumi lehernya lagi dan sedikit demi sedikit bergerak sampai ke dadanya. Woojin terhenti saat ia melihat beberapa tanda cinta berwarna merah keunguan yang jelas-jelas bukan dibuat olehnya. Dan sesaat ia tersadar bahwa tubuh indah ini bukan hanya miliknya.

Semua bagian dari Jihoon juga dimiliki oleh Jonghyun. Setiap jengkal kulit yang Woojin sentuh pasti sudah pernah dijelajahi oleh Jonghyun.

Pemikiran ini menimbulkan amarah di dalam dirinya. Rasanya ia benar-benar kesal, ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia benci dirinya yang tak kuasa mengontrol apa yang terjadi, akan dirinya yang terlalu takut merebut Jihoon dari pelukan Jonghyun.

Woojin pun mulai menyesali sikapnya yang begitu menerima keadaan ini. Seharusnya sejak awal ia berontak. Ia bisa saja menyusun cara untuk merebut Jihoon. Ia bisa mendatangi Jonghyun dan menceritakan tentang keberadaan dirinya di dalam kisah cinta mereka.

Dengan demikian, Woojin yakin hubungan yang sudah terjalin di antara keduanya akan hancur berantakan.

Woojin menciumi Jihoon pada bagian tubuh dimana Jonghyun menyentuhnya sebelumnya dan berusaha untuk membuat tanda baru disana. Ia tidak mau melihatnya lagi, setidaknya menutupinya dengan miliknya membuatnya lupa akan kegelisahan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Woojin, hentikan!"

Woojin terdiam saat Jihoon mendorong wajahnya. Ia mundur dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Woojin sambil menatapnya dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Woojin?"

Tatapan itu membuatnya sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Woojin salah.

"Ma.. maafkan aku Jihoon, aku..aku hanya.."

Woojin tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan semua yang membebani pikirannya saat ini pada Jihoon. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan Jihoon perihal rasa cemburunya pada Jonghyun, betapa ia iri pada Jonghyun yang bisa memiliki Jihoon sepenuhnya dan bisa berbuat apapun yang ia mau padanya.

Woojin sebenarnya merasa semakin kecewa dengan sikap Jihoon yang seperti ini, sungguh terlihat jelas kalau bagaimanapun Jonghyun akan tetap menjadi prioritas utama baginya.

"Woojin.."

Jihoon mendekati Woojin dan memeluknya. Ia kemudian memegang pipi Woojin dan menatapnya dengan penuh simpati seakan ia tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Woojin saat ini.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu tersinggung.."

"Sungguh aku mengerti perasaanmu Woojin.. tapi.."

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji sebelumnya? Hubungan ini hanya rahasia kita berdua.."

"Aku takut jika Jonghyun hyung tahu, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi.. jadi aku mohon padamu untuk tetap bersabar ya.."

Jihoon mengecup bibir Woojin dengan lembut, sesuatu yang biasanya bisa menenangkan suasana hati Woojin namun sekarang anehnya tetap tidak dapat membuat kegalauannya sirna. Walaupun Woojin mengerti dan berusaha menerima, tetap saja rasanya menyesakkan untuk menahan semua rasa cemburu di hatinya seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Woojin, percayalah sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap ada di hatiku.."

Woojin menganggukkan kepalanya diantara ciuman yang diberikan Jihoon padanya.

Woojin memang harus bersabar, tapi sampai kapan?

Apakah ia harus mengalah selamanya?

Jika memang Jonghyun selalu akan menjadi prioritasnya, lalu kapan semuanya akan berubah? Apakah akan ada hari disaat Woojin bisa memiliki Jihoon sepenuhnya?

Woojin merasa putus asa. Perasaan ini begitu menyiksanya. Ia benci dirinya yang menjadi semakin tamak dan posesif akan Jihoon. Ia ingin merebut Jihoon dari kekasihnya, namun dirinya lah sendiri yang tak bisa melawan keadaan ini.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus menyerah?

-0-

 **Akhirnya bisa update juga chapter ini, maaf ya bikin kalian menunggu..**

 **Tadinya aku kira chapter selanjutnya bakal finish, tapi ternyata aku nulis chapter ini nya kebanyakan jadi kalau jadi satu chapter bakal panjang banget.. jadi mungkin dua chapter sampe cerita ini selesai.**

 **Masih ngelanjutin ceritanya, semoga bisa cepet update ya..**

 **Terimakasih buat reviewnya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya..**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya yaa :')**


	8. Chapter 8

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?_

Woojin terbangun dengan matahari pagi yang menyilaukan matanya. Hari ini sepertinya akan cerah dan Woojin sangat menyukainya, namun Ia lebih bahagia lagi saat melihat senyuman Jihoon yang lebih cerah dari sinar matahari pagi menyambutnya seketika Woojin membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jihoon tersenyum kembali dan mencium kedua mata Woojin dengan lembut.

"Ya, pagi ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.."

"Ayo bangun, bangun!"

Woojin tertawa dan membiarkan Jihoon dengan semangat menariknya dari ranjang nyaman itu dan membawanya keluar menuju beranda. Jihoon berdiri berdampingan dengannya, matanya memandang jauh ke depan. Berbeda dengan Woojin, pemuda itu tentu saja lebih memilih untuk memandangi keindahan yang ada di sampingnya.

Jihoon dan matahari adalah suatu kombinasi yang terindah bagi Woojin. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

"Aku sangat suka matahari.."

"Bukankah ini sangat indah Woojin?"

Woojin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. Ia pun dibuat tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jihoon, yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah hiruk pikuk aktivitas kota Seoul di pagi hari. Suara klakson kendaraan bermotor yang saling bersahutan, polusi yang mengotori udara pagi, pemandangan ini sungguh tidaklah seindah yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu.

Jihoon tertawa menyadari Woojin yang tidak merespon perkataannya karena kebingungan.

"Semuanya terlihat indah saat aku bersamamu Woojin.."

Woojin terdiam mendengar perkataan Jihoon. Sangat jelas terdengar apa yang ia katakan bukanlah suatu kebohongan, bukan pemanis yang ia ciptakan hanya untuk menghiburnya. Apa yang dikatakan Jihoon memang terdengar sangat jelas berasal dari hatinya dan Woojin sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Namun yang menjadi kekhawatirannya adalah ia tidak yakin kata-kata itu hanya ditujukan kepadanya. Ada Jonghyun yang mungkin juga menerima kata-kata manis ini darinya.

Siapa yang tahu?

Jihoon menoleh kearah Woojin dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu bidang pemuda bergingsul itu.

"Mengapa waktu yang aku habiskan dengan mu terasa begitu cepat?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya.

"Woojin.."

Jihoon mengambil tangan Woojin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Apa yang dilakukannya membuat Woojin mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat untuk menatap Jihoon langsung ke wajahnya.

Raut wajah Jihoon sekarang terlihat agak sendu, berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia baru membangunkannya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Woojin sebenarnya agak sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu selanjutnya.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya sekali lagi dan memberikannya senyuman yang terlihat sangat tidak natural.

"Woojin, mulai dari sekarang mungkin akan sulit bagiku untuk sering untuk menemuimu.."

Woojin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Jihoon. "Maksudmu?"

"Minggu kemarin aku setuju untuk pindah ke apartemen Jonghyun hyung dan hidup bersamanya."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.."

Jihoon mengenggam tangan Woojin lebih erat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk menghindari tatapan penuh kekecewaan yang Woojin lemparkan padanya.

"Dengan intensitas pertemuan kami yang semakin sering, mungkin akan lebih sulit bagiku untuk meluangkan waktu denganmu.."

Woojin terdiam. Saat ini rasanya seperti ribuan jarum menusuk dadanya. Begitu sakit dan menyesakkan.

"Woojin aku harap kau mengerti dengan keadaan kita.."

"Aku mencintaimu dan selamanya perasaanku padamu tak akan berubah.."

Woojin benar-benar tidak bisa lagi mendengar semua perkataan Jihoon. Ia merasa kedua telinganya menjadi pekak, di dalam dirinya timbul suatu emosi yang membingungkan.

Rasa cemburu, kecewa, marah, sedih semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, sehingga ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi selain menerima keadaan ini.

"Woojin.. maafkan aku ya.."

Woojin hanya mengangguk.

-0-

Benar seperti yang Jihoon katakan. Sangat sulit bagi dirinya untuk bisa menemui Woojin semenjak ia mulai tinggal bersama Jonghyun. Akibatnya, Woojin terus dibuat kecewa setiap kali ia membaca pesan dari Jihoon yang mengabarkannya bahwa dirinya tidak bisa datang dan menemuinya.

Woojin benar-benar frustasi. Ia sangat merindukan Jihoon, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

Dan Woojin sungguh membenci bagaimana ia dipaksa untuk mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

Sesuatu yang bahkan terjadi tanpa persetujuannya sebelumnya.

Lalu Woojin harus marah dengan siapa? Jonghyun yang meminta Jihoon untuk tinggal bersamanya? Jihoon yang setuju untuk tinggal bersamanya?

Ataukan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mencegah semua ini untuk terjadi?

Woojin bukanlah seorang yang terbiasa untuk meminum minuman keras. Namun ia begitu frustasi sampai-sampai ia bisa menghabiskan beberapa botol soju dalam sekali duduk. Botol-botol yang tak bersalah itu pun tidak luput menjadi luapan emosinya. Di lantainya pun bertebaran kepingan pecahan botol yang ia lemparkan, ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli jika kepingan tajam itu bisa saja melukainya.

Sampai saat ini Woojin masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang berparas indah dan lembut hatinya bisa menghancurkan dirinya berkali-kali seperti ini.

Salah Woojin sendiri. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal setiap kali ia merasa sakit bukan? Bukankah ia sudah diperingatkan berkali-kali dengan rasa sakit itu sendiri?

Dengan bodohnya Ia tetap bertahan walaupun rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tidak pernah berubah. Woojin pernah berpikir semakin sering ia disakiti mungkin hatinya akan semakin kebal akan rasa sakit itu.

Ternyata tidak.. rasanya tetap sama.

Malah bertambah semakin parah, seiring keinginannya yang semakin kuat untuk memiliki Jihoon seutuhnya.

Walaupun begitu, Woojin masih tidak dapat membayangkan betapa lebih menyakitkan baginya jika Jihoon benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya. Ia yakin rasanya pasti ribuan kali lebih sakit, dan mungkin ia bisa mati.

Ia lebih baik menderita seperti ini. Oleh karena itu bagaimanapun sakitnya ia rasakan, Woojin tetap akan bertahan.

Woojin tahu hatinya tidak akan pernah salah, karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan memanglah hanya sementara karena semua luka itu akan sembuh ketika Jihoon kembali datang. Sesaat, seluruh kabut yang menyelimuti hatinya sirna. Seluruh kekacauan yang timbul saat Jihoon tidak ada hilang tak berbekas, seakan memang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Keberadaan Jihoon di sisinya selalu bisa memberikan ketenangan pada jiwanya.

Hari ini Jihoon datang. Katanya ia akan tinggal di rumah Woojin dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Jonghyun sedang dinas ke luar negeri, dan Woojin sungguh berharap dalam hatinya agar orang itu tak akan kembali selamanya, sehingga Jihoon tidak akan punya tempat lain untuk pergi selain padanya.

Woojin tidak menyangka dirinya bisa mendoakan sesuatu yang buruk untuk orang lain. Tapi Woojin tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sekali lagi Woojin benci Jonghyun. Ia ingin orang itu pergi selamanya dari kehidupan Jihoon.

Jihoon sudah tidak menemuinya hampir sebulan lamanya, terhitung saat ia mulai tinggal bersama laki-laki itu. Woojin tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia manfaatkan setiap detik waktu yang berjalan untuk meluapkan rasa rindu yang membuncah di dadanya.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan barang sedetik pun bagi Jihoon untuk lepas dari pelukannya.

Jihoon bagaikan _oxygen support_ untuknya. Tanpanya, Woojin akan mati.

Sampai sekarang, Woojin pun masih dibuat tidak mengerti mengapa ia selalu takjub akan keindahan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu. Meski seberapa sering ia menyaksikan kekasihnya itu berada di dalam dekapan eratnya, tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya, merintih dan berulang kali menyebut namanya bagaikan mantra.

Ia takkan pernah bosan. Jihoon akan selalu terlihat indah bagi Woojin.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang singkat ini hanya untuk bercinta dan saling berbicara dari hati ke hati.

Banyak yang mereka bicarakan. A ke z, dari perbincangan yang sepele dan random seperti makanan yang sedang mereka gemari saat ini sampai sesuatu yang penting seperti impian mereka.

Jihoon tidak pernah menghapus Woojin dari bagian rencana masa depannya, dan inilah yang membuat Woojin sedikit merasa tenang, karena sepertinya Jihoon tidak berniat sama sekali untuk meninggalkannya.

Ceritanya akan selalu sama, Woojin dibuat sakit, kemudian Jihoon mengobatinya. Jihoon kembali menghancurkan hatinya namun kemudian ia kembali untuk memperbaiki kerusakannya.

Saat ini Woojin memang bagaikan terjebak dalam suatu lingkaran setan dimana ia tidak akan pernah bisa lolos darinya.

"Woojin, aku mau jalan-jalan.."

Woojin sedang berbaring dengan kepala Jihoon di atas dadanya. Saat ini mereka sedang menghabiskan sore mereka bersantai di sofa sambil bertukar kehangatan. Woojin mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat dari layar televisi untuk merespon perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Mau kemana? Kok tiba-tiba.."

Jihoon mencebikkan bibirnya dan mulai merengek "Jalan saja, pokoknya keluar dari kota ini.."

"Kemana saja. Asalkan bersama Woojin.. "

Woojin kembali menatap Jihoon dengan ragu. "Tapi, ini sudah sore loh. Nanti kita kemalaman di jalan.."

Bukan hanya itu, tidak biasanya Jihoon mengajaknya pergi ke tempat umum. Selama ini mereka selalu bersembunyi dari pandangan orang lain di sekitar dan merahasiakan hubungan di antara mereka. Jihoon adalah orang yang sebelumnya selalu mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati, tapi saat ini malah ia yang menyarankan sesuatu yang benar-benar ceroboh seperti ini.

Di luar pasti banyak orang yang mengenal mereka, ataupun Jonghyun.

"Gak apa-apa.."

Woojin menatap Jihoon langsung ke matanya, dan pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Woojin yang masih ragu. "Benaran tidak apa-apa? Kalau malam kita sudah tidak bisa lihat apa-apa.."

Jihoon tersenyum. Ia mengecup pipi Woojin singkat. "Gak masalah, aku hanya ingin pergi bersamamu.."

"Pleease?"

Woojin tersenyum, ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan kekasihnya yang meminta dengan begitu manis seperti ini. Woojin pun mengangguk menyetujui keinginan Jihoon yang langsung berdiri dan melompat-lompat kegirangan setelah mendapat _approval_ darinya. Ia menarik lengan Woojin dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih hangat.

Sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim semi memang, tapi udara malam pasti akan tetap dingin, apalagi jika kau berkendara dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Setelah memastikan semuanya siap, Woojin pun pergi untuk menyewa mobil. Ia memang belum mempunyai mobil sendiri, tapi Woojin sudah punya surat izin berkendara. Saat kembali untuk menjemput Jihoon, kekasihnya itu sudah menunggunya. Ia terlihat begitu ceria, saat Woojin menunjukkan kunci mobil di tangannya, ia langsung berlari untuk memeluk Woojin. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Jihoon memang selalu bisa menjadi sumber energi bagi Woojin.

Jihoon tidak punya tujuan tempat mereka pergi. Ia hanya bilang pada Woojin untuk mengikuti hatinya. Jihoon sama sekali tidak memperbolehkannya untuk menggunakan GPS ataupun melihat penunjuk jalan. 'Kalau kau bingung, cukup pejamkan matamu dan hatimu akan memutuskan kemana arahmu tujuan kita' itu yang ia bilang pada Woojin. Ini memang gila, tapi Jihoon memang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga yang Woojin bahkan tidak pernah bayangkan sekalipun dalam pikirannya. Walaupun sudah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun, kadang Woojin masih sering terkesan dengan ide-ide gilanya.

"Pokoknya Woojin yang menentukan arahnya, aku gak akan ikut campur sama sekali.."

Woojin yang sedang memasang sabuk pengamannya berhenti hanya untuk tertawa. Ia mengusak rambut kekasihnya itu dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong karena begitu gemas. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi Jihoon dengan lembut.

"Baiklah sayang.. aku akan membawamu ke arah hatiku ingin pergi."

Sepanjang jalan Jihoon selalu tersenyum sesekali ia pun bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang mereka putar dengan begitu bersemangat. Jihoon terlihat begitu bahagia, sepertinya ia memang sangat puas dengan idenya ini.

Woojin terus mengendarai mobil mereka sampai tersadar mereka telah sampai di suatu daerah yang sepi di pesisir pantai. Hari sudah malam, mereka tidak dapat melihat apapun karena begitu gelap. Hanya terdengar suara ombak yang menderu memecah keheningan malam.

"Woojin, berhenti disana ya.."

Jihoon menunjuk ke arah pantai.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melihat lautnya sama sekali loh, dan anginnya pasti sangat dingin.."

"Yakin mau kesana?" Woojin menatap Jihoon ragu.

Jihoon tertawa. "Ayolaah.. aku ingin kesana.."

Woojin selamanya tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Jihoon. Apapun yang ia minta pasti akan diberikannya.

Jangankan pergi ke laut, seluruh hati dan tubuhnya bahkan rela Woojin berikan padanya jika ia minta.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat di samping pantai. Dari kejauhan Woojin dapat melihat lampu dari beberapa tenda yang berjualan makanan laut, namun di sekitar tempat mereka berhenti benar-benar sepi, rasanya memang seperti tidak ada orang selain mereka. Woojin masih di dalam mobilnya, ia ragu untuk keluar. Pasti akan sangat dingin, Woojin saja bisa mendengar suara angin yang berhembus kencang dari dalam mobilnya. Tapi Jihoon sudah begitu bersemangat, ia memakai mantelnya dan keluar dari mobil. Ia kemudian pergi ke arah pintu satunya dan menarik Woojin keluar.

"Lihat Woojin lautnya hitam.. aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan langit dan laut!" Jihoon berjalan ke arah ombak.

"Keren ya.."

Woojin cuma bisa mengangguk, ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena begitu teralihkan oleh udara yang dinginnya sampai membekukan sendi-sendinya. Benar seperti dugaannya, angin laut begitu kencang berhembus, seakan menampar wajahnya. Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, Woojin sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati apa yang Jihoon katakan, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi saja dari sini.

"Jihoon, ini dingin.. ayo masuk ke mobil.."

Jihoon tertawa. "Woojin payah sekali, kau ini seperti orang tua saja.."

Jihoon berbalik ke arah Woojin, ia kemudian membuka mantel pemuda bergingsul itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Untung saja mantel yang dipakai Woojin cukup menampung kedua tubuh mereka.

"Sekarang sudah tidak begitu dingin lagi kan?"

Woojin tersenyum dengan tingkah Jihoon. Ia memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu dan menariknya lebih jauh masuk dalam mantel yang mereka bagi bersama. Sekarang rasanya memang lebih hangat, bahkan sangat nyaman, sampai-sampai ia terlupa dengan angin laut yang tadi begitu mengganggunya. Woojin melesakkan hidungnya pada tengkuk Jihoon dan menghirup aroma yang sangat ia sukai itu. Woojin pun tertawa saat Jihoon bergidik karena merasa geli.

"Lihat sayang, ada bintang disana.."

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangan Woojin menunjuk. "Wah iya. tapi kok cuma satu.."

"Coba banyak, pasti lebih terang.."

Woojin mengubah posisi mereka dengan membalikkan tubuh Jihoon hingga menghadapnya, ia melakukannya tanpa membuat Jihoon keluar dari mantelnya itu. "Gak usah, dirimu disini saja sudah cukup bikin terang kok buat aku.."

Jihoon tersipu mendengar kata-kata gombal yang diucapkan oleh lelaki di hadapannya itu. Walaupun keadaannya gelap, Woojin dapat melihat semburat kemerahan di pipinya, yang membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik. Woojin benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi itu, membuat yang empunya semakin salah tingkah.

"Disini tenang sekali ya.. "

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia kembali ke posisi awal dan memandang jauh ke arah sekeliling mereka.

Saat ini keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu mereka ada dimana, entah laut barat, atau laut selatan, yang pasti Jihoon tidak merasa pernah singgah ke tempat ini, dengan siapapun. Bahkan dengan Jonghyun sekalipun.

Mungkin karena ini sudah malam dan sangat sepi di luar sana, rasanya memang mereka seperti ada di dunia yang baru, dimana hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Rasanya begitu menenangkan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terlarut dalam diam, hingga hanya ada suara angin dan deburan ombak yang terdengar. Seluruh kekacauan yang ada di hati Woojin sesaat hilang, hanya ada ketenangan di sana. Begitu pula dengan Jihoon, ia terlihat begitu damai di dalam erat pelukan Woojin. Matanya terpejam, senyum tak lepas sedetikpun dari wajahnya.

Saat seperti ini kembali mengingatkan Woojin pada kenangan sore itu disamping sungai. Ketika mereka mulai mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain, ketika Woojin memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibirnya pertama kali, ketika Jihoon mulai membiarkannya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hatinya. Woojin mengingat betapa indahnya Jihoon saat itu, membuat Woojin semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Jihoon.. aku mencintaimu.."

Jihoon tertawa. Ia kembali menghadap Woojin dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi pemuda itu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Woojin."

Jihoon mencium bibir Woojin sekali lagi. Ternyata, wajah Jihoon juga terasa begitu dingin karena angin malam ini, sama dengan dirinya. Laut dan bintang di langit yang sebelumnya begitu menarik bagi mereka berdua, sekarang terabaikan seiring dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin menghangat.

Woojin menghentikan ciuman mereka sementara untuk sama-sama mengambil nafas. Ia kemudian mengarahkan Jihoon untuk pergi ke arah mobil mereka. Ia berhenti dan menyenderkan tubuh Jihoon di pintu mobil dan kembali mengklaim bibirnya.

Sekalinya merasakan bibir itu, Woojin tahu ia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Meskipun Woojin sering melakukannya, ia tetap tidak bosan yang ada ia malah ingin lebih. Woojin terus melumat bibir yang lembut itu sampai Jihoon akhirnya sedikit oleng karena kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri. Woojin sementara menghentikan ciumannya untuk membuka pintu belakang mobil mereka, membuat Jihoon duduk di dalam.

Woojin sekarang menundukkan badannya di hadapan Jihoon dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Posisi Woojin sekarang memang tidak begitu nyaman baginya. Namun ia tidak peduli, apapun yang terjadi sekarang fokusnya hanya seseorang yang ada di hadapannya, hanya bibirnya yang lembut yang bisa Woojin rasakan, tidak ada yang lain.

Jihoon yang sadar dengan posisi Woojin saat ini, langsung menariknya ikut masuk ke dalam mobil, membuat kekasihnya itu berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum satu sama lainnya sebelum kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

Saat ini rasanya seperti hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia. Tidak ada orang lain, hanya ada suara deburan ombak yang menemani mereka. Woojin sekarang tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Mereka memang berada di tempat yang terasing dari peradaban, tapi bisa saja ada orang yang datang dan menemui mereka dalam posisi sekarang.

Sekali lagi fokusnya hanya pada seseorang yang indah yang berada di dalam pelukannya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jihoon berbunyi memecah keheningan. Woojin sesaat menghentikan aksinya, ia membiarkan Jihoon bangun untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Woojin hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat identitas penelponnya.

Itu Jonghyun.

Woojin terdiam saat Jihoon kembali menyimpan ponselnya tanpa menerima panggilan itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Jihoon bisa melakukannya. Sangat jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah baginya untuk tidak merespon Jonghyun, apapun keadaannya. Entah mengapa, apa yang dilakukan Jihoon saat ini membuat dirinya lega.

Bukan, bukan lega tapi bahagia.

Tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya sekalipun bahwa akhirnya datang waktu ketika Jihoon bisa mengabaikan Jonghyun hanya untuk dirinya.

Jihoon kembali melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya. Ia membalik posisi mereka sehingga ia berbaring di atas Woojin dengan tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya di samping kepala Woojin. Jihoon menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, setidaknya itu yang disaksikan Woojin dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Malam ini berbeda, rasanya seperti mereka kembali ke masa awal hubungan mereka, ketika Jonghyun sementara tidak ada di kehidupan Jihoon. Saat hanya ada mereka berdua disana, ketika mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Jihoon kembali mencium Woojin dengan penuh gairah, sampai akhirnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Woojin.

"Woojin aku menginginkanmu.."

Woojin tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Ia kembali menukar posisi mereka, sehingga Jihoon kembali berbaring dibawahnya. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Ia dengan perlahan mulai membuka pakaian Jihoon satu persatu. Woojin dengan sabar menelusuri setiap inchi dari kulit halus yang mulai terekspos itu dengan bibirnya, membuat jejak dengan air liurnya. Dibawah, Jihoon mulai mengeluarkan desahan, yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya.

Ponsel Jihoon terus berbunyi. Tanpa melihat, Woojin yakin masih Jonghyun yang menelponnya. Namun saat ini Jihoon seperti tidak peduli. Jangankan mengangkat panggilan itu, mengalihkan matanya dari Woojin barang sedetikpun tidak ia lakukan. Jihoon hanya fokus padanya, ia terus memohon Woojin untuk melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar menciumnya. Jihoon menginginkan yang lebih jauh lagi. Ia ingin Woojin untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya penuh, ia ingin Woojin mencurahkan seluruh cintanya saat ini untuknya.

Woojin dengan patuh menuruti semua kemauannya. Ia melakukan apa yang Jihoon minta ia untuk lakukan tanpa terkecuali.

"Woojin.. cepat, lakukanlah.. aku.. aku benar-benar menginginkannya saat ini.."

Woojin mencium Jihoon, membuatnya berhenti berbicara. Ia membungkam Jihoon dengan bibirnya, mengisyaratkannya bahwa mulai sekarang ia akan mengambil kendali sepenuhnya. Woojin memulai dengan bergerak ke arah selatan untuk mempersiapkan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Jihoon sekarang hanya bisa pasrah, ia bahkan membiarkan Woojin membuat banyak tanda cinta disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku Jihoon.."

Woojin terus membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinganya saat ia menyatukan tubuh mereka bersama. Woojin tidak tahu apakah Jihoon hanya terbawa suasana, atau memang ia bermaksud untuk mengiyakan segala kata-kata possesif yang Woojin utarakan padanya. Jihoon bahkan ikut mengucapkan kata-kata itu di bibirnya, mengklaim dirinya hanya milik Woojin.

Malam ini terasa begitu indah bagi Woojin. Ia begitu bahagia karena ia merasa memiliki Jihoon sepenuhnya.

Jihoon tertidur tidak lama setelah selesai dengan sesi bercinta mereka. Woojin tersenyum memandangi ekpresi wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu damai didalam pelukannya. Mereka seharusnya pergi mencari penginapan, kursi belakang mobil ini tentu saja sangat sempit untuk dua lelaki dewasa, tapi Jihoon sepertinya sudah terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di sekeliling tubuh Woojin.

"Jihoon, badanmu bisa sakit nanti.. kita cari penginapan saja ya.."

Jihoon merengek, ia pun membuka matanya dengan berat hati. Woojin tersenyum melihatnya duduk dengan wajah yang ditekuk karena menahan kantuk. Woojin tersenyum, Jihoon bahkan sudah setengah tertidur saat ia memakaikan pakaiannya. Kekasihnya ini pasti kelelahan karena perjalanam jauh, ditambah dengan sesi bercinta mereka sebelumnya. Woojin jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya lagi.

"Sayang, kau tidur saja dibelakang, biar aku yang cari penginapannya.."

Woojin memakai pakaiannya dan kembali ke kursi depan. Saat ia memulai menyalakan mesin, ponsel Jihoon kembali berdering.

Jihoon mengambil ponsel itu dan melihatnya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menaruh kembali ponsel itu di sampingnya.

"Itu Jonghyun? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau angkat saja telponnya?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengannya.."

"Woojin.."

"Kita gak pulang kan malam ini?"

Woojin tersenyum. "Ya, kita tidak akan pulang, selama kau menginginkanya.."

-0-

"Besok Jonghyun Hyung akan pulang..."

Jihoon duduk di pangkuan Woojin sambil membaca pesan di ponselnya. Woojin berhenti menciumi leher kekasihnya itu hanya untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat pesan yang Jihoon tunjukkan padanya.

"Jadi kau pulang hari ini?" Woojin bertanya seseuatu yang jelas sudah ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Aku harus.."

Nada suara Jihoon terdengar tidak senang. Woojin mengusap lengan atas pemuda itu dan mencium bahunya untuk menangkannya. "Kau bisa kesini lagi kapanpun.. Pintu ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu.."

Jihoon mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengubah posisinya dan berbalik kearah Woojin, menatapnya dengan penuh simpati. Mungkin Jihoon kasihan dengannya.

"Woojin, kalau aku pulang sekarang, aku gak bisa mastiin kapan aku bisa datang lagi ke sini.."

Woojin menatap ekpresi Jihoon yang berubah kelam, ia seperti mau menangis. Jihoon membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi, seakan ada sesuatu yang ia ingin katakan tapi ditelannya lagi. Sekarang ia pun terdiam sambil menggigit ujung bibirnya. Woojin bisa melihat seperti banyak yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Jihoon tiba-tiba memeluk Woojin dengan erat, apa yang dilakukannya ini membuat Woojin terkejut dan semakin bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya akan sikap kekasihnya yang begitu aneh ini.

"Aku gak mau pulang.."

"Kalau aku pulang aku akan sangat merindukanmu Woojin.."

"…"

"Woojin.."

"Bawalah aku pergi dari sini.."

-0-

 **Duh, kok malah jadi tambah panjang ya :')**

 **Aku baca review kalian di chapter sebelumnya, dan pada kesal dengan Jihoon ya :'"(**

 **Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Jihoon kaya begitu, di chapter ini aku agak kasih hint sih -agak atau banyak ya, hehe**

 **The ending is near btw..**

 **Thanks for your reviews yaa, semoga bisa update cepat.**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini :))**


End file.
